Capturing the Casanova
by shattered teardrops
Summary: The other side of Boys Over Flowers. A love story apart from Jan Di and Jun Pyo. Something that's obvious yet has always been hidden. A SO Yi Jung and Chu Ga EUL BOF spin-off. SoEul
1. Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - -**Prologue: "Valentine's Day"**

* * *

[Valentine's Day Scene in BBF, when Yi Jung took Ga Eul's chocolates…]

* * *

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jung spoke when he finally grabbed hold of Ga Eul's hand after she ran away. "I hope you don't misunderstand. Acting is just acting. It can't be real." He said. His eyes bore into her with a sense of finality and foreboding sadness. "For now, I'll take this… I'll take this until you find the man whom you will love and who will also love you…" He took the paper bag from her hand which contained the chocolate she had personally prepared for him as a gift for Valentine's Day. He took one last look at her face. He imprinted the image of her beautiful face filled with an expression of anguish inside his mind and slowly turned to walk away.

He was a man who lived most of life receiving love from women but he was also a man who always kept a broken heart inside himself. His heart was so broken that it can only take love but not love anyone else. He perfectly knew this but he was helpless about it. His heart refused to heal with time.

"Oppa? Are you okay?" The catty woman sat beside Yi Jung as he settled himself on the sofa and caressed his handsome face.

Yi Jung looked at her for a moment and suddenly grabbed her by the back of her neck and began kissing her profusely. The woman moaned leisurely, signaling consent for his sweet ravaging of her lips. She was about to take her coat off when Yi Jung abruptly stopped kissing her and stood up with a disturbed expression on his face. His hand was covering his temple, trying to ease out whatever emotion that was bothering him.

"Oppa?" The catty woman asked questioningly. She stood up as well and encircled her arms around Yi Jung's waist, rubbing her body against him suggestively.

"Get out." Yi Jung ordered in a menacingly low tone.

This frightened the catty woman so she immediately took her exit with a distraughtly puzzled and disappointed expression on her face. Clearly, Yi Jung's sudden change of behavior affected her. It also meant that he was not going to be the man to share the Valentine's Day with her.

Meanwhile, Yi Jung continued to sulk for some unexplainable reason. He decided to drink some liquor to calm himself but it only proved to be ineffective. "Damn it…" He cursed under his breath. 'This was the problem about nice girls. He thought. "Aish… What a bummer…" He cursed again.

He picked up his phone and contemplated whether to call the other F4 or not. After a few minutes, he decided not to. They were probably busy with their own businesses. And they probably think that he's with some new chick right now. Yi Jung sighed. He took off his coat and tie, and decided to mold pots instead. It had always been an effective way to clear his mind.

As he sat by his usual seat inside his pottery room while mounding wet clay, his mind suddenly began to wander off and think of Ga Eul's beautiful face with a hurtful and pained expression. His hand suddenly jerked in reflex and the pot that he was molding was disfigured. It no longer looked elegant. It was no longer a masterpiece. It annoyed him but he tried again. This time, he placed in more effort in beautifying the pot.

He began to softly hold the clay as it was spinning in place in front of him. Minute by minute the pot began to take form. Yi Jung decided to make it curvy with soft wavy lines as its contours. The wavy contour of its body depicted both softness and elegance. The bottom part of the pot would be larger than the rest of its body for better foundation and balance. It depicted solidarity in principle and being strong-willed. The mouth of the pot became oval shaped with the longer curve of the oval lower than the shorter curve. If you look at it in one prominent angle, it looked like it was a smiling. If you look at it in another angle, it looked like it was frowning. The smiling angle depicted positivity despite odds. The frowning angle depicted inner sadness. The smiling angle was more pronounced and more prominent to look at than the frowning angle because it signified that positivity outweighed inner melancholy.

It took a few more spins for Yi Jung to be finally satisfied with his masterpiece. When he was done, he washed his hand and fondly stared at it from afar. He slowly lifted the tray where the newly molded pot lay and carried it to the kiln. He placed it inside and began the heating process which was to harden the soft clay. Yi Jung continued to stare at the pot as it was heated. It looked more like a vase than a pot with its long, slender and wavy body. It was clearly not his usual style in pot-making. The design didn't even look like he was the one who made it. It was rather simple and could easily be overlooked, however, if you looked at it with eagle eyes, only then will you be able to see its gentle beauty.

A small and satisfied smile creased itself on Yi Jung's lips as he stared at his newly made masterpiece. He would wait for it to finally harden and then, he would carefully paint its body with an artisan's experienced hand. He could already vividly picture how it would look like the moment he's finished with it.

All too suddenly, the smile on Yi Jung's lips was erased.

A realization suddenly hit him and he was caught unprepared.

He spent his Valentine's Day alone, molding Ga Eul's pot.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - Preview of Chapter One: "A Little Boy"

"Ga Eul-ah! So, to whom did you give your chocolates?" Jan Di peeved as she and Ga Eul sat by a table inside the porridge shop. There were currently no customers and everything was perfectly in place so they had nothing to do.

Jan Di's question caught her off guard but she wasn't eager to tell her friend the truth. She only smiled sadly. "Well… I gave it to…" She was hesitating whether to tell Jan Di the truth or not. Jan Di would surely think that she was in love with one of the two most prominent playboys of F4 if she told the truth. It would definitely make Jan Di panic beyond reason. "I gave it to a little boy!" Ga Eul lied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yi Jung or Ga Eul or any of the characters in BBF.

**A/N:** Reviews would be highly appreciated. Thank you very much. :)

* * *

**- - - - - - - - - - -Chapter One: "A Little Boy"**

* * *

"Ga Eul-ah! So, to whom did you give your chocolates?" Jan Di peeved as she and Ga Eul sat by a table inside the porridge shop. There were currently no customers and everything was in place so they had nothing to do.

Jan Di's question caught her off guard but she wasn't eager to tell her friend the truth. She only smiled sadly. "Well… I gave it to…" She was hesitating whether to tell Jan Di the truth or not. Jan Di would surely think that she was in love with one of the two most prominent playboys of F4 if she told the truth. It would definitely make Jan Di panic beyond reason. "I gave it to a little boy!" Ga Eul lied.

"Ga Eul-ah! You could have given it to me instead!" The owner of the porridge house complained but Jan Di and Ga Eul completely ignored him.

"Huh?" Jan Di looked at her questioningly. "A little boy?"

Ga Eul nodded. "Well, I didn't have a Valentine since Sun-pyo broke up with me so I gave the chocolates to a little boy instead…" Ga Eul explained, still with a sad expression on her face. "He was a troublesome little boy though…" She added.

"Troublesome? More troublesome than Goo Jun-Pyo?" Jan Di asked.

"_Aniyo…_" Ga Eul smiled and hit Jan Di playfully. "A different kind of troublesome… Hmm… He's a troublesome little boy because I don't know what his problem is… I don't know why he's living the way he does… Maybe he didn't receive so much love from when he was really young… I don't know but I really want to know why. I want to understand him… But unfortunately he refuses to give me a chance… He turned me down, so I gave him chocolates instead." Ga Eul further explained.

Jan Di had a bummed out look on her face after Ga Eul explained. "A little boy turned you down???"

Ga Eul simply smiled at her friend's remark. "Yah! Geum Jan Di! I didn't know Jun-Pyo's stupidity was infectious! You shouldn't hang out with him too much." Ga Eul playfully said and laughed at her friend. Despite the hurt she received from Yi Jung, she was still smiling. There was a glint of sadness in her eyes but still… on her lips was a radiant smile.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening to their conversation all along. 'A little boy eh?' He thought. He finally decided to show himself and make an entry inside the porridge shop. He slowly entered and shop and smiled radiantly at the two ladies.

"Yi Jung-_sunbae_!" Jan Di called out in surprise while the owner of the porridge shop simply stared at Yi Jung dumbfounded. He was thinking something about 'a prince from Andromeda'.

"_Annyong hasaeyo…_" He greeted with a charming smile. He especially walked towards Ga Eul and smiled at her. "Hello, Ga Eul." He greeted then turned to Jan Di and greeted her as well.

Upon seeing young master Yi Jung, Ga Eul's smiling expression turned into a hateful scowl. "What are you doing here?" She asked in an obviously annoyed tone. She turned her back from Yi Jung and went to the counter instead. She preferred busying herself re-arranging the porridge bowls than facing Yi Jung. She thought that it was a more productive chore.

With Ga Eul walking away, Yi Jung faced Jan Di instead. "Actually, I'm here to invite you two to watch my exhibit." Yi Jung explained and handed Jan Di two invitations to his pot exhibit. "I expect you two to show up so please don't disappoint me, okay?" He said. He took one last lingering glance at Ga Eul. She didn't even look back at him. "Ga Eul-ah… You'll come, right?" He wanted to make sure but it was as if Ga Eul didn't hear anything. Yi Jung had no choice but to leave the invitations to Jan Di instead before he took his leave.

Jan Di stood holding the invitations with a baffled expression on his face. 'Yi Jung-sunbae sure is acting weird…' She thought. She would not have been so surprised if Ji Hoon-sunbae or maybe Goo Jun-pyo suddenly showed up at the porridge shop. But Yi Jung was someone who had no enough reason to come. Furthermore, he could have just given the invitations to her at school.

When Yi Jung was out of the porridge shop, the owner was finally able to recover from being star struck and immediately stared at the invitations on Jan Di's hands. He stared at them as if they were such precious treasures. "Did he leave an invitation for me too?" He asked excitedly.

"_Aniyo_… He only gave me two… One for Ga Eul, I guess…" Jan Di replied which made the owner's shoulder hang low in defeat.

"Boss, don't worry, you can have my invitation…" Ga Eul smiled as she spoke. Her statement suddenly made the owner lit up with a smile.

"Really?! For real?!" He asked to which Ga Eul nodded.

"I'm sure Goo Jun-Pyo would be there so Jan Di should definitely come." Ga Eul said.

Jan Di went towards her friend with a worried expression on her face. "Ga Eul-ah… Are you okay? Why won't you come?" She asked with a pout. She wanted Ga Eul to accompany her so as not to spend so much time with Goo Jun-Pyo who annoyed the hell out of her.

"I'm okay, Jan Di… I just don't want to come, that's all. Besides, I don't have a dress to wear and I still have to look for another part time job…" It was true that she didn't want to come and that she needed to find another part time job. However, on not having a dress… The image of the dress which Yi Jung bought for her instantly flashed inside her mind. She sighed and smiled sadly.

It was a one- time deal, a one-time play-pretend where she and Yi Jung acted as lovers in revenge to the guy who broke her heart. She didn't expect that such a one-time deal would forever leave a mark inside her heart. She still remembered how Yi Jung looked so dashingly handsome and cool that night. But as they say, even fairytales end. Hers wasn't even a fairytale and it definitely didn't have a fairytale ending.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Two: "The Casanova"

Unable to tolerate Yi Jung's presence anymore, Ga Eul abruptly stopped walking and breathed out a deep sigh. Then, she stared intently at Yi Jung who stared back at her questioningly. "Young Master Yi Jung, will you please stop this nonsense. You don't have any obligation to help me find a part time job. I know that I am already indebted to you for helping me take revenge against Sun-Pyo but I hope you just leave me alone." She said.

Yi Jung was dumbfounded. She was right. Why was he doing this in the first place? She was just one ordinary commoner who worked her ass off to earn money. Why was he even bothering to convince the hard-headed girl to come his exhibit when she didn't want to come? The answers never came to him though. He just felt a gut-feel telling him that Ga Eul must be at his exhibit.

-oOo-


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Two: "The Casanova"**

* * *

"What's up, Yi Jung?… Aren't you finished yet? Your exhibit is in eleven hours." Song Woo Bin commented as he stood by the door of Yi Jung pottery room. It was only eight in the morning but Woo Bin already came to visit Yi Jung, knowing full well that his friend would need his support. After all, it was Yi Jung's first international exhibit. The international art experts would be coming over and he would be put under scrutiny and spotlight. It would also no doubt, bring out the name of Yi Jung's father, who was also a well-known potter.

Yi Jung was still busy painting a queer looking pot which didn't look like one of his usual pieces. The carving on the pot's body was already an ingenious form of art. It took Yi Jung several days of slouched hand carving. And the painting further took his full concentration that he didn't notice Woo Bin arriving by the room. It would take approximately five hours to dry the paint but Yi Jung decided that he would feature the pot in his exhibit. He was having doubts whether to include it or not but when he finally woke up that morning, he felt like he should include that particular piece into his gallery. It was a rather simple piece with soft hues covering its body as paint and soft wavy lines for its contours.

When he finally finished painting the pot, he stared at it and smiled. He was proud of how it had come to look like. It was a piece worthy of being included in his exhibit. He would name it… Hmm… Ga Eul? Nah… It would be a dead giveaway as to who was the inspiration behind the piece. He thought for a while and decided… He would name it _'Jagiya'_. On the other hand, Woo Bin, noticing that his friend was too occupied with his work, decided to come nearer and look at the pot which took all of his friend's attention.

"Yi Jung-ah…" He called out. It was only then that Yi Jung noticed him.

"Oh… What's up?" He asked.

Woo Bin took a glance at the newly painted pot then looked at Yi Jung. "This doesn't look like your usual work." He said.

Yi Jung stood up and smiled. "Yeah… Well, the inspiration wasn't a usual one too…" He said mysteriously. "I would be glad to talk about it at the exhibit." He added and washed his hands by the nearby sink.

-oOo-

Ga Eul was walking along the busy streets while holding a newspaper and a red marker at hand. There was a serious and determined expression on her face as she continued to read the newspaper in search of a new part-time job. The porridge shop was closed because Jan Di and the owner decided to attend Yi Jung's exhibit. It was the perfect time for her to busy herself and look for another part-time job. She thought that she was too poor to have the luxury of daydreaming and sulking just because of heartbreak. She could not afford to waste even a minute.

"Whew… Tsk…" She was tired. There were beads of sweat on her forehead as she continued to walk. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was shining radiantly up in the sky, heightening the temperature and humidity of the air. She could have rested if she wanted. But the thing is, she refused to give up and stop. She might not be as strong as Jan Di, but she was definitely not helpless either.

Suddenly, as she was standing by the side of the street, a black BMW stopped in front of her, followed by another black car. Two men dressed in black suits came out of the second car and approached her. They suddenly bowed in front of her and greeted her. "_Annyong hasaeyo_, Miss Gae Eul. We have come to fetch you." The man said.

"Fetch me?" Ga Eul asked in amazement. "Yah… You're making a mistake… I'm looking for a part-time job." She argued and explained at the same time.

"You're already hired. A job has been prepared for you. Now, will you please come with us?" The man politely answered.

On Ga Eul's face was an expression of pure distaste and annoyance. She blindly guessed who sent the men to fetch her but kept herself from speaking out loud. "Who sent you?" She bravely asked.

The rear window of the BMW suddenly lowered down and inside was the great So Yi Jung smiling radiantly at her. "I did. Now, get in." He opened the door of the passenger's seat, hoping that she would put up no fight which would only fall in vain. Clearly, So Yi Jung was disappointed as Ga Eul was more than eager to refuse.

"I'm sorry. I have to look for a part-time job. I don't have time for this, Young Master Yi Jung." She politely declined with a hint of relentless sarcasm evident on her tone and voice. She was surprised but quickly hid it in defense. Then, she turned her back on him and continued to walk away. Yi Jung's unannounced appearance almost caused her to have involuntary spasms, if it weren't for the fact that she stopped herself from falling prey to Yi Jung obviously magnetic charm.

Yi Jung rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Follow her." He closed the passenger seat and instructed the driver to trail Ga Eul. The BMW followed Ga Eul's walking pace which earned her the curious glances and stares of the people around her. She lowered her head in humiliation but still continued to ignore Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul-ah… Didn't you hear what my men told you? You're already hired. You now have a part-time job." Yi Jung said through the opened window of his car. Ga Eul's refusal to his generous offer greatly puzzled Yi Jung. No woman has ever dared to refuse him before. And he has never begged anyone like what he was doing to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "And what part time job might that be?" She asked, still continuing to walk despite being trailed by the black BMW at her side.

Yi Jung seemed to have lost a bit of his patience and went out of the car to walk by Ga Eul's side. The car remained trailing them at a turtle's pace though. "You're hired as my Gallery Manager." He said as he looked at her with a small smile.

"Gallery Manager? And what makes you think I'd accept that job?" She asked in annoyance. "Seriously, you rich brats always think that you could have everything your way. It's annoying!" She loudly complained. "And stop following me!"

"You need a job, I can give you a job. I don't need you lecturing me about being a rich brat. It's not like it's gonna change anything, right?" Yi Jung replied. There was a simple truth in his words that she was all the more annoyed at him again. He had a point and she hated it. And she hated it even more because she practically liked him despite being annoyed at him.

Unable to tolerate Yi Jung's presence anymore, Ga Eul abruptly stopped walking and breathed out a deep sigh. Then, she stared intently at Yi Jung who stared back at her questioningly. "Young Master Yi Jung, please stop this nonsense. You don't have any obligation to help me find a part time job. I know that I am indebted to you for helping me take revenge against Sun-Pyo but I hope you just leave me alone." She said.

Yi jung was dumbfounded. She was right. Why was he doing this in the first place? She was just one ordinary commoner who worked her ass off to earn money. Why was he even bothering to convince the hard-headed girl to come his exhibit when she didn't want to come? The answers never came to him though. He just felt a gut-feel telling him that Ga Eul must be at his exhibit.

Ga Eul walked past him after she said those words and Yi Jung only smiled bitterly at himself. He must be going crazy. "Take her." Yi Jung finally ordered his men who immediately ran after Ga Eul and forcefully brought her inside the car despite her protests. "Yah. Be careful not to hurt her." He instructed his men.

"_Yah!_ So Yi Jung! Where are you taking me?!" Ga Eul's voice rang loudly inside the car as she struggled. However, her voice was suddenly muffled when a white handkerchief with a dizzying chemical was covered on her nose, rendering his unconscious.

Yi Jung stared at Ga Eul's face as she lay unconscious and frowned. 'When did the great Casanova, So Yi Jung, relied on underhand tactics to take a girl?' He thought. Surely, he must not have been stooping down to Jun-Pyo's level just to bring a girl with him. The ridiculous fact was that, he was. "_Aish_…" Yi Jung muttered. It would be a disgrace to his reputation as a girl charmer if anyone knew that he kidnapped a girl just to bring her with him.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Three: "His Winning Piece"

'Thank you for making me feel better.' From Ga Eul. The note read.

Yi Jung stared at Ga Eul's face again. Why did he even need the girl to be at his exhibit? The answer finally showed itself to him. He needed Ga Eul for show. Tonight, she was going to be his winning piece. Tonight, she was going to be his props in order to win the hearts of his audiences. He needed her because she was a charming piece of art. And she was going to be his pair to charm off his audiences. As cruel as it may sound, he needed Ga Eul, not because he was interested in her. Or… Is he?

* * *

Thanks for the reviews~!

**devilishgiirl** - Yes, I am the same shattered teardrops from Winglin! Nice bumping into you here!  
**round76063** - Thank you! I wrote it that way for a better effect on the story. Glad you liked it!  
**Checkered. Pajama. Pants** - Whoah... Thank you! I hope my future twists on this story doesn't disappoint you!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Three: "His Winning Piece"**

* * *

Yi Jung stared at Ga Eul's sleeping form as she sat asleep on the sofa. The attendants have finished dressing her up while she was asleep. Truthfully speaking, she didn't look like a commoner being dressed with fine and expensive clothes. She looked… beautiful beyond description. Yi Jung found himself admiring the young woman who got him to use underhand tactics just to bring him with her. For the first time in his life, his charm became utterly useless.

Yi Jung stared at the box in front of him. It was the box containing Ga Eul's chocolates. It was already a few days old but it remained unconsumed. All the other chocolates given to him were thrown out but this one… He couldn't find any reason to throw it. He slowly lifted the lid off the box and looked at the chocolate inside. There was a chocolate pair inside. A boy and a girl. The girl was dressed in a pink dress, almost resembling Ga Eul. And the boy was in a tux. Inside the box was also a note hand written by Ga Eul, herself.

'Thank you for making me feel better.' From Ga Eul. The note read.

Yi Jung stared at Ga Eul's face again. Why did he need the girl to be at his exhibit? The answer finally showed up to him. He needed Ga Eul for show. Tonight, she was going to be his winning piece. Tonight, she was going to be his props in order to win the hearts of his audiences. He needed him because she was a charming piece of art. And she was going to be his pair to charm off his audiences. . As cruel as it may sound, he needed Ga Eul, not because he was interested in her. Or… Is he?

He always thought men are fools who are fans of romantic fairy tales and melodramatic shows. His exhibit, though an art exhibit, was still simply just a show. True, it was an exhibit of his prowess in pot-making but people need something more than art in order to charm them. Yi Jung knew perfectly well that his Father's name would be brought up during his exhibit. And for that, he must be prepared. He must surpass his Father's shadow in order to fully establish his name. And to do that, he needed Ga Eul.

-oOo-

Ga Eul wrinkled her nose before she finally opened her eyes to wake up. The first thing she saw was the image of no other than So Yi Jung, sitting on a chair with glasses on as he was reading a book. She felt like she was dreaming when she saw him but she realized that the image she saw was all too real to be just a dream. He immediately looked up at her the moment she moved. He stared at his wrist watch and smiled. "Right on time…" He said and smiled charmingly.

Ga Eul remembered looking for a part-time job. Then, she also remembered Yi Jung suddenly showing up and… "Yah! Where am I?!" She stood up with a fierce and angry expression on her face the moment she realized what Yi Jung had done to her. She looked around her and was astonished to see herself inside an elegantly decorated and well-lit room.

Yi Jung patiently put down the book he was reading, took off the glasses he was wearing and stood up as well. "You're in my house. And my exhibit starts in exactly an hour. So… Shall we go?" He asked with a surprisingly calm expression on his face. It looked like Ga Eul's sudden outrage didn't even faze him.

"Yah! Didn't I tell you that I don't want to go to your exhibit?" Ga Eul continued to argue.

Yi Jung looked at her nonchalantly. "But you're all dressed up for the occasion." He said. "Besides, I've informed your parents already."

Ga Eul looked down and surveyed herself, only to be surprised that she wasn't clothed in her own clothes anymore. Instead, she was dressed in a pink off shoulder silk and satin dress which extended to above her knees. It perfectly fit her and complimented her porcelain skin. On her feet was a pair of matching pink shoes and her hair was casually let down in big curls, giving off a sweet and highly feminine aura.

"Where are my clothes and things?" Ga Eul asked. She was awed when she looked at the mirror to her side and saw a reflection of a woman who looked all too unrealistic for her. Sadly, she wasn't the woman on the mirror. It was only a fleeting image of what she looked like if she was painted with money. She sharply stared at Yi Jung again. "I want my clothes and things back." She spoke with finality.

"Ga Eul-ah…" Yi Jung groaned exasperatedly. "Just this one time, can't we just get along?" He asked. His expression was tired and almost desperate. It was hard for Ga Eul to actually believe that the great playboy, So Yi Jung, could actually act so desperate and helpless.

"Getting along is impossible. It would be better if we lived independently outside of each other's worlds. You live your life, I live mine. It would save us both the burden of trying to get along." Ga Eul insisted. It was not because she hated him that's why she was saying those things. She was being realistic. She was too tired of being hurt. First, from Sun-Pyo who was only after a woman's looks and body, Second, from Yi Jung, who was every inch, a womanizer. She wasn't the kind of woman who would try to put up with those things.

Yi Jung sighed. "I need you to be at my exhibit." He honestly spoke and Ga Eul was suddenly taken aback.

"Why?" She asked.

"I need you to be a doll. I need you to smile. I need you to charm off my audiences. That's all you need to do." He explained, but Ga Eul was still puzzled about the things he spoke off. "In short, I need you to put on a show for me. Just like what I did for you with Sun-pyo." Yi Jung continued.

Ga Eul smiled bitterly with sadness etched in her eyes. It was only then that she realized how much of a cold-hearted bastard So Yi Jung could be. If he wanted a doll for his exhibit, he could have just picked one from his string of girlfriends and bring her with him. If he wanted a commoner for a doll, he could have charmed any random girl on the street and she would surely say yes. Why did it have to be her? He knew perfectly well how she had come to feel for him after he helped her. He was mercilessly hurting her. But Ga Eul smiled instead. She refused to show him how much she hurt.

Yi Jung knew that his words stung Ga Eul. But he couldn't help it. The girl was just as hard headed as Jan Di. He would have to be frank with her. He saw her smile bitterly and finally broke off into a laugh which sounded like a rattled chord. There were traces of crystal tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she remained smiling. It made Yi Jung felt guilty. This was another reason why nice girls were troublesome. They always made him feel guilty for hurting them. If she would have been just like any ordinary woman, he would not have felt any tinge of guilt or whatsoever.

Ga Eul finally calmed down and stopped laughing. "You just need a doll? You really think women are such pathetic creatures, do you?" She asked mockingly. "You don't have to answer that…_ Araso_… I will be your doll for tonight. Let's put on another show… This will be my payment for your help with Sun-Pyo…" Ga Eul stated.

Yi Jung nodded and offered his hand to Ga Eul.

She took it without any question and they marched off to start the performance of their lives.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Four: "Jagiya"

Yi Jung took a step back and took Ga Eul from where she stood. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet the woman who has inspired me to injure my hands and create a masterpiece like no other. Meet my _Jagiya_." There were flashes of lights as cameras began to take a batch of pictures of the couple onstage again. There were also murmurs and whispers along the audiences. Most of the women were envious of Ga Eul and they were exceptionally impressed at how romantic So Yi Jung could be.

On the other hand, Ga Eul fulfilled her side of the bargain. Yi Jung's instructions were precise. She would not tell anyone her name. She would not answer questions. Yi Jung will do most of the talking. She will just smile and be like a doll. True to her word, Ga Eul became a doll. Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and smiled at her. "Smile, _Jagiya_… You look beautiful tonight..." He said.

-oOo-

a/n:  
Thanks for the reviews, **Krizzie! **


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Jagiya is roughly translated as 'Sweetheart' in Hangul (Korean).

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Four: "Jagiya"**

* * *

"Smile… The show is about to start…" Yi Jung said as he and Ga Eul were sitting inside the car. They have just arrived at the building where the exhibit will be held. There were already a lot of people waiting for the arrival of the master artisan who was the artist behind the exhibit. Several high profiled politicians were there too, even the Prime Minister and his wife including several council ministers of South Korea. Aside from politicians, there were also CEOs of _Chaebols_ and _Zaibatsus_, media men and a swarm of high class people from different countries around the world.

The moment Yi Jung stepped out of the car, lights of cameras began flashing on his face. He smiled charmingly at them with Ga Eul standing beside him. Though unused to such treatment and demeanor, she quickly adjusted and shyly smiled to the people around her. Simple Ga Eul became So Yi Jung's priceless little doll.

Of course, among the people, Jan Di together with the other members of the F4 were there too. They were a bit surprised when Yi Jung emerged out of the car with Ga Eul by his side. Jan Di began to suspect that Yi Jung had charmed off her friend. It became her personal crusade that night to take Ga Eul away from Yi Jung. She was afraid of what might happen to her friend. After all, So Yi Jung was a well-known playboy.

When Yi Jung was finally up by the stage, he stepped forward and gave his words of welcome. Ga Eul remained standing by the side, fulfilling his role as the charming little doll of the night. She was a little uncomfortable with the looks people were giving her but she had to endure everything. It was her payment for Yi Jung's help.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen… I would like to welcome you all to my exhibit. I hope that my pieces inspire the artists within each of you and I hope you enjoy this event tonight. I will be discussing five of my favorite pieces tonight as there is a story behind each piece. Listen. Enjoy. Appreciate. Be enthralled. Thank you very much." Yi Jung said.

Immediately after his speech, the first of his five favorite pieces was brought out. The first pot was entitled, 'Primadonna'. It was a small rounded white pot with black lining outlining it's opening and lower portion. It was included in Yi Jung's top five favorite because of one very obvious reason, the carvings on its body was intricately designed. The details were hand carved by a skilled carver who was recently declared as one of the national artists of Korea.

"This piece right here is a Primadonna. She is a classic piece, elegant, intricate and captivating. The clay used for this piece is also a rare one. As you can see, it is colored white, in contrast to the black paint which covered only a fraction of its body. The carvings were personally designed by me and were carved by a national artist. This piece easily became one of my top five favorites because it refuses to be ignored. Like a typical Primadonna, it begs for attention and so, I gave it my full-attention in detail. This piece shall be auctioned off tonight so for those interested, please give your full attention on this one."

After the first, came the second one. It was a bigger pot and in contrast to the whiteness of the first one, the second pot was pure black with little white paint and intricate crystals adorning its body. The crystals gleamed attractively in the light which caught most of the audiences in awe.

"She is Ruby. She is fiery red and passionate. From the name of the precious stone which adorned its body, Ruby is the embodiment of seduction and sexual prowess. She gleams fiery amidst the lights and enchants your eyes with her Ruby crystals." Yi Jung suddenly chuckled in the middle of speaking and shyly spoke once more. "Actually, I got the inspiration for Ruby from a fiery love scene in a movie I once watched." His comment made the audiences smile. He suddenly looked like an infatuated school boy who confessed to his crush. His shy bedimpled smile easily won the hearts of the audiences.

The third piece was an elongated pot with a gray and shiny surface. Along the surface were cracks which were colored aquamarine. The cracks weren't entirely defects on the pot but rather, part of its intricate design. Its color was pleasing to the eyes as it was a mixture of light gray and blue.

"Meet tall and gentle Gillian. The cracks along her body aren't really cracks. It took a long time for me to figure out how to make those cracks along its body. The cracks aren't defects but are parts of its design. I had to develop a process which allows me to create artificial cracks on the pot. The aquamarine color was also not painted, rather, it is a mineral placed along the artificial cracks which when heated turns into the color aquamarine and hardens as part of the pot."

The fourth piece was a medium height black pot with gleaming Swarovski crystals on its body. The crystals proved to be eye catching and enchanting beyond description. The crystals were like stars floating along the body of the shiny black pot which was like the dark night sky.

"Meet Cassiopeia. This piece was inspired by the constellation Cassiopeia. The crystals you see gleaming along its body are made of Swarovski crystals and the big crystals, the ones representing the constellation of Cassiopeia are pure fifteen karat diamonds. I've always thought that star gazing was one of the unofficial courtship tactics to win a girl and so, this piece was born. Be careful though, Cassiopeia is a highly overprotective and possessive kind of girl." With that, Yi Jung winked which earned him awestruck looks from the females.

"Before I show you my last piece, I would like to show you my hand." Yi Jung said. He raised the sleeve of his left and right arms and showed everyone both his hands. "This is the hand of a potter." He explained. And true to his words, his hands weren't as smooth as they used to be. Rather, there were several cuts and red marks on them. "I don't usually gain cuts from pot-making. However, when I was making this piece, I thought to myself that this piece would contain… my heart."

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet my most favorite piece, meet _Jagiya_." Out came the pot Yi Jung was painting eleven hours ago. "I molded this pot last Valentine's Day and I only finished making it early this morning. Unlike the first piece, _Jagiya_ doesn't have rare clay on her. Unlike the second and fourth pieces, she doesn't attractive crystals and jewels. Her body is also not normally shaped. The carvings decorating her body were not done by a national artist. However, _Jagiya_ is my favorite one of all. Why? Because _Jagiya_ isn't the fruit of exceptional methods of pot-making. She's the product of staying true to the age-old art of pottery making. Her curves depict softness, elegance and grace. Her base is bigger than the rest of her to signify stability and being strong-willed. Her mouth, on one angle, she may seem smiling, on another, she may seem frowning. The smiling angle is more pronounced to signify that she is a positive thinker and always smiled despite odds. This piece is especially my favorite out of all the other because _Jagiya_ was the one who injured my hands. Ladies and gentlemen, the wavy carvings on _Jagiya_'s body was personally designed and carved by yours truly. I don't know if I would dare to create a piece as her again in the future. The carving was painstakingly harsh on my hands. Also, this particular piece has a secret, but I won't be telling you what it is. It wouldn't be called a secret if it was known now, would it? "

Yi Jung took a step back and took Ga Eul from where she stood. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet the woman who has inspired me to injure my hands and create a masterpiece like no other. Meet my _Jagiya_." There were flashes of lights as cameras began to take a batch of pictures of the couple onstage again. There were also murmurs and whispers along the audiences. Most of the women were envious of Ga Eul and they were exceptionally impressed at how romantic So Yi Jung could be.

On the other hand, Ga Eul was more than surprised to have heard Yi Jung speak of her with such high regard. However, she realized that she should not keep her hopes up, instead Ga Eul fulfilled her side of the bargain. Yi Jung's instructions were precise. She would not tell anyone her name. She would not answer questions. Yi Jung will do most of the talking. She will just smile and be like a doll. True to her word, Ga Eul became a doll. Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and smiled at her. "Smile, _Jagiya_… You look beautiful tonight..." He said.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Five: "A Woman of Different Faces"

When Ga Eul finished speaking, the audiences clapped their hands in agreement. They could not have said it any better. She looked up at Yi Jung again and was surprised to have seen a look of pure admiration written on his face. "_Mianhaeyo_… I couldn't keep my mouth shut." She whispered and pouted. She always had this intense need in her to help her friends. Yi Jung might not have been her friend and they always bickered a lot but being a morally upright person, Ga Eul did what she thought was right.

Seeing Ga Eul apologize for no reason at all, Yi Jung only smiled. She was a woman of different faces indeed. She was Jan Di's loyal friend. She was a commoner. She was a die-hard romantic who believes in soul mates. She was the exact opposite of him. But somehow, Yi Jung felt a little more at ease when he held her hand throughout his conversation with the reporters. It was amazing how one strange girl suddenly affected him enormously when F4 couldn't even do anything.

-oOo-


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Five: "A Woman of Different Faces"**

* * *

After introducing his top five favorite pieces, the media personalities were given a chance to ask a question to Yi Jung. Various questions arose and Yi Jung answered them all politely. He charmingly enthralled everyone with his smile and well-thought of answers. He was soft-spoken and good natured. Everyone who listened to Yi Jung speak instantly liked the man. He was charismatic beyond reason.

And all the while, Ga Eul stood beside him. As much as she hated the scrutinizing looks that were thrown at her, she had to endure portraying her role. Added more was the fact that all throughout Yi Jung's conversation with the press, he was holding her hand. She looked to her side and there it was. Their hands clasped tightly together. For some reason, Yi Jung's hand felt cold and clammy, contrary to how he looked so confident and at ease. Ga Eul tried withdrawing her hand but she only felt Yi Jung clutching it tighter, not allowing her to break free.

The conversation was pleasant and the atmosphere was friendly, however, Ga Eul felt Yi Jung's grip on her hand suddenly tighten in an abnormal manner when a specific question was asked by one of the press people. She looked at him and he was still smiling, however, his grip on her hand was all too tight for comfort. She realized that despite acting all confident and assertive, Yi Jung was in deep turmoil.

"I repeat, Yi Jung-_sshi_, as a potter, in what way can you distinguish yourself from your Father who is also a renowned pot-maker?" The reported repeated his question again.

Yi Jung continued to smile. He looked like he was thinking but in reality, he was in deep rage. He hated being compared to his Father. That man was a sorry ass excuse for a Father. After a few minutes, when Yi Jung still could not give a definite answer, Ga Eul suddenly raised her hand and was recognized by the press.

"Uhm… May I answer that question for Yi Jung-_sshi_?" She asked, looking positive and hopeful. The press people began snapping pictures again. She looked like a delicate little thing that standing next to Yi Jung, she looked like she could not manage all on her own. Well, that and the fact that they looked perfect together. Of course, hearing Ga Eul's voice, Yi Jung suddenly looked surprised at her. His instructions were clear after all. She was not to say anything.

"Hmm… To be honest, I am not a pot enthusiast. I know very little about arts and crafts, but I think the So family are all gifted artists since Yi Jung's father is also a renowned potter. I haven't personally seen Yi Jung's Father's works. I've only seen some of them in magazines." Ga Eul openly itinerated.

"I think what distinguishes Yi Jung's pieces from his Father's is that Yi Jung openly personifies traits of real people into his pieces. He tries real hard to capture that certain trait in a person and express it in his pots. Rarely do we find an artist who has the passion and is able to do such a thing. I think Yi Jung-sshi is one of those talented artists." She smiled as she spoke.

Her tone was jovial as she spoke of Yi Jung and his arts. Her face expressed positivity and fascination with the art that Yi Jung expressed himself into. And with that brief answer, she was able to make everyone understand that she was more than just a pretty face. It was then that everyone understood how she had become Yi Jung's inspiration for his most favorite piece. She was the embodiment of Yi Jung's beautiful masterpiece. And she was a lady worthy to be an inspiration for such beautiful art form.

When Ga Eul finished speaking, the audiences clapped their hands in agreement. They could not have said it any better. She looked up at Yi Jung again and was surprised to have seen a look of pure admiration written on his face. "_Mianhaeyo_… I couldn't keep my mouth shut." She whispered and pouted. She always had this intense need in her to help her friends. Yi Jung might not have been her friend and they always bickered a lot but being a morally upright person, Ga Eul did what she thought was right.

Seeing Ga Eul apologize for no reason at all, Yi Jung only smiled. She was a woman of different faces indeed. She was Jan Di's loyal friend. She was a commoner. She was a die-hard romantic who believes in soul mates. She was the exact opposite of him. But somehow, Yi Jung felt a little more at ease when he held her hand throughout his conversation with the reporters. It was amazing how one strange girl suddenly affect him enormously when F4 couldn't even do anything.

What came next was a jovial mingling of high class personalities. Yi Jung was pulled into conversations by different people, all of them influential and filthy rich. Meanwhile, Ga Eul opted to stay in a corner and wait for Yi Jung to return. She was ultimately rescued from boredom when Jan Di suddenly found her. She broke into a thankful smile when she and Jan Di finally met.

"Jan Di-ah!" Ga Eul's voice was both thankful and glad. Being alone in a swarm of high class people without knowing anyone, finding Jan Di brought her much relief.

"Ga Eul-ah, you have a lot of explaining to do." Jan Di raised her brow and stared threateningly at her friend.

Ga eul looked helpless and unable to say anything. She told Jan Di she wouldn't come but here she was. And she even came with So Yi Jung. This was more than enough to make Jan Di highly suspicious. "_Mianhae_… You see, Yi Jung-_sshi_… Uhm… He gave me a job in exchange for me to accompany him here…" She lied. Actually, she had not accepted Yi Jung's job offer yet. She hated lying to Jan Di but she was not eager to tell her the truth too. Jan Di has her own set of problems. She need not add anything more.

"Are you sure?" Jan Di eyed her suspiciously. "Ga Eul-ah, you be careful. Don't let Yi Jung's charm get to you, araso? He's a playboy! You wouldn't want to date a man like that! You're only gonna get hurt and I tell you, once you get involved with the F4, your life will be very miserable! Look at me… Don't you pity me? I have to endure the annoying Goo Jun Pyo!" Jan Di complained with a helpless and exasperated expression on her face.

Ga Eul only smiled. She knew that despite Jan Di's protests, her friend was already falling for Goo Jun Pyo. She just didn't want to openly admit it. "Jan Di-ah, you must admit, although Jun Pyo is annoying, you look glowing." She commented and grinned at her friend.

"Yah. Who's side are you on?" Jan Di asked defensively.

"Of course I'm not your side. It would be difficult if I started defending you and Goo Jun Pyo at the same time." She replied. "Oh… Jan Di, here comes Goo Jun Pyo!"

And so, as easily as Jan Di found Ga Eul, she was just as easily dragged away by the imposing Goo Jun Pyo. Ga Eul was left all by herself again. But she didn't look sad or lonely. She looked quite contented as she stared at Jan Di and Jun Pyo bickering. A small smile was playing on her lips. Jan Di and Jun Pyo might not be the sweetest pair in the world, but she knew that they were in love. She turned her attention instead into looking at the displayed pot which was one of the highlights of Yi Jung's exhibit.

The piece was beautiful. It was intricately detailed and elegant. If what Yi Jung said was true, that she was the inspiration for that particular piece, how come the piece was so elegant and beautiful? She wasn't even anything special. She wasn't classy, she wasn't pretty. She was just a mere commoner, nothing too special. Apparently, Ga Eul thought poorly of herself. She was a woman with a serious case of ignorance about her own beautiful traits.

'_Jagiya_ huh?' She thought. 'Why would he name a pot _Jagiya_?' She thought to herself. She remembered how Yi Jung had called her _Jagiya_ and told the people that she was the inspiration for that particular piece. 'He must have made it all up.' She thought, consoling herself. She didn't want to believe that a commoner like her would be the inspiration for such a beautiful piece of art. She was much too simple and ordinary. She wasn't even Yi Jung's type. She thought bitterly to herself.

"Smiling has always been easier than explaining why you're sad…" Ga Eul heard a foreign voice beside her. When she looked to her right, she saw awed with the sight of a tall man who had the handsomest face. "Don't you think?" He asked with a pleasant smile on his face. He was a foot taller than her, his hair cropped short but suited him nonetheless. His face was a little feminine but he seriously looked good even with such soft features. But above all his devastatingly striking features, it was his eyes that she found most attractive.

"Huh?" Ga Eul only managed to say.

"When I looked at this particular piece, that's what came into my mind." He explained. He looked friendly and amiable, like someone who could easily be friends with Ga Eul. "Do you like this piece?" He asked.

Even before Ga Eul could answer, Yi Jung suddenly appeared by her side and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively, easily steering her a foot away from the stranger and putting himself between her and the man. Of course, Yi Jung was smiling all too charmingly when he appeared. "Jae Joong-_sshi_…. Long time, no see." He greeted.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Six: "Returning the Favor"

Of course, Ga Eul smiled as well but kept a sharp look on her eyes when she talked to him. "Yah… Yi Jung-_sshi,_ unfortunately, I cannot make myself appreciate anything from you, be it good intentions or not._ Mianhae…_" She said quite sarcastically, but still with a smile.

From a third person's point of view, they looked like they were enjoying their conversation with each other as they were smiling sweetly. They even looked like they were already a couple as Yi Jung sat closely with Ga Eul and they kept whispering at each other. There was definitely something between those two and again, the press people were hawk eyed and eager to record everything. However, this observation was far from reality. In fact, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were bickering. They only did it in a sort of amorous way.

* * *

**a/n:** For those of your wondering, Kim Jae Joong is a member of the Korean boy group Dong Bang Shin Ki aka Tohoshinki aka TVXQ... and I seriously adore the guy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!  
**Krizzie** - haha It's okay! At least you read it!  
**bianca ehem** - Thank you! Glad you liked my story!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Six: "Returning the Favor"**

* * *

'You have got to be kidding me…' Ga Eul thought when Yi Jung introduced the man he called Jae Joong as a distant cousin of his. How could people from his clan look so aberrantly good looking? She sighed. It must have been a curse that's been running on his family or something. Seriously, it should be a crime to be so… so… sinfully attractive! '_Aish_…' She thought with envy and annoyance. If only she was born with an equally magnetic charm…

Apparently, Kim Jae Joong, Yi Jung's cousin was also an artist. 'Also another curse on their clan…' Ga Eul thought. 'How come they look so perfect and… and talented?!' She could not help but ask. Kim Jae Joong was a model from Paris who chose to pursue his passion in the arts, as a composer, than be the heir of a multi-million chaebol. He supported himself through college by doing modeling jobs while he studied music.

From the pieces she heard from Yi Jung and Jae Joong's conversation, Jae Joong was going to temporarily stay in Seoul to fulfill a contract. He had a contract to compose several songs for well-known artists. Aside from modeling in Paris, Jae Joong was a well-known multi-lingual composer hiding in another obscure and vague alias. He said he preferred having anonymity as a composer and further added that he, as Kim Jae Joong the model was an entirely different persona than the Kim Jae Joong, who was the composer.

Before Yi Jung wheeled her away from Jae Joong, Ga Eul heard Jae Joong say that he wanted to bid for the piece that was inspired by 'Yi Jung-sshi's beautiful lady friend'. Apparently, Yi Jung told him that the piece wasn't part of the auction. It was merely there for display. He even added that he already reserved to give it to someone dear to him.

"You shouldn't talk to him…" Yi Jung finally said when they were safely away from Jae Joong. They sat adjacent each other on the main table and conversed in hushed voices. From a third person's point of view, it looked like they were sharing some secret that was kept only between the two of them. Of course, the press did not fail to record such demeanor in a self-explanatory picture.

"Why not? He seemed nice…" Ga Eul responded.

"Because…" He looked like he was going to say something serious but stopped himself in mid-sentence. Obviously, he was keeping something. "Well, because you don't know him that well…" He reasoned out instead.

"How can I know him if I don't talk to him?" Ga Eul replied stubbornly.

She had a point but Yi Jung refused to yield to her. Oh, what the hell? Why would he care about who she talked to? The Republic of Korea is a free country! It's country proud of its democratic form of government! She may do as she pleases! It's not like he was her Father or anything, right? But then again, thinking back at how he quickly came to steer Ga Eul away from his distant cousin, he was surprised to have done so. And he was even more surprised because when he thought about being in the same situation with Ga Eul again, he decided that he would do the same thing. The realization made Yi Jung smile nervously to himself. He was a little less like himself lately and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Don't argue with me…" Yi Jung whispered, trying to keep his cool in order not to forcibly impose on Ga Eul to follow what he said.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes and looked annoyed at Yi Jung. "What? Should I always blindly follow what you say? Is that what you're saying, So Yi Jung-_sshi_?" She replied sharply. "Don't I have a judgment of my own that I have to rely on your perception of another person?" She added. She was also trying her best to keep her voice down so as not to garner much attention from the press.

Yi Jung was ticked off. He couldn't believe that they were arguing over a person she just met a few minutes ago and with whom she only had a very brief and unreliable conversation. However, Yi Jung chose to smile at Ga Eul in order to hide the fact that they were in a heated discussion. "Yah, Ga Eul-_sshi_, I said what I said with good intentions. I hope you appreciate that rather than argue with me." He said, still with a smile on his face.

Of course, Ga Eul smiled as well but kept a sharp look on her eyes when she talked to him. "Yah… Yi Jung-_sshi_, unfortunately, I cannot make myself appreciate anything from you, be it good intentions or not. _Mianhae…_" She said quite sarcastically, but still with a smile.

From a third person's point of view, they looked like they were enjoying their conversation with each other as they were smiling sweetly. They even looked like they were already a couple as Yi Jung sat closely with Ga Eul and they kept whispering at each other. There was definitely something between those two and again, the press people were hawk eyed and eager to record everything. However, this observation was far from reality. In fact, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were bickering. They only did it in a sort of amorous way.

Finally, the night slowly came to pass by until each visitor left. F4 together with Jan Di and Ga Eul were left to celebrate the success of Yi Jung's exhibit at Yi Jung's house. They all had a toast and congratulated Yi Jung for having such a successful event. Excluding Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin instantly felt that something was a little off with Yi Jung since the exhibit began. He usually didn't bring a pair along with him. The girls who appeared with him during events were mostly ladies whom he met on the said event and ended up sticking close to him. But tonight, it was different. He brought a pair along. And much to their amazement, it was no other than Jan Di's friend, Ga Eul.

"Uhm…_ Mianhaeyo_, Jan Di, I really have to get going…" Ga Eul said as she stood close to her friend. Of course, the F4 couldn't help but hear her sentiments.

"You're going already?" Woo Bin was the one who spoke first. "You could stay here for the night. There are plenty of rooms." He suggested. Yi Jung was about to say the same thing but Woo Bin beat him to it so he simply awaited Ga Eul's response.

"I really have to go. My parents would be worried if I didn't come home." She replied.

"I can inform them that you're staying with us." Yi Jung offered.

"_Aniyo_… There's no need for that." She smiled uncomfortably. "Really… I need to go home…" Ga Eul insisted. She decided that her job was done and there was no need for her to stay after it was through. Actually, being with the other F4 was something she enjoyed. They didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she was a mere commoner. Of course, there were times when she felt out of place but it was not because they were deliberately making her feel that way. It was more of the fact that sometimes, they talk of topics which aren't known to commoners such as her.

The only person who intimidated her beyond her limit was no other than So Yi Jung. He was a sinfully charming devil with that equally sinful smile. Seriously, So Yi Jung must be banned from smiling. It was bringing a lot of seriously ill adverse effects… especially on her. She could not believe that from their first meeting onwards, their conversation was mostly composed of debates, arguments and they were mostly bickering. The only time they got along was when he helped her get revenge on Sun Pyo. And they were just pretending at that time! What was more appalling was that even though she despised his womanizing ways too much… She couldn't help herself from being captivated by him…

"Ga Eul-ah, it's late already. You can stay… I don't think it's safe to go home…" Jan Di reminded Ga Eul but her mind was already made up. She was going home.

"Araso… I'll take you home then…" Yi Jung stated. It was not a question. It was more like he simply declared that he was taking her home. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin only looked at each other all too knowingly. Something was definitely up and they were both not gonna miss any of it.

"_Aniyo_, you don't need to do that… I can… I can call a cab. I can go home by myself." Ga Eul defended. She didn't like relying on Yi Jung too much. He was like an unstable walking time bomb. There was no certainty in him and he was definitely one of the least persons she could rely on.

"Yah, it's late and you're a lady. I took you here, and as your escort, I shall take you home." He declared. Ga Eul didn't know whether to be thankful or be disappointed. Should she be thankful that chivalry was still alive in Yi Jung? Or should she disappointed because she was again, going to take his help?

She sighed. "_Araso_…" She finally obliged with a pout on her face. She definitely didn't like the idea of Yi Jung taking her home.

And so, Yi Jung drove Ga Eul home. Silence filled most of the journey and they were both too uncomfortable to say anything. Ga Eul was already thinking about what to do the very next day since she still hasn't found another job. She was so absorbed into thinking about her burdens that she didn't hear Yi Jung suddenly speak.

"What? What did you say?" She asked, breaking off from her own trail of thoughts.

Yi Jung sighed. "_Komaowoyo…_" He repeated.

"Huh? For what?" She asked puzzled.

"For standing up for me back at the exhibit…" He replied.

"We're even then… I don't owe you anything anymore." She said as she looked outside the window of the car. She smiled sadly. This was the part where her connections with Yi Jung would be severed in order to preserve whatever dignity she had left. She knew what was beginning to grow inside her heart and she wasn't going to let it grow further.

"Stop by the curb." She instructed Yi Jung. "This is where I get off. It would be hard for your car to make a U-turn if you go further than here. I'll just walk from here on… Thank you for the ride…" She explained and got out of the car.

Apparently, Yi Jung got out as well and began walking with her. "It's dark. I have to make sure you get home or else Jan Di would attack me with her deadly jumping turning side kick. I value my life." Yi Jung joked and smiled. He slowly took off his coat and hung it on Ga Eul's shoulders without saying anything.

Ga Eul wanted to protest but was too tired to do so. The night had been very tiresome and stressful for her. The only thing she wanted at that exact moment was to collapse on her bed and fall into slumber. "If you value your life, you'd have to be scared of me more than of Jan Di." Ga Eul replied with a wistful smile.

"Huh? Why is that?" Yi Jung asked intrigued.

"If you value your high class life, you wouldn't be too nice to me. Like you said, nice girls like me are troublesome." Ga Eul explained and stopped walking in front of a small house. "This is my home. Good night and thank you." She said and turned her back on him.

Before Ga Eul could completely go inside, Yi Jung spoke. "Uhm… I was wondering if…" Yi Jung began.

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to accompany me to other functions… You know, if I need someone to be with me to attend other events…" He slowly itinerated. For that one moment, Yi Jung seriously looked like a baffled little boy who was unable to express himself. The image of him looking like that made Ga Eul's lips curve into a smile.

"_Aniyo_… I think this would be the last one… I can't stand the hateful stares from your fan girls…" Ga Eul jokingly replied.

Yi Jung chuckled. "_Aniyo_… I beg to disagree." He said. "Those weren't hateful stares… Those were of envy and jealousy. You know why?" Yi Jung paused and smiled. "Because you were undoubtedly the prettiest lady among all of them tonight."

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Seven: "Decisions"

"Yi Jung-ah!" Ga Eul called and Yi Jung turned around to face her again. "Tell me, who was the girl who became your inspiration for the piece you called Jagiya?" She asked with an equally curious and hopeful expression on her face.

"You really want to know?" He asked and she nodded earnestly. "Read my lips." He instructed. "It's Chu. Ga. Eul." With that, he smiled and walked away but then, a thought occurred to him and he looked back at her again. "Do you like Jagiya?" He asked. Ga Eul merely looked at him with a puzzled expression. She didn't know what to say. She really did like Jagiya but she was still hesitating whether she really was the inspiration for the piece. After all, Yi Jung was an unpredictable man.

-oOo-

Thank you for the reviews!  
**krizzie** - Jae Joong is my husband! LOL. Just dreaming. hehe  
**blahxcrap** - Don't worry. Jae Joong is merely a small part of this story. That is as much as I can assure you.  
**RokerChic5** - Why thank you! I'm glad you fell in love with my story!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Seven: "Decisions"**

* * *

Truthfully speaking, hearing something like that from Yi Jung made her heart suddenly skip a beat. If she was just like the usual flock of girls that hung around him, she would have thrown herself at his disposal already. But since she was Chu Ga Eul, she didn't act like that. Instead, she smirked and triumphantly looked at him.

"I knew that. I just like acting humble." She replied with that oh-so-pretty smirk written on her face.

Yi Jung could not help but chuckle and genuinely smile at her. She was really something, wasn't she? "Yah… Chu Ga Eul, don't be so full of yourself!" Yi Jung replied still chuckling. As of that moment, Yi Jung felt… relaxed. He missed this kind of feeling, the kind that makes you nostalgic and at ease for no apparent reason at all. He missed the feeling of having an innocent little talk with a girl because quite frankly, he's never talked to a girl like this in a long time.

Ga Eul's pleasant smirk suddenly disappeared and was replaced by sheer seriousness as she looked at Yi Jung. "Stop that." She said in a harsh tone.

"Stop what?" Yi Jung asked quite confused.

"Charming me."

Yi Jung's smile grew a lot bigger. It was now his turn to smirk. "So… You think I'm charming?" He asked. Written all over his face was his all too bloated ego the moment he heard what Ga Eul just said. For some unknown reason, Yi Jung felt a lot more cheerful hearing what Ga Eul said compared to what he felt when he finally accomplished his exhibit. So, So Yi Jung's charm wasn't entirely useless after all…

"Yah. I can't believe you fell for that!" Ga Eul began laughing her head off. The truth was, she was too tired of resisting Yi Jung's charm and gave in to what her subconscious mind told her to do. The result was her telling him to stop charming her. Apparently, she easily regretted giving in to Yi Jung's charm and decided to pass it all off as a joke. She tried to laugh as normally as she could but found it quite embarrassing. She just hoped that Yi Jung wouldn't see through it though.

"I'm going in…" She finally said when her fake laugh slowly died down.

Yi Jung nodded and watched her go inside before he turned his back to leave. 'I wonder how you managed to act like a doll tonight. You are one very lousy actress, Chu Ga Eul.' Yi Jung thought to himself with a small smile playing on his lips as he walked away, however, before he could completely walk away, Ga Eul called out to him again.

"Yi Jung-ah!" Ga Eul called and Yi Jung turned around to face her again. "Tell me, who was the girl who became your inspiration for the piece you called _Jagiya_?" She asked with an equally curious and hopeful expression on her face.

"You really want to know?" He asked and she nodded earnestly. "Read my lips." He instructed. "It's Chu. Ga. Eul." With that, he smiled and walked away but then, a thought occurred to him and he looked back at her again. "Do you like _Jagiya_?" He asked. Ga Eul merely looked at him with a puzzled expression. She didn't know what to say. She really did like _Jagiya_ but she was still hesitating whether she really was the inspiration for the piece. After all, Yi Jung was an unpredictable man.

"I'll send her to you tomorrow. Good night then… Oh, and the little boy… He hasn't completely turned you down yet." He smiled and continued to walk away, leaving Ga Eul dumbfounded and stood rooted to the ground.

'What did he just say?!' She was unable to believe that So Yi Jung just gave her his most favorite piece of pot and what did he mean when he said 'little boy'?

-oOo-

"Five hundred thousand, I say he's not going to give it." Ji Hoo said as he and Woo Bin sat by the recreational area inside Yi Jung's mansion.

Apparently, after Yi Jung drove Ga Eul home, Jan Di and Jun Pyo ended up arguing again, resulting to Jan Di walking out and Jun Pyo going after her to hopefully convince her to come back since it was so late for her to be out. And so, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were left without anything else to do. They both decided to hang out by the recreational room and play a little billiard. Their conversation eventually led to Yi Jung's out of ordinary behavior towards Jan Di's friend. It further led them to have a little bet to prove their suspicion.

"Alright. I still think Yi Jung is merely playing around." Woo Bin defended.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Yi Jung arrived with a bright smile on his face. He immediately picked up a glass by the mini bar and took a prosperous gulp of champagne. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin looked at each other suspiciously. What was Yi Jung so happy about?

"Yah… You seem to be in good mood. What happened?" Woo Bin stood up and asked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that the exhibit was successful." Yi Jung replied.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were both doubtful by his answer and so, they both shared a knowing look with each other and proceeded to execute their little bet. "Yah, Yi Jung, I need a particular girl's number from your phone. Wanna bet on it?" Woo Bin asked as he leaned by the billiard table and held his billiard stick at hand.

"You can have it. Who's the girl anyway? Eun Ri? Chae rin? Ae Hee? Tell me." Yi Jung nonchalantly replied and took another drink from his champagne. This made Woo Bin all the more suspicious. Yi Jung usually doesn't easily give out the numbers of girls to him. He usually has to win it in a bet in order to get it. This was a little unusual so it was only normal to suspect. On the other hand, Ji Hoo merely smiled as he observed. Something was definitely up.

_"Aniyo_. I want to win it in a bet. You know, the usual way. And you should promise to give it to me. _Araso_?" Woo Bin replied and readied the billiard table.

Yi Jung shrugged. He felt good and there was absolutely no way that his mood could be ruined. "_Araso_… Whatever you say. It's a bet then." He replied and picked up own billiard stick by the rack.

And so they started their little game of billiard nine balls. They were both equally good at the game so it was tough to say who would eventually win the game. After a few more minutes and a couple of trick shots, Woo Bin finally got the ninth ball in, thereby ending the game with himself as the winner. Yi Jung still grinned despite losing the game. The bet was just some girl's number so there was absolutely no problem with that.

Woo Bin grinned. "Now, for my prize?" He asked eagerly.

Yi Jung shook his head and took out his phone. "Whose number do you want anyway?" He asked as he checked his phone book.

"Ga Eul's." Woo Bin smiled as he said Ga Eul's name and awaited Yi Jung's reaction.

All too suddenly, the smile on Yi Jung's face vanished. "Ga Eul's?!" He asked in surprise and astonishment. He suddenly felt himself protesting on giving Ga Eul's number to Woo Bin. It felt wrong and he greatly disliked the idea of giving Ga Eul's number to Woo Bin. Seriously, it was really unexpected. Why would Woo Bin want Ga Eul's number? She wasn't exactly his type at all. "Yah, you don't mean Jan Di's friend Ga Eul, do you?" He asked in order to be certain.

"Yup, that's the one. Why, man?"

"Yah. Aren't you scared of Jan Di's deadly kick?" Yi Jung asked again. He really looked like he was not in favor of giving away Ga Eul's number.

Woo Bin nodded. "Yeah but, you know, she just looked really pretty tonight so I thought I should give her a call. Come on, bro! Give it to me." Woo Bin insisted like he was genuinely interested in Ga Eul. He was amused to see Yi Jung's face scrunching up into a look of panic and protest. Man! It was truly a sight to behold! "Ehh? Don't tell me you've got your eyes on her?" Woo Bin added some more fuel to his role.

"Are you kidding me? _Araso_…" Yi Jung finally said. "Give me your phone." He lifted his hand and waited as Woo Bin handed him his phone. With a not-so-happy expression, Yi Jung clicked a few buttons and handed the phone back to Woo Bin. After which, he exasperatedly looked at Woo Bin and Ji Hoo and said something about being a little tired and wanting to sleep. He quickly exited the room with an unexplainable demeanor on his face.

When Yi Jung was out of earshot, Woo Bin smiled triumphantly at Ji Hoo. "I win." He declared as he got a huge stack of bills from Ji Hoo.

"Only one way to prove, call the number." Ji Hoo suggested.

"_Araso_…" Woo Bin picked up his phone again and called the number that Yi Jung dialed. After a few seconds, the other line finally rang. "It's ringing!" Woo Bin declared cheerfully, expecting to hear Ga Eul's voice on the other line.

Much to Ji Hoo's surprise, he felt his own phone vibrating. He got it out of his pocket, only to see Woo Bin's name registered as the caller. "You're calling me?!" (a/n: muhahaha! Bad, bad boy Yi Jung!)

-oOo-

Yi Jung's face radiated playfulness as he realized that he had just tricked his two friends. And over what? Ga Eul's number?! The fact astounded him but he did not regret doing the little prank. As soon as he was safely ensconced inside the four corners of his room, he quickly took a shower and changed into his pajamas. My, what a day it has been for him. It was exhausting but it was definitely satisfying beyond comprehension. Ga Eul proved herself as a very capable woman…

Speaking of Ga Eul, Yi Jung suddenly frowned. Hasn't he always thought that nice girls were troublesome? They were the least ones he liked. Ga Eul was a nice girl, therefore, he should distance himself from her, right? But what was he doing? He kidnapped Ga Eul just to bring her with him. He created a pot inspired by her. He brought her as a partner when he never brought partners to social functions before. He even called her _Jagiya_ which was as a good as saying that she was his **'Sweetheart'**.

He must admit, he found her amusing on their first meeting. He was pretty sure she was taken aback by his charm but instead of succumbing to it, she chose to defend Jan Di and even argued against him. After that, he had come to enjoy taunting and teasing her. Oftentimes, he deliberately did things that piss her off just for entertainment. However, things were getting pretty out of hand lately. He shouldn't be playing too much with a commoner. He shouldn't be playing too much with a nice girl. It would be very troublesome.

Yi Jung finally sighed as he lied motionless on top of his bed. What the hell was happening to him? What did that girl do to him? Apparently, his questions remained unanswered. He thought about him telling Ga Eul that the little boy hasn't turned her down completely yet. If she realized the meaning of his words, it was like he was encouraging her to pursue him. Wait… WHAT? Pursue him?! So, it would be like Ga Eul was the one courting him?! Yi Jung shook his head with a deeply disturbed expression on his face. 'No, no, no…' He thought. He must avoid her. That's right. He must avoid her and give himself time to be himself again. _Araso_… He would send _Jagiya_ to her tomorrow and give himself some time to think and re-evaluate himself. Stress must be getting unto him.

-oOo-

Ga Eul realized that Yi Jung had forgotten his coat. She decided to keep for a while and wash it before returning it to him. It was the right thing to do, right? She promised herself that she would not have anything to do with that man anymore. She had repaid the favored she owed him. She had no more whatsoever business to deal with him. And she decided that it was for the best. She was beginning to like the man despite his abhorrent ways and she was going to stop herself from liking him even more.

Ga Eul couldn't sleep that night. Yi Jung's voice kept replaying inside her mind. 'Meet my _Jagiya_… Meet my _Jagiya_…' Despite insisting to herself that she wasn't really the woman he referred to as his _Jagiya_ and that she was merely there as his doll, she could not help but secretly wish that it was true. 'Read my lips. It's Chu. Ga. Eul.' His voice reverberated inside her mind again. Was she really the inspiration for his masterpiece?

Ga Eul was a person who was loyal, honest and sincere when it came to love. She never liked having flings, never liked playboys that only break a lot of women's hearts. If she would find her soul mate, she would whole heartedly love him. She would be honest, sincere and loyal, and she would give everything she can to make sure that her soul mate would be happy. She was pretty sure that So Yi Jung, despite his oh-so-sinful smile and relentless aura, was not her soul mate.

The man was obviously a big philanderer. She refused to be a victim of such kind of person. She'd rather die than succumb to his playboy ways! Furthermore, the man aggravated to her to such intolerable degree. He was such a… a rich spoiled brat who loves to toy with women's emotions and use his devilishly magnetic charm to get things his way. It was annoyingly detestable. Ga Eul just hated that!

She sighed. But it was also true that Yi Jung was a loyal friend to the other F4. He was a dependable friend and he had once helped her. Despite being an obvious philanderer, he had been honest with her when he told her that he was not interested in her. Yes, that's right. She could not have been the woman he referred to as his _Jagiya_. She could not possibly be the woman who has inspired his piece. He had frankly told her that he was not interested in her. End of discussion. No more arguments.

With these last trail of thoughts on her mind, Ga Eul shut her eyes closed and forced herself not to think of things anymore. As she closed her eyes, a tear ran down her cheek as she felt a sudden pain on her chest. Yes, she was not Yi Jung's type so she should stop dreaming. She should just forget about him and live her life. She should just ignore him. Yes, that's what she should do: completely ignore him.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Eight: "The Mysterious Stranger"

Ga Eul tried to open her mouth and scream but she was too petrified to do so. Suddenly, two more guys appeared out of the dark alley and began advancing on her as well. That scared her all the more. She took hesitant steps backward and even before she could run, the man to whom she bumped into, already had a solid grip on her arm, the one that was holding the spray inside her pocket.

"Yah! Let go of me!" She finally shouted in desperation.

"SHUT UP!" The man shouted and lifted his right arm in preparation to strike her on the face but was frozen in place when a deeply sinister voice suddenly spoke behind Ga Eul.

"Yah! Hit her and you die." The tone was direct and, without hesitation and doubt. The voice was distinctively deep and ragged that it sounded so dangerously low.

-oOo-

**a/n:** Yes, be in denial you two… Let's see where that takes you… *smirk* I'm pretty sure it wouldn't get you far… muhahaha! Ehh?? Who is this new guy?!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone! They're really inspiring! :)  
**Krizzie** - LOL. I wish! hehe  
**Imagined-Star** - Thank you! I'm happy that you appreciate my story!  
**RokerChic5** - As you wish! Hope you like it!  
**SakuraLovers** - Thank you! Glad you like it!  
**blahxcrap** - I've tried my best to make this a LOT better than the drama... hehe Glad you liked it! :)


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Eight: "The Mysterious Stranger"**

* * *

"_Annyong hasaeyo!_" Ga Eul greeted as a batch of customers came inside the twenty four hour bakery franchise where she now worked on a night shift. It was her first day on the job so she was really trying her best.

Aside from working on the porridge shop, she took another part time job as a cashier on a bakery which was unusually named as **'Soeul Sweets'**. She was told that the name was supposed to be 'Seoul' as in the capital of South Korea, however, since the name of the bakery was written in English, the word 'Seoul' was misspelled into 'Soeul'.

It was already five days after Yi Jung exhibit. She and the man had no longer been in contact ever since. She had been contemplating whether to pay the man a visit in order to return his coat but decided against it. She promised herself that she would ignore him and pretend that he didn't exist. It was only the logical thing to do. It was what all she could do in order to avoid experiencing greater pain. So Yi Jung was clearly out of her bounds. She should just quit dreaming about the guy and be realistic.

"Hmm… I want a dozen of chocolate crinkles please…" A guy wearing a blue beanie and dark rimmed glasses stood in front of Ga Eul. At first glance, Ga Eul wasn't able to recognize the man, but the man clearly recognized her. On his lips, was an all too cheerful smile when Ga Eul handed him his dozen of chocolate crinkles. He decided not to give himself away easily. He might finally show himself up on his second visit, but for now, he decided that it was best to be aloof and anonymous.

When the guy was out of the bakery, he crossed the street and stood in front of a small café. He contemplated for a while whether to go in. Finally, he decided that his chocolate crinkles would go best with a glass of hot chocolate. He was after all, fond of sweet things. Unexpectedly, another familiar figure caught his eye. The smile on his lips only widened as his amusement escalated into a growing need to intervene with such a sweet, sweet thing. 'Ah… The sweet throes of love…' He thought.

He got his hot chocolate by the counter and settled himself aloofly at a table where he could perfectly watch the man he recognized. He took out his little notebook and began scribbling random and incoherent sentences. The very fact that he was the only one who knew what was going on between two people of very different stature made him feel… honored. It was as if he was bound to find their connection… Like it was fate… He always believed that 'a song will outlive all sermons in memory' and so, he thought that it was best to preserve such encounter in a beautiful sonata.

He started with the word… '_Doushite_'… In Japanese, 'Why?'

-oOo-

So Yi Jung has not seen nor spoken to Ga Eul for four days already after his exhibit. He had _Jagiya_ sent to her the day after but he hasn't received any word of from her. Not even a word of thanks. What annoyed him the most was that it made him feel aggravated. He has been doing the usual stuff for four days and has been keeping up with his reputation as the ultimate playboy. But none of the girls he toyed with sufficed to his taste.

On the fifth day of not seeing her and feeling unable to take it anymore, So Yi Jung decided to find Ga Eul and observe what she has been up to. He had been watching her from afar since she started working on the porridge shop, up until she went to her second part time job by the bakery. Truth be told, he had been a little upset that she didn't look like she was in need of his company, unlike him, who was beginning to act like some psychotic stalker.

He sighed and leaned back on his chair as he sat by the café across Soeul Sweets. He chuckled amusingly to himself as he realized what he had been doing. He had been sitting for hours by the café already. The waitresses were giving him provocative looks and he must admit that they were pleasing to his eyes, however, he wasn't in the mood to entertain girls. He had been doing that for the last four days and thought that it wasn't as amusing as taunting Ga Eul.

When the café closed down by ten in the evening, Yi Jung still stayed standing behind the shadows. He forced himself to go away but thinking about Ga Eul and how she would be able to go home so late in the night, he thought it would be totally unsafe as she was a girl. So again, he was compelled by his sub-conscious mind to stay.

Completing an eight hour shift, Ga Eul was finally able to go off of her part time job at three AM. It was very late and she was all alone but she convinced herself that she would have to endure going home late in order to earn enough money and help with her school fees. After all, education was not a cheap investment. Her parents had been keen on having her go to school despite unable to meet ends with her Dad's small salary because they've insisted that the only treasure they could give her was education.

Ga Eul tightened her coat around her as she was walking by the street on her way home. Three AM wasn't exactly a very nice time to be walking all alone, especially for a girl like her. Her Father had insisted to fetch her but she hardheadedly declined, saying that she was old enough to take care of herself. She thought of taking a taxi but argued against it since she thought it would only make her waste money. Public transport was not an option since buses weren't available during the wee hours of the morning.

Ga Eul sighed and decided to walk instead. She only had to cross two intersections and two blocks to reach her home. It wasn't a very long walk if she walked fast enough. However, despite the courage that she had been showing, she was really scared. She clutched the spray inside her pocket which was the only thing she brought with her as a defensive weapon.

Eventually, she had to pass by a really dark alley which was reported to have high incidents of theft, hold-up and yes, even rape. She clutched the spray tighter as she walked on her own. She was scared so she decided to close her eyes and walk fast so as not to stay by the area for long. Well, closing her eyes might have worked if it weren't for the fact that by closing her eyes, she was unable to see where she was walking into. Eventually, she bumped into something. Personally, Ga Eul thought it was a wall since it was solid and hard, but when the wall suddenly let out an annoyed guttural sound, she realized that she had bumped into a person.

"Uhm… _Mianhae_…" Wrong move. She shouldn't have just opened her mouth. She just revealed that she was in fact a girl.

"Eh? What's a lady doing here at this time of night?" The man spoke with a gruff and deeply thick voice. Ga Eul could smell the stench of cigar and alcohol mixing together. That just made her all the more scared. The man took an assertive step forward, causing Ga Eul to take a step back. She could feel her heart hammering wildly inside her chest as fear tightly gripped her.

Ga Eul tried to open her mouth and scream but she was too petrified to do so. Suddenly, two more guys appeared out of the dark alley and began advancing on her as well. That scared her all the more. She took hesitant steps backward and even before she could run, the man to whom she bumped into, already had a solid grip on her arm, the one that was holding the spray inside her pocket.

"Yah! Let go of me!" She finally shouted in desperation.

"SHUT UP!" The man shouted and lifted his right arm in preparation to strike her on the face but was frozen in place when a deeply sinister voice suddenly spoke behind Ga Eul.

"Yah. Hit her and you die." The tone was direct and, without hesitation and doubt. The voice was distinctively deep and ragged that it sounded so dangerously low.

The man slowly let go of Ga Eul and turned to face the guy who spoke behind her. "And who're you?" The wall-guy asked as he shoved Ga Eul to the side and advanced on the guy who stood a few meters away from them.

"All you have to know is that I'm going to kick your ass and the asses of your other two friends." The man who wore a baseball cap spoke. It was too dark to see faces but Ga Eul could definitely make out who was who out of the four men. By then, the guy who had spoken in time to save her from a violent strike was already surrounded by the three men who were all up to no good.

Imagine a scene in an action movie where the hoodlums surround the cool leading man and then they all erupt into a bloody fight scene. That was exactly what was happening before Ga Eul's very eyes, except that it was real and it was very bloody. She could distinctly make out the clear sounds of punches landing solidly in the body and the sound of a perfectly executed roundhouse kick. She didn't know who beat who though. It was too dark to see.

All too suddenly, someone grabbed Ga Eul by the arm. "Ga Eul…" The man called her. However, since Ga Eul was too scared, she acted on pure instinct and finally made use of the spray that she had been clutching for quite some time now. She sprayed it straight into the man's eyes. "Ahhhhh!" The man let go of her and clutched his eyes in pain. Ga Eul thought that the man's voice sounded oddly familiar. "Yah! It's me! Yi Jung!"

"Omo! Yi Jung-sshi!" Shock and regret was evident on Ga Eul's voice as she spoke. She immediately went towards him and held him by the shoulder. Panic was written on her face as she bit her lip in remorse. "_Mianhae!_ I didn't know it was you! I'm so sorry!" She tried to appease him but he still held his eyes tightly. In her panicky state, Ga Eul took out her handkerchief and wiped Yi Jung's face, hoping to lessen the painful effect of the spray. It did little ease to him though. The spray stung his eyes like hell.

On the other hand, while Yi Jung was complaining about his eyes, Ga Eul threw a glance at the fighting men and realized that three men were already down, leaving the guy who was wearing a baseball cap. He was panting and was trying to catch his breath. "Stupid bastards…" He cursed under his breath and turned his back to walk away.

"Uhm… Uh, excuse me!" Ga Eul called out. The man turned back to her, as if waiting for her to say more. "_Komaowoyo_…" She said. The man tipped his cap to her as if acknowledging her gratitude and turned to walk away again. This time, Ga Eul left Yi Jung's side and ran after the guy. "Yah! Wait!" She called out and he stopped walking.

"What?" The man answered in an annoyed tone. "Honestly woman, don't go walking alone in the night again. You're inviting trouble." The man spoke harshly but truthfully.

"Uhm… I was just… Well, I would like to thank you for saving me and I was hoping you'd come with me so that I can properly clean your wounds. It's the least I could do to thank you for saving me." Ga Eul explained. Well, it was the right thing to do considering how the man was beaten up because of her.

By then, Yi Jung was already standing behind Ga Eul. His eyes were still very much aching but he did manage to walk. On his hand was Ga Eul's handkerchief as he covered it on his eyes and on his other hand was his cellphone. He had already informed the police of the incident and his driver was on his way to fetch them. "Yah. Just come with us already. I tell you, this girl won't stop bothering you until you agree to her bidding." He spoke rigidly and walked ahead.

After a few minutes, the police began arriving and arrested the three guys who were lying badly beaten up. The police suspected the baseball capped guy as part of the hoodlums but he was attested as innocent by Ga Eul and Yi Jung. To prove his innocence, he had no choice but to come with Yi Jung and Ga Eul into Yi Jung's car and drove off directly into Yi Jung's mansion. Ga Eul wanted to protest saying something about the need to go home but Yi Jung easily shushed her up.

"What I need right now is to get my eyes cleansed free of your spray. Please, Ga Eul… Just… Don't start with me right now, okay? I'm in no mood to bicker with you." Yi Jung's voice sounded strained and controlled. Ga Eul recognized the discomfort in his voice so she decided to shut up instead. Well, it was her own clumsiness that caused Yi Jung's eyes to be sprayed, right?

On the other hand, other than the fact that Ga Eul was the main reason why his eyes were irritated, Yi Jung was mostly pissed off of being unable to give her help against the hoodlums. He thought he looked totally uncool just now.

Unable to talk to Yi Jung, Ga Eul turned to the mysterious guy instead. He was her savior, right? "_Komaoyo_ again… By the way, I'm Chu Ga Eul. You are?" She asked.

Surprise was clearly written on the guy's face upon knowing Ga Eul's name but it was quickly masked out by embarrassment and unease. "Seung Hyun… Choi Seung Hyun…"

'Choi… Seung Hyun…' Ga Eul mentally repeated the guy's name and found it oddly familiar. "Seung Hyun!" Ga Eul finally remembered who Seung Hyun was. He was the delinquent boy who always cut class during their grade school years. He was the unsung hero who looked like a bad boy but was really a nice person. Not to mention, he was also Ga Eul's first love.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Nine: "Just The Same"

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul! Did you come here just to get crashed by some drunken snowboarder?" Yi Jung's voice raised a notch higher and his tone was angry and unforgiving. It was like he was mad at her for not being careful. For Woo Bin to have seen something like that coming from So Yi Jung, it was truly interesting. It even reminded him how Yi Jung had tricked him into believing that what he gave him was Ga Eul's number. He mentally reminded himself to think of a way to get even with his friend's little prank.

"I was just worried for Jan Di!" Ga Eul defended and Yi Jung knew it was true. However, he wasn't going to accept any excuses from her.

"Aish! I won't accept excuses! You should really take care of yourself more! What if I hadn't reached you in time, huh?! How can you worry about other people when you can't even worry for yourself?!" Yi Jung appeared to be really pissed off and annoyed at how careless Ga Eul could be. Seriously, she should stop with that others-first policy of hers! She wasn't even taking good care of herself.

-oOo-

a/n: And yes, I will be taking some scenes from BOF's original storyline every now and then…

Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your reactions!  
**blahxcrap** - I love putting suspense! It adds excitement to the story! ;)  
**Imagined-Star** - Thank you! I'm glad the characters aren't OOC! hehe I love writing the prank scene too! It made me LOL!  
**Krizzie** - Awww... It's okay! Love aren't all smiles after all.  
**meemo16** - Really? One of the best? Thank you! I feel flattered!  
**RokerChic5** - LOL. I love jealous Yi Jung too! haha  
**theunknown101093** - Thank you! Glad you liked it!  
**engravedruby** - Thank you! They're my favorite pair too!  
**Checkered. Pajama. Pants** - Sorry to disappoint you... They mysterious stranger wasn't Yi Jung... Awww... hehe


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Nine: "Just The Same"**

* * *

Ga Eul and Seung Hyun sat adjacently by the living room. She was holding what appeared to be cotton which was soaked in alcohol and was cleaning Seung Hyun's bruises. He had a violent gash on his right cheek and a bleeding wound at the side of his mouth. "So how have you been?" Ga Eul asked as she was applying medicine unto the wound. It was weird to call him by his first name again after all the years that they had not seen each other. She had a lot of fond memories of him. Aside from Jan Di, it was Seung Hyun who taught her the value of strength.

Under normal room light, Ga Eul could clearly see what Seung Hyun had come to look like. He still had that fierce look in him just as before. He didn't look anything near Yi Jung's sophistication. For one, he looked thuggish. His piercing eyes looked especially menacing as it looked like slits but Ga Eul was surprised to have felt the softest touch from him when he held her hand as he hissed in pain when she directly applied the cotton unto his wound.

"Ow… A little careful on that, please…" He held her hand in mid-air as he complained. His tone wasn't harsh, more like pleading. Ga Eul would have lashed out at him for complaining when she was trying her best to cleanse his bruises, however, she could not help but notice his touch on her hand. He might not have looked like it but he held her hand carefully. His grip was firm, not too tight, not to lose and when he took hold of her hand, he did it in such a way that it was not to sudden. It was like he was very careful on touching her.

They were in that exact position when Yi Jung suddenly entered the room. Seung Hyun immediately let go of Ga Eul's hand and Ga Eul straightened up when Yi Jung appeared. On the other hand, surprise was clearly written on Yi Jung's face as he looked at Ga Eul and then at the guy named Seung Hyun, then back to Ga Eul again. For a moment, he wondered briefly if something very significant happened while he was inside his room, taking a change of clothes.

"Yi Jung-sshi, are your eyes alright?" Ga Eul stood up and walked towards where Yi Jung was standing. She had to tip toe to look clearly into his eyes to check if they were really okay. She extended one hand and touched Yi Jung's eyelid, genuinely checking out his eyes. His eyes were still a little reddish but other than that, they looked perfectly fine. She was so focused on checking whether Yi Jung's eyes were okay that she didn't realize just how close she stood in front of him and that their faces were only inches apart.

"Yeah, it's…" Yi Jung was caught off guard by her bold action. He went wide-eyed when she stood up so close to him that he could already smell the same scent he smelled on her handkerchief, only this time, the scent was much stronger, sweeter and much more intoxicating. He found himself involuntarily holding his breath as she continued to check his eyes. He could feel his heart thumping wildly inside his chest as he stood so close in front of her. A lot of women had done so much more to him than this mere display of concern, but not one of them had the same intense effect as this one.

When Ga Eul finally realized that their position was oddly too compromising, she abruptly took a step back and looked away from Yi Jung, unable to meet his eyes. Yi Jung did the same and uncomfortably rubbed his nose. In order to shrug off the uncomfortable silence, Yi Jung turned to the guy sitting on the sofa with an odd smirk written on his face as he observed them. "Choneun So Yi Jung imnida. And you are?" He asked, composing himself again.

"Choi Seung Hyun but most people know me as TOP." He replied shortly. Both men looked eye to eye, sizing each other up. After a full minute of silence and intense eye-contact, nobody looked away. Instead, Seung Hyun or TOP, stood up, still not tearing his gaze off of Yi Jung's and spoke. "Next time, don't let your girlfriend wander off alone at that time of night. It's too dangerous." He lectured and picked up his baseball cap which laid on the nearby table. "Since I have no more business here, it's nice meeting you too. I'm going."

"Wait." Yi Jung held him back. Ga Eul thought that Yi Jung would lecture Seung Hyun that she wasn't really his girlfriend. However, she was surprised when he took out his wallet and took a thick stash of bills. "Thank you for saving Ga Eul." He handed Seung Hyun the stash of bills which Seung Hyun only looked at but did not take.

TOP looked at the thick stash of bills and then shifted his eyes to Yi Jung. On his face was a blank and unreadable expression. "A thank you is enough. Besides, women are supposed to be respected and protected. I did what I had to do." He replied and turned his back on them again. "By the way, it was nice meeting you again, Ga Eul…" He turned to give Ga Eul a smile before he walked away.

This time, it was Ga Eul's turn to hold him back. "Wait!" She closed the gap between her and Seung Hyun. She stood in front of him and carefully placed a bandage on the bruise on his right cheek. She did so with such delicate hands that Seung Hyun thought she had the softest hands like a mere feathery touch as her hands grazed his skin. The action temporarily rendered him captive under the spell of the pretty princess he just rescued. "There. All done. Thank you for saving me and it's nice to meet you too again." Her voice brought him out of his trance but he was soon captivated again, this time, by her sweet, sweet smile.

Ga Eul felt pure gladness when she heard Seung Hyun spoke about respecting and protecting women. He hasn't really changed much. He was still her dear hero, the one savior who looked bad but was actually a really gentle little boy. That sounded really nice. And though Seung Hyun didn't look like the part, he certainly was a gentleman, no less than Yi Jung. He was very cool and manly too. She watched his back as he walked away with a smile on her face. It was nice meeting him again. And he had such honorable ideals… If only most guys thought the same…

For some reason, Yi Jung felt an oddly rising anger inside him as he watched Ga Eul looking fondly at the TOP guy as he walked away. 'Meet again? You two know each other?' He mentally asked but did not speak out loud. Instead, Yi Jung made no effort to hide his aggravation. He was simply too annoyed to do so. "Why don't you just follow him?" He said with sarcasm evident on his voice but Ga Eul ignored his comment.

"Yah… Yi Jung-sshi, what were you doing at that place by that time anyway?" Ga Eul turned to Yi Jung to ask. His expression suddenly turned from anger to discomfort and panic. He honestly didn't prepare any excuses regarding his presence at such situation. Surely the time and place by which he appeared was too exact to be excused as mere coincidence. He smiled uncomfortably and turned his back on her.

He bit his lips trying to think of a logical excuse but found none. Instead, he decided to change topic. "Ah! Ga Eul-sshi, what do you think of snow skiing?" He asked out of the blue. Well, it was the weekend again and he remembered Jun Pyo suggesting that they all go out of town to temporarily relax. After all, Jun Pyo and Jan Di had been having problems regarding Jun Pyo's evil witch for a mother.

-oOo-

"Ga Eul… Ga Eul…" Yi Jung shook Ga Eul lightly in order to wake her up and inform her that it was time for them to start their departure for their weekend trip. Ga Eul readily agreed to come when he invited her. She was about to leave to go home in order to pack her things when he held her back saying that he had her handkerchief washed and that she should just wait for it. Pouting, Ga Eul sat by the living room and waited as Yi Jung left to go check if her handkerchief was ready to be taken.

Apparently, when he got back to the living room, he found Ga Eul serenely asleep. Without much choice, he buried Ga Eul's handkerchief inside his pocket instead and sighed as he looked at her serenely sleeping face. Finding himself unable to find any reason to wake her up, he gently lifted her up then carried her towards his own bed room and allowed her to sleep. When he finally settled Ga Eul on top of the comfortable bed, Yi Jung's face suddenly scrunched up into a frown when he realized where he just brought her. He actually brought her to his real bed room which was filled with mementos of his childhood.

For years, he had been using two rooms. The first room was his fake bed room in his workshop where he took most of his girls. It was where he celebrated most of his sexual conquests and hot escapades with different girls. The second room was where he took Ga Eul. It was a room filled of mementos from his childhood. From his first family portrait with his parents when they were still a happy family, to his kindergarten picture with F4, even his first molded pot, everything was inside that room and not one girl had ever been there, up until the moment he took Ga Eul in.

Sighing in defeat, Yi Jung merely buried both his hands in his pocket and looked at Ga Eul as she was sleeping. He guessed that she was too tired from working two jobs apart from going to school and she probably needed as much sleep as she could get.

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jung called out again. Finally, Ga Eul stirred and readily woke up. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Yi Jung's handsome face looking at her. She immediately thought she was dreaming and smiled sweetly at him. "Ready for snow skiing?" When he spoke again, it was then that Ga Eul realized that he was real and she was in no dream.

She abruptly sat up atop the bed, causing her head to bump against Yi Jung's. Both of them hissed in pain and held their foreheads. "Ow! Yah, are you always like this when you wake up? Your head sure is hard." Yi Jung commented with a pained expression on his face as he held his forehead.

"Aish… Your head was harder!" Ga Eul retorted and so once again, they were caught up in a heated argument about whose head was harder. Their argument was abruptly halted when Ga Eul realized where she was. "Omo! Am I still in your house?" Looking around, Ga Eul noticed dozens of childhood pictures framed along the wall. For a moment, she thought she was back in a time when the F4 were still kids. However, the surreal image of Yi Jung looking a little embarrassed told her that she was still in the present time. 'So… He really is a little boy…' She thought and smiled.

After a minute of silence, Ga Eul suddenly remembered what she had to do and scrambled in panic. "I haven't asked permission from my parents yet and I haven't packed anything!" Ga Eul stood up from the bed and began to panic as she hurriedly got out of the room.

Yi Jung stood up as well and coughed up behind her to catch her attention. When she looked back at him, she found herself looking at a dearly familiar suitcase. "You were saying?" Yi Jung asked and handed her the suitcase. He had been considerate enough to inform her parents where they were going and asked his driver to fetch Ga Eul's luggage while she was asleep. Of course! She was with the F4! Those guys do things in an instant. What's so hard about packing?

"And my parents?" She asked.

"Taken care of. I've informed them and asked permission in behalf of you." He replied. "So… Do you know how to ski?" He asked with that sinfully charming smile again.

"Hah. I'm not as clumsy as you think I am." Ga Eul retorted back and sported that pretty smirk on her face once again.

"We'll see about that, Chu Ga Eul… We'll see…" Yi Jung continued smiling.

-oOo-

The skiing site they all went to was filled with lots of people and lots more of snow. Jan Di was thrilled to know that the F4 invited Ga Eul too. Both of them were so excited to go skiing that they immediately changed into their skiing gears the moment they arrived. Jan Di also showed Ga Eul the necklace the Jun Pyo had given her. She looked a bit burdened by being given such a gift but Ga Eul knew that deep inside, Jan Di was truly touched by Jun Pyo's gesture. She secretly wished that someone would do something like that for her too.

When they were out into the snow, since Ga Eul knew how to ski and Jan Di was helpless when it came to it, Ga Eul tried teaching her friend but only exhausted both of them in doing so. Jan Di was not cut out for sports involving balance such as ice skating and yep, even skiing.

After a few more tries, Jan Di was finally getting the hang of the sport. She was beginning to ski on her own when she was bumped into by some girls. Ga Eul had been looking out for her all along. She saw her friend being bumped into by two girls but seeing Jan Di talking to them as if she knew them, she relaxed a little. Jan Di sat sprawled on the snow and was trying to get up but was found it difficult to do so. Being the helpful friend, Ga Eul took off towards Jan Di to help her. When she looked to her right though, she saw a drunk snow boarder, sliding aimlessly through the snow. Ga Eul's eyes widened in worry about her friend that she hastened her pace towards Jan Di.

Apparently, the drunken snowboarder was racing swiftly. Ga Eul realized that she just stepped right into his way. Dreading for the worst, Ga Eul merely closed her eyes and waited for the impact but none came. Instead, she felt herself being hurled out of the way by some unexplainable force. When she opened her eyes, there he was, the sinfully handsome devil himself, So Yi Jung. And he just saved her from the drunken snowboarder. Apparently, he ran towards her and pushed her out of the way before the snowboarder could hit her, causing both of them to fall to the snowy ground. Ga Eul's lips turned into a smile as she realized how close their faces were. She felt like she was in heaven. And yeah, much to her distaste, she was still attracted to him.

"Ga Eul… Ga Eul… Are you okay?" Yi Jung called out with deep worry etched on his handsome face.

"Oh… Uhm… Yeah…" She softly replied, still unable to believe that Yi Jung had saved her.

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul! Did you come here just to get crashed by some drunken snowboarder?" Yi Jung's voice raised a notch higher and his tone was angry and unforgiving. It was like he was mad at her for not being careful. For Woo Bin to have seen something like that coming from So Yi Jung, it was truly interesting. It even reminded him how Yi Jung had tricked him into believing that what he gave him was Ga Eul's number. He mentally reminded himself to think of a way to get even with his friend's little prank.

"I was just worried for Jan Di!" Ga Eul defended and Yi Jung knew it was true. However, he wasn't going to accept any excuses from her.

"Aish! I won't accept excuses! You should really take care of yourself more! What if I hadn't reached you in time, huh?! How can you worry about other people when you can't even worry for yourself?!" Yi Jung appeared to be really pissed off and annoyed at how careless Ga Eul could be. Seriously, she should stop with that others-first policy of hers! She wasn't even taking good care of herself.

"Yah! Are you telling me not to be worried over Jan Di?!"

"I just said you should worry about yourself more!"

Ga Eul was silent for a while before she finally spoke with a calmer voice. "But you're just the same…" She said. "You also worry more about others than yourself, right? If you weren't, you wouldn't have jumped to my rescue. And you also worry more about the other F4 that's why you always come to help them."

To Be Continued…

-oOo-

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Ten: "An Untold Secret"

"You didn't have to hide out here, you know…" Yi Jung's voice was soft and his tone was comforting. On his face was an all too tender expression as he laid eyes on Ga Eul's tear-stricken face.

Ga Eul's composure began crumbling before Yi Jung's very eyes as he saw tears threatening to fall once again. She still tried her best to contain them again but this time, she did not succeed. Tears came falling one after another as she broke into hysterical sobs. Yi Jung found himself breaking his playboy principles as he gathered the crying Ga Eul into his arms for a comforting embrace. At that very moment, Yi Jung forgot his philandering ways and the playboy commandments he had long kept. At that exact moment, his world only revolved around comforting Ga Eul. He refused to think about the consequences.

-oOo-

a/n: The responses and reviews were really overhwhelming everyone! Thank you! I will try to make this story worthwhile for you guys! Thank you so much for the love!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Ten: "An Untold Secret"**

* * *

Feeling aggravated and less playful, Yi Jung opted to go back to their room and cool his head off first. And Woo Bin, sensing the fiery anger of his friend, he decided to follow Yi Jung and talk to him. Personally, Woo Bin thought it was very unusual for Yi Jung to lose his temper with matters that didn't even concern the F4 or his dysfunctional family. Furthermore, rarely does the great playboy So Yi Jung lose his temper in front of women, so why was he so revved over Ga Eul's carelessness. It was an accident, wasn't it?

"Yo… What's the problem, bro?" He asked in simple English Ebonics. Clearly, Woo Bin has been watching a little too many of Ghetto movies to be able to speak like that. And for an Asian, he didn't sound so bad. It was actually what made him unique among the other F4.

"Nothing…" Yi Jung replied and took off his beanie as he settled himself on a chair. He heaved a deep sigh and leaned his head on the chair. Even he himself could not understand why he was acting all irrational and short-tempered.

"Aight, look here, bro… I'm here to listen to you. I can't say anything if you're not going to tell me anything." Woo Bin prodded. Even as friends, the F4 weren't that close. Yes, they did grow up altogether but their friendship wasn't a kiss-and-tell kind. And so, when one is bothered about something, the others would have to squeeze it out of him or find other means to get the information they need. "It's Ga Eul-_sshi,_ isn't it?" Woo Bin added.

At the mention of Ga Eul's name, Yi Jung's head shot up and he looked at Woo Bin. Bingo. "What made you think that?" He asked defensively.

Woo Bin smirked. "I'm not exactly as dumb as Jun Pyo and I don't have mild autism like Ji Hoo who I know notices things too but keep quiet about it. That's why I'm here prying into your business before it gets out of hand." He tossed a can of soft drink at Yi Jung which the latter caught expertly and sat by the chair opposite him.

"Ga Eul has always been off limits, Woo Bin, you know that. I'd get caught in a messy entanglement if I messed with her. I hate complications, you know that too." Yi Jung reasoned out loud. He realized that he had been saying the exact opposite of what he's been doing lately. It irked him but it was the truth.

"Funny you should say that. Coz you sure aren't acting like she's off limits." Woo Bin smiled and raised an eyebrow at his friend. He then took a big gulp from his can of drink as if to celebrate his impending victory over his friend.

"Yah, stop making assumptions." Yi Jung obviously looked annoyed.

"_Kkangpae_ don't make no assumptions without hard evidence. I'm _kkangpae_. Pure Korean gangster right here, bro!" Oh right. Aside from being a member of F4, Woo Bin was the heir to a long line of South Korean underground gangsters. Of course, his family appeared legitimate with several legal businesses, but that was as much as saying that those legitimate businesses were mere covers for their massive underground operation. Despite appearing sophisticated and decent, Woo Bin was a very dangerous man.

Yi Jung smiled. It was another side of Woo Bin's personality that was held discreet to the public. "Oh, yeah? So what evidences are you talking about?" He asked with a challenging tone.

"Well, quoting from Princess Diaries 2, the one non-cartoon fairytale movie apart from Princess Diaries 1, that Jun Pyo's big sister made us watch, 'Maids know everything'. Only this time, my men aren't maids, we're _kkangpae_. We've got men all over the streets and people in different places." Woo Bin explained. "Let's just say she spent the night at your house last night… But I don't think anything happened between the two of you because if anything really DID happen, I would know…" Woo Bin smiled mischievously and winked at his friend. "Oh wait, let's not forget the very obvious evidences, you called her_ Jagiya_ in public and you show very obvious signs that you care for her. Lastly, you didn't give me her number. The last one sums up just about every other reason I mentioned."

It was freaky how Woo Bin knew things about him but Yi Jung was amused instead. He wondered briefly if Woo Bin also knew about his kidnapping and stalking of Ga Eul, however, he did not dare ask. "So you think I like her because I didn't give you her number?" He was especially amused upon remembering his little prank on his friends. Although, he had known that Woo Bin's _kkangpae_ friends have been keeping track of the actions of the other F4 members aside from Woo Bin, he didn't realize that their monitoring was this extensive.

Wo_o_ Bin sighed. "Let's not overlook what's obvious, shall we? Besides, I bet you haven't read the newspaper lately, have you?" Truth be told, he had the intense need to knock some sense into Yi Jung at that moment. The signs were very obvious but he was refusing to see anything. But apart from that, Yi Jung seemed like he was ignorant of the bigger problems at hand.

"_Aniyo…_ Why? What's up?"

"Your Father publicly invited 'his son's beautiful_ Jagiya_' to see his own pieces. It was on his latest interview in the Lifestyle section of the newspaper. There was even a picture of you and Ga Eul talking intimately to each other. I'm surprised that the media hasn't found out Ga Eul's real identity yet. Furthermore, your Father mentioned wanting to hear her comment on his pieces." Woo Bin explained. He immediately saw Yi Jung's jaw tighten at the mention of his Father.

'Don't tell me he wishes to repeat what he has done in the past…' Yi Jung's mind screamed in defiance to his Father but he remained silent. The thing that infuriated him the most was his Father's public declaration of interest in Ga Eul. He couldn't help but feel loathsome towards the man who turned out to be his father. He thought that the man was utterly despicable. His face did not fail to express the abhorrence and anger that he was feeling and Woo Bin did not fail to recognize it either.

"Oh and yeah, I think you might want to consider your Grandmother's reaction when she sees the picture…" Woo Bin added.

'Damn!' Yi Jung instantly thought. He was reminded of the main reason why he never brought a date to social functions. It was because of his Grandmother, who was so keen on having him give her grand children already. Looks like he dragged Ga Eul into a bigger mess after all and he was regretting the foolish actions he did. He wasn't even pursuing the girl yet but there were already complications.

"Looks like I got you thinking, didn't I? Anyhow, my friend, I have to give you credit since you're not as dumb as Jun Pyo either, I assume you have a clear picture of what you're up against…" Woo Bin looked at his friend and waited for any positive sign that Yi Jung was indeed prepared for anything to happen. Apparently, Yi Jung remained silent and still lost deep in thoughts. "Oh, man… Don't tell me… Seriously, am I the only one not being infected by Jun Pyo's stupidity here?!"

-oOo-

"It's Jan Di…" Worry was etched on Ga Eul's beautiful face as she broke the news to the F4, excluding Jun Pyo, that Jan Di had gone missing despite the news that there was a blizzard.

Apparently, Jan Di had gone up the mountains to search for the necklace which Jun Pyo had given her, ignorant of the news about a heavy blizzard. Goo Jun Pyo was also nowhere in sight. He was summoned by his mother and was escorted by his bodyguards. Looking out the window and watching the heavy snow, Ga Eul couldn't help but worry. She felt an intense need to go find her friend by herself but in such condition, doing that was a very stupid move.

Ji Hoo found out that the necklace was actually taken by the three female students from Shinhwa who always bullied Jan Di. He was furious of course. To think that Jan Di had gone out into the blizzard and endangered her life for nothing made him especially ticked off. But instead of lashing out his anger, he merely took the necklace and gave them a sharp glare. If only they weren't women, he would've done more than glaring.

Ji Hoo had contacted Jun Pyo and had informed him of Jan Di's disappearance. Miraculously, Jun Pyo didn't act all irrational. Instead, he calmly received the news. On the other hand, Ga Eul together with the other F4 members had to patiently wait for the news from the rescue group that was sent to find Jan Di. They were all feeling the same thing as they sat waiting: they all felt helpless. Unable to contain what he felt, Ji Hoo abruptly stood up and declared that he would find Jan Di by himself. However, he was stopped by his Yi Jung who chose to keep a clear head and reminded him that it would be a stupid move to do that. Helpless and worried, Ji Hoo had to endure the long hours of waiting while holding on to the necklace that Jun Pyo had given Jan Di.

On the other hand, Ga Eul attempted to put on a brave front, choosing to believe that Jan Di would be alright. She tried her best to stop the impending tears from coming and apparently, she was doing a poor job at it because her eyes still looked dense. Truthfully, the one thing that she wanted to do right now was cry. But she bit her lip trying to stop the tears from coming because it would only make her look weak. And she couldn't afford that. Not while she was with the F4. She refused to let them see her cry.

Looking sideways, Yi Jung saw Ga Eul's face scrunching up into a look of deep worry and unease. He wanted to do something to appease her but realized that he couldn't do anything. The only thing that could comfort Ga Eul was Jan Di's safe return. And he himself, wasn't sure if she could really return safely so he merely looked away. This was one situation where his charm was useless. He wanted to reach out to her and comfort her, at least let her cry to lessen the emotional baggage that was torturing her but he realized, he couldn't do that too.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the comfort room…" Ga Eul stood up and excused herself away from the guys. With her head bowed low, she made her way towards the comfort room to hopefully set free the tears that she had long held back. Jan Di had been out into the blizzard for hours already. Her faith in her friend was slowly wearing thin. No one would surely survive in that type of weather. She didn't want to think about such thoughts but she couldn't help it.

When Ga Eul left, Woo Bin met Yi Jung's eyes and motioned him to follow her. Yi Jung didn't want to but Woo Bin was persistent. There were no words between friends but Woo Bin managed to convince Yi Jung to go after her. So he did. He stood up as well and went to check on how Ga Eul was doing. Yi Jung stood by the door of the women's comfort room and waited for Ga Eul to come out. He could hear muffled sobs coming from inside the women's comfort room and couldn't help but feel his chest tightening in pain as well. It went on for a few more minutes until he could no longer bear hearing her cry. He slowly twisted the knob of the door and allowed himself inside. If he would have to answer why he was bothering to do this, he would have to say 'Woo Bin made him do it.' But he knew that it was merely an excuse. He freely acted by himself.

"Ga Eul-ah…" Yi Jung called out and the sobs abruptly stopped.

The 3rd cubicle suddenly opened and revealed Ga Eul who looked surprised. Her eyes were puffy from the crying but when she came out, she tried her best to hide the fact that she had been crying. She nonchalantly walked and smiled uncomfortably at him. "Uhm… Yi Jung-sshi, you went in the wrong room. This is the female's comfort room…" She said and walked past him. However, he held her back with one hand on her arm. Ga Eul turned to look at Yi Jung questioningly.

"You didn't have to hide out here, you know…" Yi Jung's voice was soft and his tone was comforting. On his face was an all too tender expression as he laid eyes on Ga Eul's tear-stricken face.

Ga Eul's composure began crumbling before Yi Jung's very eyes as he saw tears threatening to fall once again. She still tried her best to contain them again but this time, she did not succeed. Tears came falling one after another as she broke into hysterical sobs. Yi Jung found himself breaking his playboy principles as he gathered the crying Ga Eul into his arms for a comforting embrace. At that very moment, Yi Jung forgot his philandering ways and the playboy commandments he had long kept. At that exact moment, his world only revolved around comforting Ga Eul. He refused to think about the consequences.

Finally, after a long, sleepless night, Ga Eul and the other F4 members were relieved when Jun Pyo had gone through the door with the limping Jan Di in his arms. Relief flooded through Ga Eul that she immediately ran to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Jan Di!" The other F4 met Jun Pyo with smiles and gave him brotherly taps on the shoulder for being able to save Jan Di. The happy scene ultimately ended with Ji Hoo handing the necklace back to Jan Di with a big smile on his face.

Unbeknownst to all, Ga Eul gave Yi Jung a look of pure gratitude for comforting her. They also shared a silent agreement that whatever happened back by the comfort room should remain there. It was an untold secret and Ga Eul was happy to keep it. As for Yi Jung, though he realized that he had just done something in contrast to his ideals, he refused to regret his decision.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Eleven: "The Phantom"

"Ga Eul-ah… Will you come with me?" He asked and on his face was a tender expression, like a little boy pleading.

Without much choice, Ga Eul succumbed to Yi Jung's wishes and sat back down the passenger's seat. "Araso… Since you look like you are in dire need of company, I can spare some time." Ga Eul spoke smugly with a proud expression on his face. She smirked as she looked at him and Yi Jung found it amusing and attractive at the same time. She was definitely a woman like no other. He only smiled and shook his head.

"Keep on acting like that and I might kiss that smirk off your face…" He whispered incoherently as he revved up the engine of his car.

-oOo-

a/n: Thanks so much for the love everyone! XD Since I'm very overwhelmed with everyone's responses, I decided to post up two chapters today! Hope you like my updates!

Thanks for the encouraging reviews!  
**lovesduet** - Thank you! haha Hope this chapter was sweet enough for you!  
**Imagined-Star** - TOP will be playing a vital role just as Jae Joong will hehe I love both of them that's why they're here.  
**abatedbreath** - Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!  
**Krizzie** - Good for you, you're having your vacation right now... School starts for me next week... huhu  
**meemo16** - No!! Don't faint! haha I love Jae Joong and TOP as well so I decided to have them in the story. XD  
**Nicolita888** - TOP will do more of that in the future chapters! *winks*  
**RokerChic**5 - haha I'm glad to know that people are actually reading this story. hehe Don't move so much! The chair will break! haha  
**bianca ehem** - Thanks! hehe  
**Forgot her password....** - Thank you! If you find any grammatical mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'd be glad to edit it. XD


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n:** I'm so happy with the love you guys give this story that I decided to give the love back by posting up this additional chapter aside from my regular update. XD Hope you like it!

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Eleven: "The Phantom"**

* * *

After the snow skiing incident, Ga Eul had learned from Jan Di that Jun Pyo had to fly by his Father's side as he was ill. She sensed her friend's sadness despite her assiduous denial. Though Ga Eul wanted to appease her friend, she figured she could only do so much. In the end, it was still Jun Pyo who could truly make Jan Di happy again. Ga Eul could only hope that Jun Pyo wouldn't be away for too long. It would surely burden Jan Di.

After contemplating for quite some time, Ga Eul finally decided to return Yi Jung's coat. She had carefully washed it with her own hands and ironed it as well with the same precision. Feeling satisfied at how the coat looked like, she placed it inside a paper bag and went on her way to Yi Jung's workshop right after school. Since she has work only on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, both at the porridge shop and at the bakery, she had a time off that day because it was a Tuesday.

Although she had promised herself to completely ignore Yi Jung, she still decided to personally return his coat to him. In a way, she also wanted to thank him for comforting her when she was deeply worried over Jan Di. When Ga Eul arrived by Yi Jung's workshop, she found the place locked and no one was answering her knocks. 'Yi Jung must not be here…' She thought and decided to wait.

Unknown to her, Yi Jung saw her waiting by his workshop's door and hid himself before she could see him. He hid himself not because he felt like she was a bother, but more of the fact that he could not possibly think of what to say to her after how he behaved during Jan Di's disappearance. He hid mainly because he was embarrassed and was unsure of how to approach her. Shy, unsure of himself, F4's ultimate playboy surprisingly hid himself away from Chu Ga Eul. For the first time in many, many years, he hid from a woman who was not his ex, but rather because he felt like a high schooler who was at a loss for words. Yi Jung mainly contented himself with looking at her from afar as she waited by his workshop's doorsteps.

After a few minutes of waiting and while Yi Jung was still in hiding, a black car stopped in front of Yi Jung's workshop and out came a dearly familiar man who took an appreciative look at Ga Eul.

"My… Isn't this a very lucky day for me…" The man outwardly spoke which immediately caught Ga Eul's attention. She abruptly stood up and met the man's eyes who easily reminded her of Yi Jung's.

Upon the sight of the man who came out of the car, Yi Jung rushed out of his hiding place and with a quick pace, reached Ga Eul's side after a few seconds. He protectively wrapped his arms around Ga Eul's shoulder and faced the man. "_Abeoji…_" He acknowledged the presence of his dearly hated Father.

The man who turned out to be Yi Jung's Father gave Yi Jung a mocking smile. On Yi Jung face, on the other hand, was a stoic mask. He was trying his best not to lash out unto his Father. It took all of his self control to maintain the civil attitude towards his own Father in front of Ga Eul. He may have appeared composed and calm when he met his Father but his hand that was on Ga Eul's shoulder told otherwise. Ga Eul could feel Yi Jung's tight grip on her shoulder and she could not help but wonder why Yi Jung was acting as such.

"Well? Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

Yi Jung gritted secretly gritted his teeth in pure abhorrence. "Ah. Yes, meet my Jagiya… I assume you have received news of my exhibit. She was the girl I brought with me." Yi Jung's tone was formal and controlled. And he carefully chose his words in order not to give away Ga Eul's name. He was especially hostile to his Father and he had a pretty good reason behind it. After all, it was his Father who destroyed their family. He was also the one responsible for his elder brother's departure and the very reason why So Yi Jung became a philanderer.

Ga Eul merely smiled and bowed politely towards the elder man. She just kept her mouth shut sensing a very uncomfortable aura surrounding them. She didn't want to disrupt the conversation between Father and son. And Yi Jung wasn't acting normally so she decided that it would be best if she did not intervene.

"Ah… I see… She's very pretty… Anyhow, I came to invite you to join me in one of my classes. My students have been requesting a special lecture from you. If your friend here would like to, she may come with you to see my pieces as well. I heard she has good eyes for art pieces. " Yi Jung could not help but notice his Father's endearing looks towards Ga Eul and he was even smiling as he talked. Yi Jung could not help but feel disgusted even more. His Father was surely a very despicable person. And Yi Jung hated him with every fiber in his body. He abhorred the very man who gave him life.

"I see… I'll call you if I can make some time. However, I don't think now is a very good time. We…" Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and smiled. "My _Jagiya_ and I have some place to go." He lied. The main reason why he didn't want his Father to meet Ga Eul was because he didn't want Ga Eul's innocence to be stripped off of her. Apparently, apart from the fact that his Father was a bigger philanderer, he had also mistresses who were younger than Yi Jung. He was afraid that his Father might attempt something utterly despicable with _his_ naïve Ga Eul. And he would never allow such a thing.

After bidding good bye to his Father, Yi Jung led Ga Eul into his car. Once inside, it was only then that he allowed his face to be free of his stoic mask. He slumped tired unto the steering wheel and frowned. He didn't seem to mind Ga Eul's presence at all. Usually, with things like these, he mostly kept them for himself. But at that very moment, he just felt… tired.

"Uhm… I know it's not my place to ask… But if it really bothers you, you can talk to me…" Ga Eul spoke softly, as if unsure of what to say. She had absolutely no idea why Yi Jung was acting all tense in front of his Father. Could it be that Yi Jung deeply hated his own Father? Ga Eul's mind was filled with such thoughts and she could not help but be curious. Seeing Yi Jung looking tense and so far from the confident Casanova she had come to know, she wondered why.

"Ga Eul-ah… Promise me, if ever that man comes near you again, you'd let me know… _Araso_?" Yi Jung spoke with a pained tone, his face still buried in both his arms as he slump his head unto the steering wheel. He wasn't ready to tell Ga Eul of the things he had been through. His past was something he was not proud of. It always haunted him and though he always tried to escape, the surreal image of the girl his Father took advantage of still appeared in his dreams.

"O-Okay…" Ga Eul agreed instead. She was curious about their seemingly uncommon and cold treatment as Father and son but she was conscious enough to know her place. His family issues weren't something she could easily tread on. They were… his business and not hers.

Yi Jung finally lifted his head off the steering wheel and heaved out a deep breath before turning to Ga Eul was a deceptive smile on his face. There was that oh-so-sinfully charming smile again. Ga Eul faintly smiled back. Should she be pleased that he was smiling again? Personally, Ga Eul felt far from being pleased. She was sad because he still treated her like those people who only deserved to see his smiles. And she was sad because she knew that behind those smiles were hidden pains that he still could not allow her to see. Apparently, though the little boy hasn't completely turned her down yet, he wasn't opening up to her either.

"Oh, by the way, what were you doing in front of my workshop?" Yi Jung asked, shifting the topic off from his Father.

"Ah, yes, I came to return your coat. You forgot it when you drove me home after your exhibit…" Ga Eul handed Yi Jung the paper bag that contained the coat and smiled uncomfortably. She had returned the coat. Now what? "Uhm… I think I'll go now… I just came to return your coat…" She spoke softly, biting her lower lip while looking unsure. She was about to get out of the car when Yi Jung held her by her arm and kept her from going away. She was surprised to have felt his touch and looked at him questioningly.

"Ga Eul-ah… Will you come with me?" He asked and on his face was a tender expression, like a little boy pleading.

Without much choice, Ga Eul succumbed to Yi Jung's wishes and sat back down the passenger's seat. "_Araso_… Since you look like you are in dire need of company, I can spare some time." Ga Eul spoke smugly with a proud expression on his face. She smirked as she looked at him and Yi Jung found it amusing and attractive at the same time. She was definitely a woman like no other. He only smiled and shook his head.

"Keep on acting like that and I might kiss that smirk off your face…" He whispered incoherently as he revved up the engine of his car.

"Huh? What did you say?" Ga Eul asked with an innocent expression on her face.

"Nothing, nothing…" Yi Jung replied and started to drive the car.

"I thought you said you might kiss me…" She whispered to herself too.

"Eh? What did you say?" It was Yi Jung's turn to ask and looked at Ga Eul, waiting for an answer.

"I said keep your eyes on the road. I don't want to die young." She simply replied and threw him a pretentious and mocking smile. She wasn't sure where he was taking her but for now, she'll allow this little juncture. He honestly looked like he needed to get his mind off some things that were bothering him that's why Ga Eul agreed to go with him in the first place.

"Yah. Yi Jung-_sshi_, let's make one thing clear, okay?" Ga Eul spoke.

"_Araso_… What is it?"

"This is not a date, clear?" Ga Eul clarified and Yi Jung chuckled.

"_Araso_… Not a date. Besides, I don't date women who had a body less than Lee Hyori and a face less than Kim Tae Hee…" Yi Jung itinerated which made Ga Eul furious and revved up to start another argument with So Yi Jung. So what if she didn't have the cup size and the S-line to compete with Lee Hyori? And she didn't have a face nearing Kim Tae Hee's beauty? She was still pretty! And why was she being too revved up in the first place? It's not like she wanted to date So Yi Jung! HAH! That would be the day she'd hang herself twice.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't date men of your type! I go for those smart, talented gentlemen who are caring and protective." Yi Jung chuckled. Truly, Ga Eul was idealistic.

On the other hand, Ga Eul suddenly fell silent after speaking. She realized that she had just described So Yi Jung. If she had itinerated more characteristics of her ideal man, she would've rambled that her ideal man would be someone whom she can argue with, someone she can cry on, someone who would hold her hand, someone who would tell her that she's pretty, someone who would call her _Jagiya_, someone who would brighten her day with just a smile and someone whose initials start with S,Y and J. She would've made a complete fool of herself if she said her thoughts allowed. She secretly scolded herself and thought that she was hopeless.

"We're here…" Yi Jung smiled and stopped the car.

Ga Eul looked around and found herself looking at an extravagant-looking theater house. "Eh? What are we going to do here?" She asked.

"We're going to watch Gaston Leroux's The Phantom of the Opera." Yi Jung replied.

Once again, So Yi Jung proved that he was a man of the arts. He had been fond of watching theatrical plays when he was younger. His mother brought him to watch the theater and he had always been fascinated by plays such as Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, the Phantom of the Opera and just about every other classical plays known. He often went to the theater by himself to watch. It was in the dim lighted theater houses that he finds himself enthralled by the lights and the make believe world.

"The Phantom of the Opera?" Ga Eul asked to which Yi Jung nodded. Ga Eul had never once watched a professional play in a highly respected theater house. But the thought of being able to actually watch one thrilled her that she could not help but smile. "I've never watched a play with professional actors before… And I've never watched The Phantom of the Opera before too…" She explained in an embarrassed tone which amused Yi Jung. He wasn't quite sure if she was being honest or was just really acting cute.

"Well, let this be your first time then… Shall we?" Yi Jung smiled as he led Ga Eul inside the prominent theater house. Truth be told, she was not the first woman he had brought with him to the theater. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, the dim lights inside the theater proved to be an advantage to his philandering. However, Ga Eul was not a woman meant for philandering. 'Leave the innocent be.' He thought.

As expected from Yi Jung, he and Ga Eul occupied the best seats inside the theater. After a few minutes of waiting, the play began as the curtains were drawn up. With child-like enthusiasm, Ga Eul stared wide-eyed and enthralled at the luxurious and splendid setting of the stage. Everything was colorful and magical. The actors and actresses wore turn of the century costumes and impressive make ups. And then, there she was, the one woman which captured Ga Eul's admiration, the woman who played Christine. Her voice was angelic and emotive, paired with an equally beautiful face.

"She's singing an aria, a song meant to be sang by the female protagonist…" Yi Jung explained as he sat beside her.

"She's… beautiful…" Ga Eul gushed in awe and admiration.

Yi Jung smiled as he stared at her. He had watched the play for a dozen of times with different women. It was safe to say that he had memorized a good portion of the play just by watching it. But he had never seen a woman who looked so amazed and as earnest as Chu Ga Eul. The expression on her face was simply too priceless. Yi Jung was more amused by watching Ga Eul's facial expression than the play itself. Suddenly, he saw her gasp in surprise.

"It's him!" She spoke and turned to Yi Jung. Of course, Yi Jung was forced to shift his attention unto the stage. "Your cousin!" She pointed out. And right there, onstage, was Hero Kim Jae Joong, wearing the costume of an English vicomte, Raoul. "He's a stage actor too?" Ga Eul asked.

"It… appears that way…" Yi Jung replied uncertainly. It was the first time he had seen his cousin in that play. The coincidence was simply too appalling. For some reason, Yi Jung felt… suspicious.

Anyhow, the play went on with Ga Eul gushing over how beautiful Christine was and how melodious Raoul's voice was. Her expression would turn into admiration, pity, sadness, joy and even annoyance with every change of scene.

"Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell. But secretly, yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly…" Yi Jung spoke out aloud in unison with the Phantom as he gazed dreamily unto the stage. Hearing his voice, Ga Eul looked at him sideways and noticed the melancholic expression on his face, even amidst the dim lighted theater.

"See, Ga Eul, not everyone has a soul mate… Erik, the Phantom, never found his…" Yi Jung whispered.

"But this is only a play…" Ga Eul reasoned out.

"A mere play indeed… But do you know that according to the author, Gaston Leroux, this was based on a true story? It was set in 19th Century Paris, at Opera Garnier, which was built between 1857 and 1874." Yi Jung explained.

"You're scaring me…" Ga Eul pouted and Yi Jung merely smiled. "If I were in Christine's shoes, I would pity the Phantom too… But pity is different from love. And if I were the Phantom, I would have openly shown myself to Christine instead of hiding behind the false identity of the Angel of Music… I think that it is only when a person shows his or her shortcomings and faults, that he would be able to know which people truly accepted him…"

It was Yi Jung's turn to be scared. He had brought along a lot of women with him to watch the same play but none of them had ever spoken of the Phantom the way Ga Eul did. Most of them spoke grandly about watching the same play in Paris or in some other foreign places. But for someone who had watched it for the first time, Ga Eul unexpectedly highlighted a hidden angle to the story. And this was what scared Yi Jung. The fact that Ga Eul was perceptive, she was innocent and naïve, she was a nice girl, above all, he was afraid that she might be able to unveil his own hidden flaws.

The Phantom. If there was ever a character that he could most relate with, it was the Phantom. So Yi Jung always had been and always will be a person who hid beneath a thick and glossy mask. He grew up prancing around in his self-built image that both showed his brilliance and veiled his imperfections. His full proof charming smile had the ladies swooning over him, but none of them had ever seen what was underneath the mask. And So Yi Jung still hasn't decided whether it would be wise to show his imperfections to the one woman who affluently believed in notions of soul mates.

"Ga Eul-ah…" He spoke slowly…

"Hmm?"

"Consider this as a gift." He answered.

"A gift for?"

"I don't think we should meet each other when it's not necessary."

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Twelve: "Ugly Pigtails"

Eventually, she began to discover the identity of her bodyguard as he wore the same baseball cap the night he saved her. Ga Eul thought it was quite nice of him to get out of his way every night just to make sure that she was safe. And he wasn't even trying to get himself noticed. He just followed her discreetly, he even hid whenever she tried to look back at him.

Finally, one night, Ga Eul decided to acknowledge the presence of her bodyguard. "Yah! Choi Seung Hyun! _Komaowoyo_!" She called out into the street, loud enough for him to hear her even as he hid. She took out a can of orange juice from her bag and left it outside the gate of their home. "I'll leave this orange juice for you to drink, _araso_?! Make sure you drink it!"

On her next night shift, Ga Eul found Seung Hyun waiting outside the bakeshop. This time, he was no longer hiding himself and he silently handed her a can of orange juice, the same brand she gave him on the night she acknowledged him. "Well, what's the use of hiding if you already know it's me?" He reasoned out to answer her silent question. Ga Eul found herself smiling as she walked along side Seung Hyun.

-oOo-

A/n: I love the phantom of the opera… XD


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Twelve: "Ugly Pigtails"**

* * *

Ga Eul and Yi Jung were silently walking out of the theater house to take their leave after Yi Jung's uncomfortable confrontation. Ga Eul had taken it quite well but Yi Jung could swear that he saw sadness in those eyes of hers. He was sorry about it but not sorry enough to take back the words that he has spoken. 'It's for the best.' He thought as he consoled himself silently.

"No more talk of darkness… Forget these wide-eyed fears… I'm here… Nothing can harm you… My words will warm and calm you…" A sweet and melodious male voice began to sing that both Ga Eul and Yi Jung just had to turn back to see who it was. They were both surprised to see Kim Jae Joong, still dressed as the vicomte, Raoul. And he was looking straight into Ga Eul's direction.

"_Mademoiselle_, we meet again…" He took a few abrupt steps towards where Ga Eul and Yi Jung stood as he extended a hand, asking for Ga Eul's.

Ga Eul threw Yi Jung an unsure glance and hesitantly placed her hand on Jae Joong's. The action brought a charming grin on the actor's face and a disturbed expression on the potter's features. Jae Joong bowed low and placed a feathery kiss on the back of Ga Eul's palm as a sign of courtesy. Surprisingly, Yi Jung did not react but distaste was clearly written on his face.

"Jae Joong…" Yi Jung spoke, as if announcing his presence to Jae Joong, whose attention was obviously too focused on Ga Eul.

"Yi Jung-_sshi_, have you seen my performance?" Jae Joong earnestly asked. "It was my debut in stage acting and musical." He looked quite ecstatic.

Even before Yi Jung could reply, "You gave a very wonderful performance and your voice is amazing!" Ga Eul spoke with enthusiasm which caused Jae Joong to smile even more.

"Thank you…" Jae Joong beamed. "Ah! What was that?" Jae Joong pointed elsewhere causing Ga Eul and Yi Jung to look at it, only for him to hold out his hand by Ga Eul's ear and pull out what appeared to be a red rose. He grinned and held the rose in front of Ga Eul. "For you, _Mademoiselle_." Ga Eul blushed and took the rose with a smile on her face. "Ah. I'm not interrupting anything, am I? Are you two in a date?" Jae Joong inquired.

Yi Jung was about to answer but Ga Eul had beaten him to it once again. "_Aniyo_…" She vehemently declined. "We're not dating and I certainly wouldn't date someone like him." She added, adding more fuel to the already secretly sulking Yi Jung.

"I'm sure…" Jae Joong chuckled knowingly. Suddenly, someone called Jae Joong, telling him to go to the back stage. "Well, I must be going. By the way, I did not get your name back at the exhibit… May I have the honor of knowing your name, Mademoiselle?"

"Ga Eul… My name is Ga Eul…"

"Ah… Thank you… I'm pretty sure we'll meet again…" Jae Joong blew a kiss in mid-air as he retreated but before he could completely go back to the theater house, he called out to Ga Eul once more. "Ga Eul-ah! The Phantom is a prisoner. Set him free. I'll help you capture the Casanova." He said in semi-riddle-ish sentences which only made Ga Eul puzzled.

'He talks too much…' Yi Jung thought. "_Kaja_…" He whispered and dragged Ga Eul by the arm towards his car.

The drive back was mostly comprised of unforgiving silence. Yi Jung was too annoyed to speak and Ga Eul kept on remembering Yi Jung's honest confrontation. For Yi Jung's part, his decision was for the best. It's only a matter of time before his Grandmother showed herself right at his doorstep and demand to see the lady he brought to his exhibit. He knew his Grandmother too well. And the fact that he was her favorite Grandchild also didn't help. The deeper reason of trying to sever his deepening tie with Ga Eul was because of his Father. He didn't want history to repeat itself. No woman shall ever walk the same path as Eun Jae…

There was a time in Yi Jung's life when he truly loved deeply, but it was an unrequited love. He was too shy to tell her anything and he was contented of loving from afar. She was his Father's student, a bright young lass, who easily succumbed to his Father's mature charm and deceitful manners. That girl was Cha Eun Jae… Hers was a case deeply kept within the family. And what was worse? Yi Jung wasn't the only one who had eyes on her. Other than his Father, there were three of them who were indomitably pursuing her and all of them were members of the So clan. First was him, second was his elder brother and the third was his cousin and former best friend, Kim Jae Joong. Looking sideways at Ga Eul and judging from the reaction of his Father and of Jae Joong, it was only a matter of time before history repeated itself once again.

"I'll repeat what I said before." Yi Jung finally found the courage to speak. "Stay away from that man…"

"I don't want to argue with you but I can assure you of one thing: I'm not under your command. I will do as I please." Ga Eul tenaciously replied.

Yi Jung sighed and decided to change topic. "Has Goo Jun Pyo made contact with Jan Di?" He asked and was met by Ga Eul's hopeless pout.

"Aniyo… It's getting me worried… Jan Di hasn't been acting like her usual self lately…" She replied with deep worry creased on her beautiful face.

Yi Jung's annoyed face turned into a concerned one. Something was definitely not right. It could have been acceptable for him if Goo Jun Pyo had not contacted him or any of the other F4, but for him not to contact Jan Di? The man was crazily in love with that commoner. Not a day went by without him calling Jan Di and drabbling about how she was falling deeper into him, only that it meant the other way around.

"Hasn't he contacted you too?" Ga Eul asked and Yi Jung shook his head in response. "_Aish_… That man needs some serious beating! Don't tell me he's been enjoying with other girls in another country?! Has he forgotten about his girlfriend who's waiting for him?! I am seriously pissed off at that Goo Jun Pyo!" Ga Eul did not hesitate to rant and let off some steam.

"So… What is Jan Di planning to do about it?" Yi Jung asked, ignoring Ga Eul's rant. He didn't stop her from pouring out her anger because frankly speaking, he agreed with her. He might be a big philandering cad but he was not a liar. All those girls who got into his bed knew what were bound to happen to them. He had clearly briefed them that theirs was only a one-time thing with no strings attached. They agreed to the rules of his game so there were no troubles when it came to leaving. However, Jun Pyo and Jan Di's case were different. Jun Pyo made Jan Di wait. And he did not cleanly sever their connection. In a way, he was breaking Jan Di's heart and Yi Jung thought that he was no better than Sun Pyo, the guy whom he and Ga Eul took revenge into.

"I haven't asked her yet… But if she's planning to do anything, I'll let you know…" Ga Eul volunteered. She knew that Yi Jung was concerned with Jun Pyo as much as she's been concerned with Jan Di. Even if they were interacting with each other for the sake of their friends, she was glad that she and Yi Jung were getting along over something…

-oOo-

Yi Jung found himself listlessly retracing the path towards his workshop after watching the Phantom of the Opera with Ga Eul. He was trying his best to shake off her words off his mind but he was doing poorly at it. He finally decided that it would be best if he focused his attention elsewhere. And found pottery as the means to do so.

He was a few meters away from the entrance of his workshop when he saw an unfamiliar vehicle parked in front. For a moment, he was puzzled but shrugged it off and proceeded into his workshop coolly. To his surprise, he found himself face to face with the woman he has been dreading to hear from.

"Yi Jung…" She acknowledged with a charming smile.

_"Halmoni…_" Yi Jung had expected his Grandmother to randomly show up whenever she felt like it. She had always been so unpredictable in her ways. He was just caught off guard. Clearly, there were a lot of different thoughts running inside his mind. Most of them contained dear thoughts and conflicting emotions towards a certain commoner whom he called his _Jagiya_.

"Well, aren't you going to give your Grandmother a hug?" She extended her arms and Yi Jung obligingly walked into them, giving her a half-hearted hug. He was in no mood to deal with his Grandmother but he had no choice now, hadn't he?

"It's a surprise to see you…" He smiled politely, offering her one of those deceitful smiles of his.

"Ah… Of course, it is. I love surprising people. Anyhow, I came to pester you." She openly admitted which caused Yi Jung's jaw to drop surprisingly.

"Ehh? Pester me? About what?" He chuckled uncomfortably. Somehow, he had a feeling about where this conversation with his Grandmother would lead. And he didn't like it. Not one bit. He had just dealt with Ga Eul and apparently, his Grandmother was a harder situation to deal with.

"Tell me about Ga Eul." She smiled sweetly as she took a seat towards the nearest bench inside his workshop.

Yi Jung wasn't surprised that his Grandmother already knew Ga Eul's name. The woman was known for her various connections. "_Halmoni_…" He looked at her exasperatedly and outwardly groaned as he sat beside her. He was clearly showing her that he was in no mood to be pegged about getting married and settling down yet, but she seemed oblivious about it.

His Grandmother sighed. "Don't tell me you'll keep on living like your Father? Honestly, So Yi Jung, I cannot wait for the day that you find a girl to kick your butt and tame you down." Well, that was a very spunky statement for a Grandmother to say, isn't it? Well, So Yi Jung's Grandmother wasn't exactly one to be underestimated.

"_Halmoni_, I'm not ready to settle down yet…" Yi Jung groaned.

"I'm not getting any younger Yi Jung. You are the heir of the So family. I need to see you stable before I die." She said. "Besides, I like that Ga Eul… If you won't pursue her, I might just do that in behalf of you…" She smiled like a Cheshire cat.

That kind of smile on her face suddenly made Yi Jung nervous.

-oOo-

Over the next few days, Ga Eul was back into her usual business. She still worked two part time jobs but made sure to spare some time to cheer Jan Di whenever she looked down. And for a few days already, she had been coming home late from her night shift at the bake shop safely because new street lights were already installed on the area where she was attacked. She wanted to thank whoever had installed the street lights but learned that they were donated by an anonymous person who didn't wish to be acknowledged.

Other than the streetlights, Ga Eul was also perfectly aware of the stranger who followed her home from the bakeshop. At first, she was afraid, thinking that it was some psychotic stalker, but after a few days, she began to relax as she observed that the man meant no harm and was only making sure that she got home safely. She saw him looking at her go inside their house and patiently waited to make sure that she was safe before he would leave.

Eventually, she began to discover the identity of her bodyguard as he wore the same baseball cap the night he saved her. Ga Eul thought it was quite nice of him to get out of his way every night just to make sure that she was safe. And he wasn't even trying to get himself noticed. He just followed her discreetly. He even hid whenever she tried to look back at him.

Finally, one night, Ga Eul decided to acknowledge the presence of her bodyguard. "Yah! Choi Seung Hyun! _Komaowoyo_!" She called out into the street, loud enough for him to hear her even as he hid. She took out a can of orange juice from her bag and left it outside the gate of their home. "I'll leave this orange juice for you to drink, araso?! Make sure you drink it!"

On her next night shift, Ga Eul found Seung Hyun waiting outside the bakeshop. This time, he was no longer hiding himself and he silently handed her a can of orange juice, the same brand she gave him on the night she acknowledged him. "Well, what's the use of hiding if you already know it's me?" He reasoned out to answer her silent question. Ga Eul found herself smiling as she walked along side Seung Hyun.

"You don't have to do this, you know…" Ga Eul spoke.

"Ugly pigtails." Seung Hyun randomly announced.

"Huh?" Ga Eul asked.

"When we were in grade school, you were the girl they called 'Ugly Pigtails', right? I clearly remember that because your pigtails were always lopsided and messy." Seung Hyun smiled as he recalled their childhood memories. Ga Eul found herself pouting when she remembered. Of all memories of her, why did he have to be reminded of that one? "I also remembered that I was the one who took your pigtails off and told you that you looked better without them…" Seung Hyun further detailed.

"And it was you and Jan Di who fought off those mean bullies at school…" Ga Eul added.

"Jan Di? The girl with the deadly spin kick? Are you guys still bestfriends?"

"Yeah… Apparently, we stuck glued to each other…" Ga Eul smiled sheepishly.

"I see… I still kind of missed those pigtails though… They were pretty cute…" Seung Hyun looked a little embarrassed to admit it but he sort of found her messy pigtails charming. And she was a cute little thing back then that he just felt compelled to protect her. Like what he was doing now.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Thirteen: "Humane"

"Don't act like you know everything…" It was a warning. His expression was devoid of any form of amusement or mischief. His features hinted seriousness and long-hidden secrets that she unconsciously brought forth in front of his eyes. He didn't like how she had made him feel vulnerable and weak or the fact that she had, in part, understood his underlying meaning behind the context of true love and soul mates.

Ga Eul smiled warmly, the kind of smile that was both glad but it was as if she pitied him. "For the first time, I feel as though you've become humane… Like a real person… I'm glad I came here. Maybe I could come some other time to talk about Jan Di. I'll be going." Leaving those words behind, Ga Eul left Yi Jung to ponder on her words.

-oOo-

a/n: Waaaa! Komaowoyo everyone! I love the reviews! To give the love back, I posted two chapters for today! XD Hope you like it!  
**Krizzie** - I see... School starts on Monday for me. hehe Yep, I'm putting competition for Yi Jung! He's gonna need some push to pursue our pretty Ga Eul.  
**bianca ehem** - Yep! Competition coming up! hehe  
**lovesduet** - I'm a big fan of classics and Phantom of the Opera is one of my favorites~ So I decided to put the two things I love: Soeul + Phantom of the Opera! I'm pretty random... XD  
**tcte** - Thank you! haha I won against a silent reader once again! Muhaha! I feel so powerful!  
**Nicolita888** - I was also disappointed with the drama coz Woo Bin was neglected... He's pretty cute too... hehe I'm pretty random when writing stories. It makes everything unpredictable! And I enjoy giving surprises! XD I love TOP too! haha  
**Imagined-Star** - As I've said, I'm going to take some scenes from the drama... The scene where Yi Jung offered her to his Dad would probably be in the future chapters... hehe *winks* That's a big spoiler for you!  
**prickme** - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!  
**Forgot her password...** - Yi Jung will open up to her in due time... hehe And yes, a love triangle will be coming up! XD  
**RokerChic5** - haha Okay! I updated! Hope you like it! XD  
**meemo16** - I'm glad everything turned up interesting! hehe I was worried this might bore you...  
**heehe **- Thank you! Your review is very inspiring! I try my best not to stray them from their character, and I'm glad I'm able to give them depth... Whew... I'm glad my hardwork on this is very much appreciated! Thank you very much! OMO?! I won against another silent reader?! hahaha You see, I have this personal mission to make silent readers comment on my work. I feel to pleased with myself whenever one silent reader gives in! XD  
**lolz12345** - Thank you! I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying my story!


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Thirteen: "Humane"**

* * *

"Ga Eul-_sshi_… Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" A dearly elderly woman, who looked discreetly ordinary, beamed at Ga Eul as soon as the younger woman approached her to get her order. She looked so happy upon seeing Ga Eul that she might be mistaken to be the younger lady's Grandmother. Furthermore, Ga Eul was surprised that the elderly woman knew her name but she smiled politely instead.

"Ehh?" Uh… pardon me, Ma'am, but how did you know my name?" Ga Eul asked.

"Oh… Uh… I heard your friend call you by that name." The elderly woman replied, still with a smile. "You're very pretty… I wouldn't mind if you date my Grandson… You two would make a lovely pair." She grinned and held Ga Eul by her hand, not letting her go.

Ga Eul smiled uncomfortably. "Uh… So… What would you like to order?" She asked instead.

Ever since that day, the elderly woman would randomly show up at the porridge shop and especially ask Ga Eul to serve her. She introduced herself as Haejin but insisted that Ga Eul call her '_Halmoni_' or Grandmother. She would request Ga Eul to sit by her table and tell her about different stories, mostly about her Grandson, whom she adored dearly.

Sometimes, Ga Eul was also surprised by how much knowledge the elderly woman knew about the history and culture of South Korea. At first, Ga Eul was freaked out by the elderly woman's behavior. She treated her ever so familiarly that it made Ga Eul uncomfortable. Eventually, Ga Eul got used to her and began to look forward to her visits. Long before she knew it, Ga Eul and the elderly woman were like a Grandmother and her Granddaughter.

"_Halmoni_!" Ga Eul greeted as soon as she saw the elderly woman enter the establishment. Delight was clearly written on the younger's woman's face. The elderly woman's lips also curled up into a bright smile upon seeing Ga Eul. "Would you like the usual?" Ga Eul immediately asked to which Halmoni nodded with a smile.

"How's your Grandson?" Ga Eul asked as in on reflex. After hearing several stories about _Halmoni_'s Grandson, Ga Eul felt like she knew the person by heart even though she never met him.

Hearing Ga Eul's question, _Halmoni_ breathed out a tired sigh as she took her usual seat by the window. "Same as usual. He's been going around doing nonsensical stuffs. I swear that young man would be the death of me. He and his elder brother are… too uncontrollable." _Halmoni_ exasperatedly narrated.

As soon as Ga Eul settled a hot bowl of porridge in front of _Halmoni,_ she settled herself opposite the elder lady and began to earnestly listen. "You never told me you had an elder Grandson. Would you tell me about him?" Ga Eul asked.

"Ah… I must have forgotten… Anyway, this elder Grandson of mine… well, he wasn't really blood related to me. His Father was not my son, but of course, it's a long kept secret. He lived independently on his own after getting married. I haven't seen him in years." _Halmoni_ recounted.

"I see… So where is he now?" Ga Eul asked again.

"Last time I heard, he was a barista in a small coffee shop which he opened on his own." She replied.

Days passed and turned into weeks, weeks passed and turned into months, Ga Eul had to admit that she has been quite busy coping up with her own life. However, this didn't hinder her from worrying over her friend who looked incessantly sad and down trodden. Jan Di would put up an act around her whenever she sensed that Ga Eul was trying to cheer her up but Ga Eul knew that her friend wasn't happy. Added more was the fact that Goo Jun Pyo never once called or even sent a mere message.

Ga Eul wasn't going to let Jan Di's situation remain as it is. She just had to do something about it. So, she decided to see the person she knew who was just as concerned as she was. It had been months since she had last seen him. And it had also been months since she began to take a liking to the story of the Phantom of the Opera that she researched the novel and slowly began to memorize the parts by heart. All because of So Yi Jung.

She knocked on his workshop and found no one answering her. Since the door was not locked, she took hesitant steps inside, only to be greeted by the sight of the master potter, So Yi Jung, working on his delicate craft. It was the first time she had seen him looking so serious, without any hint of mischief written on his eyes. It was like he was so lost into his own world that none around him mattered. He looked so… captivating that Ga Eul found herself involuntarily smiling at the sight of the man who unconsciously captured her heart.

"Do I look that cool?" Yi Jung suddenly spoke which awakened Ga Eul from her trance-like thoughts. Ga Eul found herself flabbergasted and embarrassed but she was thankful enough that Yi Jung wasn't looking her way, or else, he might have witnessed the way her cheeks suddenly sported a crimson hue.

"No girl hasn't fallen for me after seeing me like this." Yi Jung spoke but continued to work on his craft. He sounded like a show-off but it was the truth so why deny it?

"Fallen for you?" Ga Eul repeated with a disgusted and uncomfortable tone, as if hearing what he said appalled her. The truth was, it didn't. "Anyway, I came here because I have something to say…" She spoke in a weak attempt to change the topic. Thankfully, Yi Jung responded accordingly.

"About Jun Pyo and Jan Di?" Yi Jung asked as he finally lifted his head and looked at her.

"Yeah…" Ga Eul replied, waiting for Yi Jung to say something about the concerned individuals he just mentioned.

"Tell me…" Yi Jung began which both puzzled and surprised Ga Eul.

"About what?"

"Is there still no change? In your belief about waiting for your one and only soul mate?" Yi Jung asked with that irksome glint of mischief and amusement clearly written on his eyes as he looked at the woman before him.

"That doesn't have anything to do with this." Ga Eul countered, obviously uncomfortable discussing such topic with So Yi Jung. She knew that if their conversation about such topic persisted, they would eventually argue once again. And that wasn't good because she had not come to argue with him. She had come to discuss Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

Yi Jung smiled at her reply and decided to taunt her some more. "Do you really believe that Jun Pyo is Jan Di's one and only love?" It was a trick question and he knew that she was bound to fall for it. "Lifetime partners… Even soul mates… Do they really exist?" He added.

"That…" Ga Eul was about to answer but Yi Jung cut her off shortly.

"You're just imposing your fantasies on Jan Di…" Yi Jung said. He specifically used the term 'fantasies' to highlight his point that soul mates do not exist. It's just a mere made-up fairytale that people made themselves to believe.

"What did you say?" She asked. Her voice hinted that she was offended by his statement. However, Yi Jung made no move to withdraw what he said earlier.

"If I were in Jan Di's place, I'd use the time away from Jun Pyo to search for my soul mate. Though I don't even know if such a thing exists." Yi Jung coldly stated. He admired Ga Eul's naivety and passionate beliefs. However, he was a realist.

"I obviously came to the wrong place." Her voice was mocking and her expression painted distaste and aggravation towards the man whom she thought would be concerned enough to help her. "Then, I'll just take my leave." She said as she turned her back on him and headed towards the door. However, before she could completely exit his workshop, she threw one aggravated look at him and decided that she wasn't going to walk away defeated. She took a few steps back and bravely faced him once again.

"_Sunbae_, you believe in it too, don't you?" She suddenly spoke. Her statement caught Yi Jung off guard and caused him to look at her with a wary gaze. "In lifetime partners… In soul mates… In true love that you only find once in a lifetime… You believe that such a love exists too, right?" Her statement was bold and challenging as was her expression and tone.

"What?" His expression was a mixture of discomfort and pure seriousness. Never has his motives and actions been interpreted this way. And what surprised him was that, deep inside him, he knew that she what she spoke of was the truth.

"You know that such fierce denial may actually mean acceptance, don't you?" A small triumphant smile played across Ga Eul's lips. "I think I understand it now. Sunbae, you do believe in soul mates. You're just scared that it really exists. I wonder why…"

"Don't act like you know everything…" It was a warning. His expression was devoid of any form of amusement or mischief. His features hinted seriousness and long-hidden secrets that she unconsciously brought forth in front of his eyes. He didn't like how she had made him feel vulnerable and weak or the fact that she had, in part, understood his underlying meaning behind the context of true love and soul mates.

Ga Eul smiled warmly, the kind of smile that was both glad but it was as if she pitied him. "For the first time, I feel as though you've become humane… Like a real person… I'm glad I came here. Maybe I could come some other time to talk about Jan Di. I'll be going." Leaving those words behind, Ga Eul left Yi Jung to ponder on her words.

Not knowing what to do or what to feel, Yi Jung chose to smile. She really was a cut above the rest.

After a few minutes, while Yi Jung was putting away some of his newly molded pots, the door to his workshop suddenly opened. Thinking it was Ga Eul, he did not turn his head to see who it was and spoke out loud instead. "Back so soon?" He asked.

"Were you expecting someone?" He heard a man's voice. When he turned his head to see who it was, he was surprised to see Jae Joong standing casually with a familiar smile on his face. He was clothed in commoner's clothes though it was obvious in the way he carried himself that he was no mere commoner.

"Ah… _Aniyo_… I just thought… Never mind… So, what brought you here?" Yi Jung asked while taking off his working robes and placed them hanging by the back of a nearby bench.

"Honestly, I thought since you know that I'm back in Korea, you'd come and pay me a visit… I mean, we were good friends, right?" Jae Joong shrugged and looked around his workshop. He carefully eyes Yi Jung's pieces as if measuring their value. Obviously, he was one who had sharp eyes when it came to detail. He was, after all, bred as a part of the infamous So Family.

"_Mianhaeyo_… I've been a little busy… Would now be a good time to catch up on things? How have you been?" Yi Jung asked casually.

Jae Joong chuckled. "Let's skip the formalities, shall we? Let me get straight to the point. Tell me about Ga Eul." Jae Joong frankly dared to ask openly about Ga Eul. It was Yi Jung's turn to chuckle, remembering that his Grandmother said the same thing. A lot of people had been coming over to see him and what was weird about each visit was that they were somehow related in part with that girl…

"She's a friend of Goo Jun Pyo's girlfriend. I guess, that makes her my friend too… Well, in a way…" Yi Jung replied shortly.

"I see… Is that all she is to you?" Jae Joong further inquired.

"Of course." Yi Jung riposted. Personally, his voice resounded loudly inside his head. "What else would she be?" He added, trying to add weight to his response.

"_Yokatta_…" Jae Joong spoke in Japanese which Yi Jung did not understand. However, he had a perfectly clear idea about what it meant judging on the pleasant expression on the other man's face. "Then, I don't have to worry about you… I just have one man left to worry about…" Jae Joong loudly spoke.

He was actually hinting Yi Jung of a presence of another man who might be a threat to his supposedly 'plan' of pursuing Ga Eul. When those words left Jae Joong's mouth, he triumphantly smiled when he saw Yi Jung's face abruptly dropped its pleasant demeanor. Ga Eul clearly affected him more than he openly credited her for.

"Another man?" Yi Jung repeated in inquiry.

Jae Joong pretended to sigh. "Well, apparently, I would have liked it if I could walk her home from her part time job. However, another man has already been doing that. I don't know what his relationship he shared with her though… They seem pretty close." He added, spicing up Yi Jung's mood a little. "Anyway, I've confirmed what I needed to hear from you… So… See'ya around." Jae Joong smiled and casually walked out of the workshop, leaving Yi Jung with another pound of thoughts to ponder.

'Another man, huh?' He thought silently. Somehow, knowing that news made him very curious about the man Jae Joong was talking about.

-oOo-

"Uhm… Boss, I was wondering if… Uh, I was wondering if I could get an advance..." Jan Di hesitantly asked their boss one random afternoon. She had spend quite a considerable time calculating expenses that it made her best friend wonder what she was up to.

"Hmm… I don't think I could give you an advance at the moment, Jan Di… I need to sell at least a thousand of this new porridge in order for me to give you an advance. Seeing the number of customers we have in a day, that'll take at least a few months…"

Jan Di pouted disappointedly. Ga Eul felt the need to know why her friend needed money. She guessed along the lines of her Father's gambling perhaps? Or maybe her family owed a huge debt from loan sharks. However, the answer Jan Di gave Ga Eul was one she did not expect.

"What?! You're going to Macau?!" Ga Eul bellowed in surprise. She had known Jan Di for her brave acts but this one was totally unexpected.

With F4's intervention, excluding Jun Pyo, somehow, enough orders of the new porridge were sold, allowing Jan Di to have the salary advance she had asked for. Well, the mere fact that the F4 graced their presence at the porridge shop made damn sure that enough women passed by had bought at least a pack or two of their new porridge. Ga Eul was amazed at just how appealing these men were. However, since it proved to be at their advantage, she chose to speak no more and await Jan Di's next plan of action.

They learned that Jan Di decided to venture unto Macau all on her own. She said something about being unable to rest until she faces Jun Pyo and personally get answers to her questions. Personally, Ga Eul worried over her friend. It wasn't like Jan Di was the brightest girl in class to be able to hold out on her own in a foreign country. And this time, Ga Eul would not be there to accompany her. This made her worry more.

Before the F4 left the porridge shop, Ga Eul made sure to pull Yi Jung aside and talk to him. She honestly looked like she was desperate enough to seek Yi Jung's help though she didn't like talking to him. "Yah. You guys… Are going to Macau too, right? I mean, surely, you guys also plan to talk to Jun Pyo too, right?" Ga Eul asked.

"What are you getting at? Just say it already." Yi Jung impatiently asked.

Ga Eul looked at him sharply, his eyes boring into his with unparalleled intensity. "Yah. Promise me you'll watch over Jan Di for me, _araso_?" It sounded more like a demand than a request. It made Yi Jung smile. Ga Eul was doing her antics again.

"And why would I do that?" Yi Jung taunted.

"Well… because if you didn't… I'll tell everyone that the great Casanova So Yi Jung believed in soul mates." She raised one brow to prove her point. "Besides, you promised." She added.

"Promised?" He asked puzzled. "When?"

Ga Eul swiftly picked up his hand, linked his pinky with hers and sealed a self-dictated pinky promise. "Since… Now." She smiled triumphantly and walked away, leaving Yi Jung dumbfounded. He found himself smiling again. The girl just tricked him to follow her way. And he didn't even see that one coming.

"_Araso_… I promise…" He whispered with a smile as he looked at his hand which Ga Eul had touched earlier.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview for Chapter Fourteen: "Jae Joong & Seung Hyun"

"Jae Joong-_sshi_…" Ga Eul smiled kindly but also too sadly for comfort. "I hate to break your bubbles but… I am not the woman meant to tame Yi Jung…"

"Ga Eul… Do you believe in destiny? In fate? In lifetime partners? In soul mates?" Jae Joong unexpectedly asked. For a moment, Ga Eul was taken aback by his question. She was about give an answer, but before she could do so, Jae Joong already spoke again.

"Haven't you ever thought about the point of having choices when in the end, all would fall into place? Why were we given the freedom to choose when in the end, we'll have someone who's meant for us? Don't you think that having a choice is completely in contrast to the idea of destiny and soul mates? I don't mean to persuade you into giving up your belief towards soul mates. Actually, I would like to do the opposite. Let's just say that sometimes, destiny also needs a little push… I'm willing to give that push for you, but I could only do so much if you won't cooperate with me." He explained.

-oOo-

a/n: hehe It seems that Jae Joong turned out to be the cupid! 3


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n:** School starts on Monday for me so... I might not be able to post up chapters regularly. I'll try my best to update though. XD  
TWO CHAPTER UPDATES AGAIN! XD

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Fourteen: "Jae Joong & Seung Hyun"**

* * *

Jan Di went ahead to Macau all on her own in her quest to meet Goo Jun Pyo. Ga Eul thought that it was very brave of Jan Di to do such a much unexpected thing. But at the same time, she worried over her friend's sudden decision. Jan Di wasn't exactly the brightest lass in class and being alone in a foreign country… well, she might be involved in some unforeseen trouble. The only person Ga Eul could count on making sure that Jan Di was safe, was no other than So Yi Jung. Ga Eul knew that the F4 wouldn't just let Jan Di go alone in a foreign country by herself. The other F4 members might be Goo Jun Pyo's childhood friends but it was also true that they have learned to value Jan Di, not only as Goo Jun Pyo's girlfriend but also as their friend as well.

It had been two days since Jan Di left and Ga Eul already missed her. As Ga Eul stood behind the cash register of Soeul Sweets, she pouted and looked down trodden. She wondered briefly about how Jan Di was doing and soon after, found herself thinking the same thing towards So Yi Jung. Realizing the direction to which her lazy thoughts were heading, she secretly scolded herself. She was so caught up in what she was thinking that she failed to notice a customer suddenly entering the bakeshop.

"Do you know… where your heart is?" The voice of the man suddenly awakened Ga Eul from her trance. She found herself looking at the charming smile of Kim Jae Joong.

"Ehh? Uh… Is that another riddle?" She could not help but ask. On her face was an expression of pure surprise. Clearly, Jae Joong was no ordinary man. He was very fond of saying riddle-ish rhymes and sentences. He ultimately confused Ga Eul but nonetheless, Ga Eul could not help but admire his words. They were poetic and mysterious. Maybe that's why Kim Jae Joong became a composer.

"If you want to know where your heart is… Look where your mind unconsciously goes when it wanders…" He continued. "_Annyong_, Ga Eul…" He greeted. "I hope I'm not disturbing your work with my sudden visit." He added and seated himself at an empty table.

"_Aniyo_… Of course not. We don't have that much customer during this time of the night so, I guess, it's okay… Uhm, might I ask why you came?" Ga Eul's eyes were round and innocent that Jae Joong found himself being captivated by them as she asked him a question.

"Well, I could tell you that I came here to buy chocolate crinkles, but I guess, that would simply be a very lame excuse. Truth is, I wanted to see you." Jae Joong's bluntness caused Ga Eul to be wide eyed and puzzled. Why would the man want to see her? She had no idea. It would have been understandable if Seung Hyun suddenly showed up as the man worked on the restaurant next door as a dishwasher and janitor, but for someone like Jae Joong to suddenly want to see her? It was certainly odd.

"See me? For what?" She asked and got out behind the counter to sit by the chair opposite Jae Joong.

"Well, I haven't seen you in months. I've been a little busy with work but I promised myself to check up on you." He replied with a good-natured tone. His actions baffled Ga Eul. The man wasn't even that familiar to her but he treated her as if he knew a lot about her already. And for the record, she only met the man twice. First, on Yi Jung's exhibit and second, on the Phantom of the Opera play.

"Check up on me?" She asked again.

Jae Joong sighed exasperatedly. "Have you figured out what I told you? The one about the Phantom and the Casanova?" Jae Joong asked with an eager expression on his face as he leaned towards Ga Eul, waiting for her reply.

"Ehh? Uh… _Choisonghamnida_… I didn't really understand a thing…" She admitted honestly.

"Aish…" Jae Joong slumped on his chair with a disappointed expression but immediately changed it into a smiling one. "I guess it was a little hard to figure out for you, huh? Anyway, what has Yi Jung been up to?" He asked, changing topic. After all, the main reason why he came to see Ga Eul was about Yi Jung. No need to be beating around bush now, is it?

"Yi Jung-sshi? Well, he's in Macau at the moment. He and the other F4 went to see Goo Jun Pyo." Ga Eul replied. She found herself arbitrarily thinking about Yi Jung again. Furthermore, she began getting infuriated at the thought of Yi Jung enjoying the company of foreign girls. Seriously, she hated his philandering ways.

"_Sou ka_… I mean, I see… And if you don't mind, what has the philanderer been telling you?" Jae Joong asked again.

"Telling me? About what in particular?"

"Well, about your relationship with each other? Are there no changes?" Jae Joong asked. He was met by the sound of Ga Eul soft chuckles. The reaction puzzled him but he thought that she certainly looked endearing with her soft laugh. He wondered what was so funny about what he asked.

"Relationship? Is that man and I supposed to have a relationship?" Her tone was amused and there was a hint if sarcasm on the way she asked. "The last time I checked, that man told me that we shouldn't see each other when it's not necessary. That arrangement has been going on for months. What relationship are you talking about?"

Instead of being confused or disappointed, Jae Joong broadly smiled upon hearing her reply. "Looks like the Casanova know his own Achilles' heel…" Again, with the riddle-ish sentences, Jae Joong puzzled Ga Eul even more. Noticing, Ga Eul's perplexed expression, Jae Joong voluntarily apologized. "Ah. _Mianhaeyo_… What I mean is, So Yi Jung knows his weakness… Need I explain it further?" He asked.

"Uh… if it's not a bother, please do… I can't seem to understand the connection of the Casanova to Yi Jung and what about the Achilles' heel? What does it mean?" She was obviously eager to understand the bit of information that Jae Joong was talking about. She was naturally curious so it wasn't surprising for her to be so inquisitive.

"Well, So Yi Jung is F4's Casanova. A Casanova is a classic term for a playboy, a philanderer. And in Greek mythology, the warrior Achilles' body was invincible against any form of weapon, except on his point of weakness, which is on his heel. When an arrow hit his heel, invincible Achilles immediately died. So, when I said Achilles' heel, it symbolizes weakness. Do you understand?" Jae Joong patiently explained and Ga Eul nodded in comprehension.

"So… you mean Yi Jung knew his weakness?" Ga Eul clarified.

"That's right…"

"Eh… What does it have to do with me?"

Jae Joong gave out a hearty laugh. Ga Eul was certainly such a darling. She was clearly innocent, unassuming and naïve. Maybe that was the reason why Yi Jung was so drawn to her. She was clearly the type of girl whom Yi Jung would vehemently avoid. If Jae Joong had not seen how Yi Jung secretly watched Ga Eul, he would have dismissed that Ga Eul wasn't his type. However, Jae Joong also knew that Yi Jung would not go to such lengthy extents just to watch a girl. There was clearly something deeper with his actions.

When his laughter died down, only then did Jae Joong gave a thorough explanation. "When we were young, Yi Jung and I used to be very close. He loved watching the Phantom of the Opera back then and when I asked him who his favorite character was, he did not hesitate to answer that it was Phantom. At that time, I could not understand why he liked the Phantom. But now, I think I've come to understand him. Yi Jung is a difficult man to tame, Ga Eul… But if you do, I assure you, he would stop being a Casanova for you…" Jae Joong's features expressed seriousness just as his tone. For a moment, Ga Eul pondered on Jae Joong's words. That was certainly something she did not expect to know about Yi Jung. For her, he was nothing but a mere philanderer who only toyed with women.

"Jae Joong-_sshi_…" Ga Eul smiled kindly but also too sadly for comfort. "I hate to break your bubbles but… I am not the woman meant to tame Yi Jung…"

"Ga Eul… Do you believe in destiny? In fate? In lifetime partners? In soul mates?" Jae Joong unexpectedly asked. For a moment, Ga Eul was taken aback by his question. She was about give an answer, but before she could do so, Jae Joong already spoke again.

"Haven't you ever thought about the point of having choices when in the end, all would fall into place? Why were we given the freedom to choose when in the end, we'll have someone who's meant for us? Don't you think that having a choice is completely in contrast to the idea of destiny and soul mates? I don't mean to persuade you into giving up your belief towards soul mates. Actually, I would like to do the opposite. Let's just say that sometimes, destiny also needs a little push… I'm willing to give that push for you, but I could only do so much if you won't cooperate with me." He explained.

Jae Joong's words were deep and it got Ga Eul thinking. She also remembered how Jan Di aggressively made her own choice to see Goo Jun Pyo even if he was in another country. Could she be the same? Could she also make her own choice? Ga Eul was silent as she continued to ponder on Jae Joong's words. Noticing that Ga Eul was still having difficulty in deciding, Jae Joong decided to give her more time. "Maybe I'll come back some other time… I hope you could give me an answer then… It would be fun if we were to cooperate on capturing the Casanova." He said and finally bid his goodbye.

Ga Eul was left to ponder on her own. Jae Joong's words left a deep impression on her. He was clearly someone who was wise enough to think of such deeply complicated thoughts. Surprisingly, she could not help but ask herself a question she never dared to ask herself before. 'Would she be willing to capture the Casanova?' Her thoughts were abruptly halted when someone got through the door of the bakeshop. It turned out to be Choi Seung Hyun carrying two packs of noodles.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought food." He said with a smile.

For the past months, it was Seung Hyun who had been with her. Since he worked on the restaurant next door, it wasn't hard for him to randomly see her and walk her home whenever her shift at the bakeshop ended. She learned that he had been working at night and going to school at day just like her. Apart from that, she also learned that Seung Hyun had been living independently on his own ever since his mother died. He was also earning money in order to support his younger sister who stayed with their Aunt as he was unable to take care of her.

"Komaowoyo…" Ga Eul gratefully thanked the man. "Say… Seung Hyun, why do some people call you TOP?" She asked as they were eating their noodles, remembering how some people addressed him as TOP when his real name was Seung Hyun.

Seung Hyun smiled uncomfortably. "Um… I don't think you'd be delighted to know what it meant." He answered with hesitation.

"I'm just curious… Come on… Tell me." She insisted.

"TOP meant TOP fighter… You remember how I used to be in a lot of trouble before, right? Ever since then, people christened me TOP." He lied. Though it was true that TOP stood for his reputation as the TOP fighter, he didn't get it by getting into trouble. The main reason why people began addressing him as TOP was because he joined underground fights which were sponsored by shadowy _kkangpae_ groups. There came a time in his life when he needed money. The only option he had were those fights. So, he joined. And he won one fight after another, until nobody had been able to beat him. For five consecutive years, TOP remained as the TOP fighter.

Eventually, he grew tired of fighting and made an arrangement with the promoter of the fights. He told them to look for the strongest fighter who would be able to beat his record. If one fighter manages to do so, he would fight to the death against that fighter. It was the only arrangement he could think of in order for the _kkangpae_ lords to allow him temporary freedom from fighting. So far, no fighter has been close enough into beating Seung Hyun's record and so, he was still free not to go back to the underground fights.

"You're that good in fighting?" Ga Eul asked naively with a hint of disbelief. TOP smiled. Ga Eul reminded him so much of how life can be so carefree and beautiful. She was like a breath of fresh air in his badly beaten up twisted world. She was someone who was delicate and fragile, someone who should be taken care of. If only he could provide her a better life, he would. But then, if he pursued her, he would only taint her innocence. So up until now, he resisted the urge to tell Ga Eul how much she meant to him.

To be continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Fifteen: "Rivals Meet"

Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo decided to play hide and seek like they used too, only this time, Jun Pyo was not with them, and instead, they had Jan Di. Woo Bin became the 'it' and as he counted, the rest of them began to hide. Each one of them wore an intricately designed mask. His was silver colored with gold linings and sparkly gold glitters. Much like the Phantom, Yi Jung hid behind the mask and hid himself well.

For a brief moment, he wondered how nice it was to play hide and seek. He had always been hidden. He always kept things bottled up inside him. Would someone eventually find him? Would someone even try to bring him out of his hiding place? The one woman he had thought who would find him, never did. Would someone ever come? Yi Jung smiled acridly behind the mask as he hid from Woo Bin. Why fill himself up with hopes when in the end, he knew that his fate was to end up like his Father?

-oOo-

**A/n:** No SOEUL on this one because YJ is in Macau and I want to build up some character depth for Jae Joong and Seung Hyun. XD Let's stiffen the competition now, shall we?  
Again, Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
**starooo **- One of the best authors? Thank you! It's very flattering! I'm glad you liked my story! XD  
**Nicolita888 **- haha Yes, I'm a little disappointed in the drama because the twist was about Yi Jung and Eun Jae. I thought, why not put someone for GE? So I did! hehe  
**bianca ehem** - How will Yi Jung react to the jealousy part? hehe That leaves to be discovered in the future chaps... :)  
**Imagined-Star** - haha I'm trying to portray GE's spunky side... It's amusing so I like it! hehe  
**RokerChic5** - Thank you! haha Let's all spread SOEUL LOVE! LOL.  
**lovesduet** - Thank you! hehe I will try to put up two chapters on future updates... But as of now, I'm a little busy so just 1 chapter. :)  
**lolz12345** - Yes, Jae Joong is Yi Jung's cousin. The reason why Jae Joong is helping GE with Yi Jung will be revealed in the future chaps. And whether he likes GE or not shall also be  
revealed in the future. *winks*  
**sweet-gateway** - I really can't write anything right now because school is starting for me so... I will try to update my Winglin story when I get the time. :) Thanks for reading this here, **by the way!  
LittleLady-S** - Thank you! XD Uhm... I usually update regularly (*cough* everyday) but seeing as school will start on Monday for me, I don't think I'd be able to post up chaps regularly.  
**claiireaish** - My Number 1 fan? Thank you! haha Your words are really inspiring! And you cried? WHY? Which part of this story is dramatic? haha Thank you for your review too! It brightens my day as well! XD


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Fifteen: "Rivals Meet"**

* * *

Yi Jung had been deeply enraged by Joon Pyo's complete reverse flip in demeanor, reasoning and behavior. Deny as he tried, hurting Jan Di was part of the reason why he flared up instantly. He had warned Joon Pyo right from the start. If he was going to hurt Jan Di in the end, he might just as well be frank with her and tell her that he wasn't really serious with her. How could he? How could he have the nerve to just leave the girl hanging unto a mere promise? How could he have led her on?

Yi Jung was one who had cynical views on the idea of having a serious romantic relationship. However, seeing how Joon Pyo had changed when he met Jan Di, the possibility of actually having a serious relationship made him wonder if he, too, could have that same sort of connection with a woman. Someone who would actually be brave enough to scold him yet would also be sweet enough to melt away his anger and resentments.

And now that Joon Pyo had turned his back on the girl to whom he left his words of promise, Yi Jung could only grit his teeth in disgust. If he was only going to hurt her, why did he even lead her on? Wouldn't that be too cruel? At least, with him and his girls, he had been honest to each and every one of them right from the start. No one clings and no strings attached. Simple, clean cut, no complications.

Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo decided to play hide and seek like they used too, only this time, Jun Pyo was not with them, and instead, they had Jan Di. Woo Bin became the 'it' and as he counted, the rest of them began to hide. Each one of them wore an intricately designed mask. His was silver colored with gold linings and sparkly gold glitters. Much like the Phantom, Yi Jung hid behind the mask and hid himself well.

For a brief moment, he wondered how nice it was to play hide and seek. He had always been hidden. He always kept things bottled up inside him. Would someone eventually find him? Would someone even try to bring him out of his hiding place? The one woman he had thought who would find him, never did. Would someone ever come? Yi Jung smiled acridly behind the mask as he hid from Woo Bin. Why fill himself up with hopes when in the end, he knew that his fate was to end up like his Father?

However, a thought occurred to him… Perhaps, he may remain hidden, he may remain alone… But it would be really nice to hear someone say, 'I found you…', wouldn't it? Yes, Yi Jung was both a Casanova and a Phantom. The Casanova wanted someone who could catch him. The Phantom wanted someone who would find him. In order to tame So Yi Jung, two tasks were obliged to be done. However, these two tasks remained hidden. No one has really bothered to get to know him. So perhaps, he was meant to be alone.

From where he was hiding, Yi Jung had a perfectly clear view of where Ji Hoo and Jan Di were hidden. Slowly, almost warily, Yi Jung took off his mask to reveal melancholy written all over his face. He looked away, unable to continue looking at how Jan Di pitifully cried behind the mask. This was one of the things he hated the most. He had been right from the very start. People like him and the other F4 were only meant to hurt the people they love. In order not to hurt any more people, Yi Jung had decided early on, that it be best if he did not love. That was why pushing Ga Eul away was the most logical thing to do to avoid unwanted complications.

-oOo-

"Ga Eul… Uh… Well…" Seung Hyun hesitantly called out and looked at Ga Eul with a hopeful expression written across his features. He was trying to ask Ga Eul out for some volunteer work in an orphanage where his Aunt worked but was doing poorly at it since he looked abashed and completely baffled.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes were round and expectant.

"Well… I was… Uhm, I'd like to know if you're going to be free this Sunday…" He began. For some unknown reason, he could not bring himself to meet Ga Eul's eyes as he spoke. He looked at every possible direction except towards Ga Eul's face and Ga Eul did not fail to see this.

"Seung Hyun!" Ga Eul called out and touched Seung Hyun's arm which was leaning on the table, trying to calm him down. Apparently, her action caused him to be wide-eyed shocked as he stared at Ga Eul's hand touching his arm. Seung Hyun had it bad for Ga Eul. It was quite amusing to see how one fully grown, bad-boy-looking man look so helpless and unsure of himself in front of lovely little Ga Eul.

"Relax… What is it about this Sunday?" Ga Eul asked.

This time, Seung Hyun was no longer able to avoid her eyes. "Well, it's the foundation day of the orphanage where my Aunt worked and… I was thinking that if you're up for it, we can do some little volunteer work for the kids…" He finally explained. "It's not a date! Just… purely volunteer work." He later added with a tense and upturned expression on his face. Seriously, Seung Hyun needed to relax.

Ga Eul chuckled hearing his last statement. "_Araso_… I don't have anything planned so I guess we could go together then." Ga Eul smiled then stood up from the table to greet the newly arrived customers to the bakery. She didn't see how Seung Hyun breathed out a sigh of relief as a smile finally made its way to his lips.

Sunday soon came. Seung Hyun fetched Ga Eul from their house and after which, they went to the orphanage together. Since Jan Di was still in Macau, Ga Eul still could not get in touch with her friend. Yi Jung hasn't also called her to update her about how Jan Di was doing. She was getting worried but tried to appease herself by thinking of Yi Jung's promise to her. She just hoped that the man kept his word or else.

As soon as Ga Eul and Seung Hyun arrived by the orphanage, Seung Hyun was soon surrounded by little kids eager to play with him. Obviously, Seung Hyun was a popular guest of the orphanage since most of the kids felt familiar with him. Ga Eul only smile at the scene she witnessed. Seung Hyun didn't only turn out to be her savior. He was also a big brother to more than twenty kids inside the orphanage.

_"Hyung_! Who's the pretty lady? Is she your girlfriend?" A little boy asked as he pointed at Ga Eul. Seung Hyun briefly looked up at Ga Eul, only for their eyes to meet. Ga Eul smiled sweetly while Seung Hyun could only smile uncomfortably. He was being a little embarrassed by the kids' behavior but tried to act nonchalant about it.

"Uhm… Listen, everyone!" Seung Hyun intensified the volume of his voice so that the children would listen. "Uh, this is Ga Eul, she's a classmate of mine back then… So, I asked her if she would like to visit you guys and fortunately, she agreed. She's here to play with us now." Seung Hyun announced. The children cheered in glee and soon after, Ga Eul found herself being introduced to lots of different children. Most of the girls clung to her and was eager to play with her.

"_Noona_, what do you think of Seung Hyun-_hyung_?" The same little boy who asked if she was Seung Hyun's girlfriend earlier, asked another trivial question which made both Ga Eul and Seung Hyun a little uncomfortable. Upon hearing the little boy's question, the other kids flocked around Ga Eul as well, waiting for an answer. Ga Eul smiled uncomfortably, trying to think of an appropriate answer so that the children will not misunderstand.

"Uh… Seung Hyun… He's a nice guy. Don't you think so?" She replied with a smile.

"So you like him?" Another follow up question from the little boy.

"Ehh…" This time, Seung Hyun found himself anticipating Ga Eul's reply. He didn't even make any attempt to disrupt the question. Instead, he even listened attentively.

"Well, uh, Seung Hyun is my friend so… Sure, I like him." Ga Eul's feeble yet positive response earned the cheers of the children. If that question would have been asked to her years before, she would have, no doubt, answered a straight yes. But now, though Seung Hyun was her first love, she still couldn't keep her mind off a certain potter. That settled fact certainly spoke its own magnanimity for itself.

"_Hyung_! Ga Eul-_noona_ likes you! You have a girlfriend now!" The little boy formed a thumb up sign at Seung Hyun and grinned. The other kids joined in as well and began teasing Ga Eul and Seung Hyun. Ga Eul simply smiled while Seung Hyun was clearly affected. It was obvious from the way his face flushed crimson and how his features expressed discomfort and embarrassment.

Aside from Ga Eul and Seung Hyun, there were other volunteers who came and spent some time with the children. Tasks were divided among volunteers. Seung Hyun and Ga Eul were assigned to cook lunch. The two of them were left alone inside the kitchen to cook up something for the children as well as the volunteers. Since Ga Eul had learned how to cook from her mother and also worked on the porridge shop, she was well acquainted with cooking and what was ought to be done. She was completely in contrast to the very clueless Seung Hyun who only looked at her in awe.

"_Yah_, are you just going to continue staring at me like that?" Ga Eul's voice woke Seung Hyun up from his trance, causing his face to flush a crimson hue. That was very embarrassing. But apparently, Ga Eul was too focused on her work to pay attention to the very obvious signs that Seung Hyun liked her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Seung Hyun asked.

"You can start by dicing the carrots." Ga Eul instructed. As soon as Seung Hyun began working on the carrots, the kitchen was filled with working noise. "Uh, Seung Hyun, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been visiting this orphanage?" Ga Eul decided to start a conversation.

"Uh, quite a few years now… My Aunt worked here as a charity worker before. She has to take care of my little sister now so she doesn't come by often anymore." He replied, continuing to dice the carrots as best as he could.

"I see… No wonder those kids were so familiar with you." By then, Ga Eul was already

Seung Hyun chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that… I guess I was the big brother they never had… That's why I try to come by whenever I have time."

Ga Eul smiled. "That's really nice of you…" She complimented. Suddenly, the loud banging sound of the knife landing violently on the chopping disk caught Ga Eul's attention. She looked at Seung Hyun and was surprised to see a look of pure shock and amazement on his face. And his hand… was bleeding without him noticing it.

"Seung Hyun! You're hand!" Ga Eul immediately pulled him up and led him to the sink to wash off hid bleeding hand with running water. His face remained passive and unresponsive though. "_Aish_… You should be careful when handling knives. Did you think your finger was also a carrot to have sliced it like this?" Ga Eul began ranting off.

"Can you… repeat what you said?" Seung Hyun whispered, looking intently at Ga Eul.

"I said, did you think your finger was also a carrot?" Ga Eul said without paying much attention.

"No, not that… The one about me being nice…" Seung Hyun's face continued to be passive and expectant as he talked to Ga Eul. He didn't seem to mind that he had just cut his finger and it was now bleeding. His eyes even looked at how Ga Eul held his hand and washed it by the sink.

"Oh, that… Well, I said it was really nice of you to keep coming here…" Ga Eul replied, still not paying much attention to how Seung Hyun looked at her. When Seung Hyun's finger stopped bleeding, Ga Eul held it in front of her face and examined it carefully. She handled his hand with so much care that Seung Hyun didn't seem to feel any whatsoever pain at all. Ga Eul's touch was more than any form of medicine put together.

Ga Eul was in the position of holding Seung Hyun's hand and examining it in front of her face when the kitchen door suddenly swung open, revealing the most unexpected person to arrive in the vicinity: the Casanova, So Yi Jung. For a moment, he was taken aback when he saw Ga Eul holding the man named TOP's hand.

"Yi Jung…" Came Ga Eul's soft gush the moment she saw Yi Jung. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming. "How… You're back from Macau?" She asked.

Yi Jung nodded to hide his discomfort as he looked at Ga Eul and the man whose hand she held. Something was definitely up. Yi Jung could tell from the way TOP had looked at him sharply. "I just arrived and I thought I should… see you…" He finally found his voice upon recovering from his surprise.

"But how did you… I mean, how did you know I'm here?" Ga Eul asked.

"Well, I have a Chu Ga Eul GPS tracker." Yi Jung said in a cold attempt for a joke, his eyes not leaving Seung Hyun. Apparently, his joke sounded cold due to his incapability of hiding his animosity towards the other man inside the room. Fueled more by the fact that the first thing he saw when he entered was Ga Eul and Seung Hyun holding hands.

"Ehh?" Ga Eul asked questioningly. GPS tracker? What was he talking about?

"I mean… That's not important. What's important is I came to see you…" He said. "…About Jun Pyo and Jan Di…" He quickly added.

"Uhm… I hope you don't mind if I say this, but, can it wait until later? Seung Hyun and I still have to prepare lunch for the children and the volunteers." Ga Eul explained, recognizing the limited time they were given to finish preparing lunch. "You could sit down and wait if you want." She added and went back to checking Seung Hyun's hand. She got a handy bandage from her bag and carefully bandaged Seung Hyun's finger.

"_Araso_… I can wait…" Yi jung replied secretly sulking. He had come straight from the airport to see Ga Eul, hoping to tell her that he had fulfilled his promise of making sure that Jan Di was well taken care of. However, it was him who was clearly surprised. He was even appalled due to the fact that Ga Eul had brushed him aside to prioritize making lunch first with that man Seung Hyun. However, no matter how much Yi Jung secretly sulked, he kept his demeanor pleasant and deceitful as he watched Ga Eul move about inside the kitchen. She was clearly comfortable in moving about with cooking and Yi Jung was quite thankful enough to see that side of her. What hindered his simple joy, however, was a man going by the name of Seung Hyun, who assisted Ga Eul as she cooked and who threw menacing glares at him. Looks like the rivalry has begun.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Sixteen: "Bring on the Competition"

"Funny Bones?" Ga Eul asked. She was obviously clueless as to how the game was played and looked at Seung Hyun for help, who apparently, also shrugged since he, himself didn't know the mechanics of the game. Instead, they listened to the charity worker who explained the whole concept of the game. Beside Ga Eul was Yi Jung who looked like he was a little uncomfortable. On his face was a charming smile and even the children were dazzled by it, however, though the children were indeed fun to be with, Yi Jung could not bring himself to sincerely smile.

"Ga Eul-noona, Funny Bones is to be played by partners, you and Seung Hyun-_hyung_ should pair up!" A little boy spoke up, and was soon seconded by the other children. Again, Ga Eul and Seung Hyun found themselves in a pretty uncomfortable situation as they looked at each other. They didn't notice how the smile on another man's face suddenly wavered.

-oOo-

a/n:** I promise, the next chapter will be very juicy!** XD Jealous Yi Jung will be coming up! But that's going to be on another update. hehe I just love cliffhangers... Don't you? XD


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: Although classes were postponed for a week, I had to accompany my brother at our apartment because he started his first year in high school last Monday. Being his big sister, I had to take responsibility for a few days. hehe That's why I wasn't able to update... As a consolation, THREE CHAPTERS!!! XD

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Sixteen: "Bring on the Competition"**

* * *

After lunch, the children prepared a short program for the volunteers. Everyone was eager to participate and Ga Eul definitely enjoyed the company provided by the kids. She couldn't keep the smile on her face as she looked at the children dance and sing. Meanwhile, since Yi Jung was already there, Ga Eul had once again, convinced him to stay and play with the children. After the presentation, everyone was free to play by the wide lawn outside the orphanage. The children, together with the volunteers and charity workers decided to play the game entitled "Funny Bones".

"Funny Bones?" Ga Eul asked. She was obviously clueless as to how the game was played and looked at Seung Hyun for help, who apparently, also shrugged since he, himself didn't know the mechanics of the game. Instead, they listened to the charity worker who explained the whole concept of the game. Beside Ga Eul was Yi Jung who looked like he was a little uncomfortable. On his face was a charming smile and even the children were dazzled by it, however, though the children were indeed fun to be with, Yi Jung could not bring himself to sincerely smile.

"Ga Eul-_noona_, Funny Bones is to be played by partners, you and Seung Hyun-_hyung_ should pair up!" A little boy spoke up, and was soon seconded by the other children. Again, Ga Eul and Seung Hyun found themselves in a pretty uncomfortable situation as they looked at each other. They didn't notice how the smile on another man's face suddenly wavered.

Funny Bones is a game played by partners. The game master would arrange specific positions which the players should execute. Example, Seung Hyun's right hand on Ga Eul's left shoulder. Seung Hyun and Ga Eul should do what the game master says until they had to execute all the positions at the same time and maintain their balance. They would have to maintain executing all the positions at the same time if they want to stay on the game. The pair which does not execute properly, falls down or is unable to maintain executing all positions until the game ends would be eliminated. The pair who remains until the end of the game shall win.

The other volunteers, mostly female, asked Yi Jung to be their pair but he vehemently declined saying that he had just arrived from Macau and was still suffering from a jet lag. Personally, he just wasn't in the mood to play around. He chose to watch by the side lines and observe how Seung Hyun and Ga Eul interacted. He was unexpectedly reminded by Jae Joong's words, saying something about another man who was his rival for Ga Eul. 'Could he be the man?' Yi Jung asked himself as he contemplated. His silent thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of his celphone ringing. He excused himself and walked a few meters away to answer the call, only to hear Woo Bin's voice on the other line.

"Yo! What's up, my man? Did you find her?" Woo Bin asked on the other line.

"Yeah…" Yi Jung's voice sounded dry and indifferent. Apparently, Woo Bin did not fail to miss this.

"You sound a little down. Have you two been fighting again?"

"Well… Not really… Anyway, I think I may have to thank your _kkangpae_ friends for watching over her while we were in Macau. She seems pretty contented by herself even if Jan Di was away." Yi Jung's eyes strayed towards Ga Eul who was smiling pleasantly as she spoke with Seung Hyun.

Realizing that he was staring at Ga Eul, Yi Jung shifted his gaze and concentrated on his talk with Woo Bin. Truth of the matter was that, he had asked the help of Woo Bin's _kkangpae_ friends to watch over Ga Eul while he was away and told them to inform him about her condition. This was also one of the reasons why he never felt the need to call Ga Eul while he was away and knew where to find Ga Eul the moment he arrived from Macau.

"Yah… Ga Eul's no ordinary lady. I think she and Jan Di may have been amazons in their past lives or something." Woo Bin joked and chuckled on the other line. "Anyway, I'll be sure to send your thanks to my friends. Don't worry about it. What you should do right now is tell Ga Eul everything that had happened in Macau. If there was one person who could console Jan Di, Ga Eul would be the best candidate."

Yi Jung momentarily remembered what he decided to give Ga Eul as present from Macau. He slowly partly opened his coat and looked inside his chest pocket. Right inside was the same intricate mask he wore during their hide and seek game. He had wanted to hand it to Ga Eul upon seeing her but decided against it when he saw Seung Hyun with her.

"_Araso_… I will… Thanks again… Bye…" Yi Jung ended the call shortly and walked back towards the small circle of audiences watching the game. However, the pleasantness of his features suddenly dropped and was replaced by silent rage. His eyes widened sharply and his lips formed a thin line as he looked at Seung Hyun and Ga Eul. Seung Hyun's forehead was sticking unto Ga Eul's with their smiling faces only inches apart. Ga Eul was standing on one leg so Seung Hyun was holding her on both her elbows to steady her.

On the background, the audiences were commenting on how perfectly matched Seung Hyun and Ga Eul were. The children were also teasing them and kept saying how Ga Eul-_noona_ or Ga Eul-_unnie_ was Seung Hyun-_hyung_'s girlfriend. Yi Jung only gritted his teeth in disgust. The thing that irked him the most was the fact that Ga Eul seemed to be oblivious of his presence. Had she forgotten that she and him were supposed to talk? Furthermore, what was he doing in an orphanage in the first place?

"Next position would be… Female's right hand on the male's left shoulder and male's right hand on the female's left waist." The game master announced.

Ga Eul was giggling while trying to steady herself on one foot. She and Seung Hyun followed the game master's instructions. Ga Eul was giggling girlishly while Seung Hyun was blushing madly. On his face was a mixture of embarrassment and shyness due to the fact that he and Ga Eul were standing so close to each other. However, he also couldn't help himself from smiling upon hearing Ga Eul's girlish giggles.

"Next, male's right hand on the female's neck and his right knee sticking to the female's right knee."

Seung Hyun had to stand on one foot as well and maintain his balance. Other pairs were already eliminated and only three pairs were left for the final round. Seung Hyun and Ga Eul were holding up pretty good. They even had a good chance of winning. However, on the side lines, one person remained fuming silently as he looked at the pair sharply. For the second time around, Yi Jung's violent musings were broken by the shrill ringing of his phone. He rolled his eyes and walked away for a few meters to answer the call. This time, it was a call from Jae Joong.

"_Yobosaeyo_? Yi Jung-ah?" Jae Joong's airy voice sounded worried on the other line.

"Jae Joong? What is it?" Yi Jung asked. He was surprised to have received a call from Jae Joong.

"_Yokatta_… I've been trying to reach your phone for a few days now. Ga Eul told me you're in Macau. So you're back in South Korea now?" Jae Joong inquired.

"Uh… Yeah… I just got back today… You… You and Ga Eul met?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah… I dropped by her work place for a chat. By the way, speaking of her, do you know where she might be? I've been calling her phone but she isn't answering it. I'm getting worried. She might be on a date with that guy right now…" Jae Joong continued to speak. Unknown to Yi Jung, Jae Joong had planned out everything he was to say to him. He was dropping little hints of how he came to meet Ga Eul. Surely, Yi Jung would come to hypothesize that he was indeed pursuing Ga Eul.

Upon Jae Joong's question, Yi Jung's eyes darted to where Ga Eul was. He was half-relieved to see that Seung Hyun and Ga Eul were no longer standing so close since the pairs were now preparing for the final round for the last three pairs left.

"Um…_ Aniyo_… I don't know where she is… Besides, I just came back today. Did you think I would immediately come to see her? I have better things to do, Jae Joong…" Yi Jung exasperatedly said.

"Oh, a little defensive, I see… So… You really did come to see her, didn't you?" Jae Joong couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he was talking animatedly on his phone. Yi Jung was a complicated man but they practically grew up together. Old habits die hard. Yi Jung always used to be so defensive when he's guilty about things. He always says the opposite of what he does.

"_Aniyo!_ Why would I do that? Anyway… if you have no more questions, please hurry it up. I'm a little busy right now." Yi Jung pretended to sound impatient as he talked. He did not like where his conversation with Jae Joong was going. The man was obviously trying to psych him into liking Ga Eul. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jae Joong was a big psychedelic bastard who had nothing better to do with his time but play around with people's minds. He was fond of looking into the details and was famous for noticing the littlest of hints. And Yi Jung was disgusted because Jae Joong was usually right. He just didn't know what the man was up to when he decided to pursue Ga Eul.

"Okay, okay… I get it… You're avoiding the topic so you're pretending to be busy… Anyway, I'll continue to look for Ga Eul instead. I've learned that I have a tough competitor. I heard he was Ga Eul's first love. Bye2x Casanova." Jae Joong clicked to end the call and smiled to himself. On his hand was a framed picture of him, Yi Jung, Il Hyun and the girl which they all fell for, Cha Eun Jae, when they were still young. Jae Joong's smile saddened upon the sight of Eun Jae's pretty face. He had been selfish back then. He had wanted Eun Jae for himself. He was even willing to sacrifice his friendship with Yi Jung. Somehow, he felt that he was partly responsible for how Yi Jung had become and he was going to do everything in his power to bring back the unequivocal vibrancy of Yi Jung's smile to the way it used to.

Meanwhile, upon hearing that the other guy was Ga Eul's first love, Yi Jung couldn't help but think if Jae Joong was referring to Seung Hyun and so, he went back to watch the game and observe. Again, his face was set in a grim demeanor when he saw that Seung Hyun and Ga Eul were cheek to cheek. Seung Hyun was lifting Ga Eul in bridal style with their cheeks in contact and he was standing on one foot. The whole image of them looking so cozy like a couple, made Yi Jung's blood unconsciously boil. Looking at Ga Eul, she looked like she was enjoying the game despite the fact that she was sweating profusely. She even whispered something to Seung Hyun. This made Yi Jung feel aggravated even more.

"I hope I'm not too heavy…" Ga Eul whispered. "Just a little more, Seung Hyun-ah… A few more minutes and we're going to win…" She added with a smile. Beads of sweat were trickling down the side of her face but she seemed oblivious of it. She was enjoying the game and wanted to win. Seung Hyun looked like he wanted to win too, seeing how he was trying so hard. However, Ga Eul suddenly heard a voice calling out the most unexpected term of endearment to her.

"_Jagiya_!"

Upon hearing his voice, Ga Eul suddenly lifted her face off of Seung Hyun's. This surprised Seung Hyun, thus, he fell off balance and dropped his other foot, causing them to be eliminated from the game. When Seung Hyun looked at Yi Jung's direction, he was met with a boastful smirk plastered proudly on the Casanova's face. Looks like Yi Jung wasn't backing up easily.

**"First love never dies…"** Yi Jung whispered to himself. He didn't know why but he had a gut feel that the other guy Jae Joong was referring to, was in fact Seung Hyun.  
**"… but the Casanova can bury it alive…"** He added with a smirk clearly written on his handsome face.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - Preview of Chapter Seventeen: "Shedding Off his Mask"

"Why are you being like this?!" Ga Eul's face was flushed red in both embarrassment and rage. "Do you enjoy embarrassing me that much?!"

By then, Yi Jung's smirk had been completely wiped off of his face and what remained was a serious expression as he faced Ga Eul. "Why are you being so revved up over a little joke?" He asked with a hurtful tone. "Was it because you didn't want people to know that you're my _Jagiya_? Or… Perhaps, you didn't want Seung Hyun to know because he's your first love?" Bingo. Never had Yi Jung sounded so sure of anything in all his life that his voice did not fail to express every ounce of emotion he wanted to convey.

"_Mworagu?_ What did you say?" Ga Eul's tone was challenging and she wasn't intent on being affected by Yi Jung's highly serious expression. "Your _Jagiya_?!" Her tone was that of complete disbelief. "Since when did I become your _Jagiya_? Yah… So Yi Jung-_sshi_… Stop playing games with me…" Ga Eul was starting to tear up and she bit her lip in order to stop them from coming. "So what if Seung Hyun was my first love? At least he's not as cruel as you are! Brushing me aside and then calling me _Jagiya_? Stop playing with my emotions!"

-oOo-

**a/n:** I love Yi Jung's last line... Don't you? hehe

Thank you so much for the reviews and comments everyone! I apologize for making you wait!  
**Binx23** - Yes, classes had been suspended. It's just that my brother is starting his 1st yr in highschool and I had to accompany him to stay at an apartment near school. It's the main reason why I was absent from updating these past few days. XD I'm in College actually... hehe  
**RokerChic5** - Thank you! haha Ehh? This is your drug? Then, does that make me... a drug dealer??? ROFL! XD  
**lovesduet** - hehe I just love surprises! XD  
**bianca ehem** - Had to accompany my brother since his classes started last Monday... It's his first year in high school so yeah... I had to be the big sister. XD  
**Nicolita888** - I love Jae Joong's character because he's my husband. Joke! hehe Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! XD  
**Forgot her password...** - Thank you! I love TOP too coz he seems like a big bad boy but in reality he's so sweet~  
**Krizzie** - Cliffhangers leave you itchy? Then have some cure for your itch! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
**runnin-imagination** - Thank you! Hope you don't get tired of reading this... :)  
**.xXxfangs. and. furxXx.** - Thank you for adding this to your favorites! I feel so flattered! *blush*  
**Imagined-Star **- Thank you! Your comments also brighten my day! XD  
**villainvalkyrie** - Thank you! I'm glad you didn't get bored with my story... hehe I will still try to put up updates for you guys... Don't worry... I love my readers! XD  
**bluerose20** - I just realized na maraming pinoy ang nagbabasa nito. I swear! haha Thank you!  
**Bonds Of Hatred** - Another addict?! hehe So... I'm really the drug dealer here???  
**cherri-027** - Thank you! Glad you liked it!  
**lolz12345** - Yep... I love suspense! hehe  
**Skitter** - Thank you! XD  
**meemo16** - Omo?! Another pinoy? hehe Hello!  
**CherryBlossom. Charmer**- Really??? The best ever?? Thank you! XD *blush*  
**AngeLicVanity** - Thank you! I'm glad you appreciate my writing... hehe This is also my compensation for the frustrating soeul scenes on BOF.  
**heehe** - Thank you! Nooooooo! Don't kill me!! I won't be able to finish this if you kill me!! LOL. I try my best to give everything some logical and concise meaning. XD It's entertaining to write and imagine these scenes. XD  
**Smithy** - *grin* One of the best??? Thank you!!! XD HAH! I won over another silent reader! I PAWNED SMITHY!!! MUHAHAHAHA! LOL.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Seventeen: "Shedding Off His Mask"**

* * *

After the game, Ga Eul pulled Yi Jung away from the coward and outwardly confronted him. How dare he call her _Jagiya_ in front of so many on-lookers? Most especially in front of Seung Hyun? Though she liked Yi Jung, she didn't want people around them to misunderstand their relationship.

"Why are you being like this?!" Ga Eul's face was flushed red in both embarrassment and rage. "Do you enjoy embarrassing me that much?!"

By then, Yi Jung's smirk had been completely wiped off of his face and what remained was a serious expression as he faced Ga Eul. "Why are you being so revved up over a little joke?" He asked with a hurtful tone. "Was it because you didn't want people to know that you're my _Jagiya?_ Or… Perhaps, you didn't want Seung Hyun to know because he's your first love?"

Bingo. Never had Yi Jung sounded so sure of anything in all his life that his voice did not fail to express every ounce of emotion he wanted to convey.

"_Mworagu?_ What did you say?" Ga Eul's tone was challenging and she wasn't intent on being affected by Yi Jung's highly serious expression. "Your _Jagiya?!_" Her tone was that of complete disbelief. "Since when did I become your _Jagiya_? Yah… So Yi Jung-_sshi_… Stop playing games with me…" Ga Eul was starting to tear up and she bit her lip in order to stop them from coming.

"So what if Seung Hyun was my first love? At least he's not as cruel as you are! Brushing me aside and then calling me_ Jagiya_? Stop playing with my emotions!"

Her statement had caught him off guard. He was about to say something but closed his mouth and took in deep breaths before finally speaking again.

"I-I… _Mianhaeyo_…" He said softly. His face looked grim and helpless as he stared at her. "I shouldn't have said that…" He said regretfully as he placed a hand on his the right side of his chest, where the mask which he was supposed to give Ga Eul, was kept. He bit his lip and decided that it be best he just leave. Ga Eul was in no condition to talk about Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

"I should leave… Maybe I could talk to you about Jun Pyo and Jan Di tomorrow… I'll find you then…" With that, Yi Jung chose to walk away, his expression was one filled with a tinge of sadness and confusion.

When he reached his car and was already seated by the driver's seat, only did he forcefully slam the steering wheel in desperation and regret. He didn't mean to make Ga Eul mad. He just wanted to taunt her. However, it seemed that his little prank had gone overboard. However, Ga Eul's anger was only a small reason for his own aggravation. The bigger reason was that, he didn't even feel a tiny bit of regret when he called Ga Eul '_Jagiya_' in front of Seung Hyun.

-oOo-

The next day, Yi Jung slowly rubbed his eyes before finally opening them up. A terrible head ache dominated his temple while his throat felt like being enflamed due to so much dryness. He looked at his side and found himself looking at the sleeping face of some random girl whose name he didn't even remember. He slowly massaged his temple to ease out the headache as he slowly stood up from his bed. Half-naked with unruly hair and half-zipped pants, So Yi Jung didn't look like his usual suave self, however, every inch of his body still screamed that he was a major conqueror of women, a Casanova. (I personally would like to picture Bummie like this. LOL. What a perv! ^^)

He slowly made his way towards the mini bar and opened the small fridge to get himself a drink of refreshing water. His dry throat greatly welcomed the soothing effect of the cool liquid as it trickled down his throat. As his mind began to clear up, he suddenly remembered the events of yesterday. He remembered angering Ga Eul at the orphanage, after which, he directly went to a bar and began recklessly drinking. It didn't help much that he was still suffering from jet lag. As a result, he didn't remember much of his escapade with the woman inside his bedroom.

Standing behind his mini bar, Yi Jung's eyes suddenly darted to the gray object settled on top of his work table. He slowly made his way towards it and lifted it up. A small smile creased on his lips as he recalled the day he received it from little naïve Ga Eul. It was a simple gift, but one he thought was worthy to be cherished. Noticing the blinding light through the windows, he looked at the clock by the counter and realized that it was already an hour after noon. He had overslept, as well as the woman inside his room. He re-entered the bedroom again and decided to take a shower instead. With a towel in hand, Yi Jung was about to enter the bathroom when his phone suddenly rang. He exasperatedly sighed and went to retrieve it to answer the call. Registered as the caller, was no other than Kim Jae Joong.

"_Yobosaeyo?_" He jadedly replied, not hiding the unwelcome tone on his voice.

"Yah! Yi Jung-ah, you didn't tell me Ga Eul-yang was such a cutie when she's wearing school uniform!" Jae Joong cheerfully itinerated.

"_Mworagu?!_" A hint of disbelief deeply etched itself on Yi Jung's handsome face as soon as he heard what Jae Joong had said on the other line. He, himself, had never seen Ga Eul wear her school uniform before. The fact that he had known her longer but Jae Joong had seen her wearing her school uniform first deeply aggravated him.

"Yah… What are you talking about? Where are you?" He asked, raising his voice a little higher.

Jae Joong's airy voice chuckled loudly on the other line. "I'm in Ga Eul's school right now… She told me to come today because they have a school fair or something. She said she needed to bring in at least three people and told me to come… Say, Yi Jung-ah, Jan Di couldn't come because she had classes today. Would you like to come in place of her?" Jae Joong good-naturedly asked.

For a moment, Yi Jung was stunned and appalled. Wasn't Seung Hyun, Ga Eul's first love? And Jae Joong knew this too. How come he was still pursuing Ga Eul? A few seconds passed but Yi Jung seemed to have been lost in his own trail of thoughts so Jae Joong decided to give a final push.

"Well… I'd understand it if you couldn't come… I'd be happy to help Ga Eul by myself… Bye2x!" With that, Jae Joong ended the call. Yi Jung frowned and immediately took a shower.

On the other hand, Jae Joong grinned after ending the call and motioned a thumb up sign at Ga Eul who had an anxious expression on her face. "Are you sure it's gonna work?" She asked. She stood in front of Jae Joong in her school uniform as she fiddled with her hands. Yes, Chu Ga Eul had accepted Kim Jae Joong's proposition regarding the capture of the dear Casanova, So Yi Jung. (kekekeke *snicker*snicker*)

"Don't worry… Leave everything to me…" Jae Joong grinned. He was confident that Yi Jung would come. He knew his friend too well.

"B-But…" Ga Eul was about to complain but she was soon hushed up by Jae Joong.

"Sshh…" He said. "We've prepared for this… Always remember, the more you center yourself to one person, the more you become unattractive to that person." Once again, a charming smile was plastered on his face. "_Kaja_… I will be your 'Angel of Music', Christine…" Jae Joong said meaningfully. He was once again referring to the characters of Gaston Leroux's The Phantom of the Opera. He took the liberty of taking Ga Eul's hand in his and led her to the auditorium.

Yi Jung abruptly woke up the woman on his bed and told her that he had something important to do. The woman smiled sluggishly and nodded. She looked like she understood that everything that had transpired between her and Yi Jung on the night before, had all been just a casual one-time thing. Hurriedly, Yi Jung got on his screaming orange-colored sports car and sped up on the main road, only to realize that he didn't know where Ga Eul's school was.

"Damn it…" He cursed under his breath and dialed Jan Di's number to ask for the address of Ga Eul's school.

Within minutes, Yi Jung was able to reach the vicinity of Ga Eul's school and immediately called Jae Joong's number to announce that he had arrived. Hearing the urgency on Yi Jung's voice, Jae Joong's smile ultimately turned into a grin. He met Yi Jung by the gate and led him to the auditorium. "Ga Eul's section prepared a showcase of talents. Each student must bring at least three persons as audiences." Jae Joong explained.

"I see… So where is she now?" Yi Jung asked.

Jae Joong chuckled. "Eager to see her, aren't you?" He teased. "Don't worry. You're not too late…" He added.

While Yi Jung and Jae Joong were still standing at the back of the auditorium, the curtains began to open up and as if by some coincidence, Ga Eul was the only one standing on top of the stage, looking adorable in her school uniform despite the fact that she looked nervous. Her eyes momentarily scanned the crowd and as she saw Jae Joong and Yi Jung standing side by side, a smile finally appeared on her lips.

"Aah… Mike test…" She began to check the microphone in front of her. "_Annyong Hasaeyo… Choneun Chu Ga Eul imnida_. I've prepared a little something for all of you today. But before we proceed to that, I'd like to tell all of you about a person I know." She took a short pause and looked around the audience with a smile on her face.

"This person I know is brilliant. This person I know is cool. He's talented and he's poignant. And he makes all girls drool." Ga Eul took the mike off the stand began walking around the stage as if narrating an interesting tale of poetry.

While Ga Eul continued to narrate onstage, Jae Joong silently observed the amused expression etched across So Yi Jung's face. "Come to think of it, she kind of describes me with her words… Don't you think so?" Jae Joong grinned.

Suddenly, Ga Eul stood on the center of the stage, her expression no longer jolly. "But this person I know is lonely… Despite his charming smile… He's long been suffering agony… Just like a helpless child… And if I could just tell him… What I'd really want to say… I'd hold his hands and tell him… I found you, won't you stay…" As soon as the last sentence escaped Ga Eul's lips, a soft instrumental filled the whole auditorium.

Yi Jung suddenly tensed up upon hearing the familiar melody as he stared wide-eyed and in shock at Ga Eul who looked as if she was being lost in thoughts. Jae Joong did not fail to notice how the look of amusement was replaced with pure shock and awe. The Casanova stood frozen in place as soon as he heard Ga Eul's voice singing what appeared to be Christine's song in the Phantom of the Opera. His hand slowly crept its way up on his right chest, over his chest pocket, where his mask lay untouched. Perhaps, maybe in front of Ga Eul… Just maybe… He could finally shed off his long-worn mask…

"No more talk of darkness… Forget these wide-eyed fears… I'm here, no one can harm you… My words will warm and calm you…" Her voice was soft and soothing. It was not the type which could pull off a powerful ballad but she sang the song with powerful and rich emotions that almost everyone in the audience felt the love that she was trying to convey.

Meanwhile, Jae Joong took out a small notebook from his pocket and began scribbling furiously with a small playing on his lips. He finally finished the lyrics to his latest sonata after months of being stagnant of ideas. He furiously scribbled the words '…_ Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou…'_ in Japanese, which was roughly translated into _'Why did I fall in love with you'_. After which, he looked to his side and smiled at how Yi Jung appeared to be affected of Ga Eul.

After her performance, Yi Jung and Jae Joong went to the side of the stage to meet Ga Eul. Jae Joong clapped his hand gleefully and hugged Ga Eul as soon as she stepped down. "Perfect performance…" He whispered as he hugged her, which ultimately earned the unsolicited attention of the Casanova, who began to feel a strange rising fury inside him.

"Yi Jung-_sunbae_… You're here?" She asked, looking so innocent as she turned to Yi Jung.

"Ah…Have you forgotten? I have a Chu Ga Eul GPS tracker." He replied with a smile. His tone was surprisingly vibrant and light. "It was a great performance… Congratulations… We should celebrate." He suggested with a genuine smile on his face as he looked at Ga Eul in a different light. She wasn't just any ordinary girl. She was… exceptional.

"_Komawoyo_… But aside from you two, I'm with someone else… Would you both mind if I brought someone along?" She asked politely.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Eighteen: "Into the Phantom's Life"

All too suddenly, her silent reverie was broken by a dearly familiar voice. "Stranger than you dream it… Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell… But secretly yearns for heaven…" The voice began to recite the very lines from the Phantom of the Opera which he had memorized by heart.

When Ga Eul turned to look at who it was, she was surprised to see Yi Jung wearing an intricately designer silver mask with gold glitters and feathers. He held it in front of his face, as if he really was the Phantom. Upon seeing him, Ga Eul's lips turned into a smile.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God, give me courage to show you, you are not alone…" She replied, taking a reference of Christine's lines from the famous play as well.

-oOo-

a/n: I love this part! Who's the other person which Ga Eul brought along??? Haha I got you guys curious didn't I? XD


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Eighteen: "Into the Phantom's Life"**

* * *

"**_Halmoni?!_**" Both Yi Jung and Jae Joong chorused in surprise as soon as they saw who the third person whom Ga Eul brought. Both Yi Jung and Jae Joong gaped at each other with wide eyes as they stared at the elderly woman in disbelief. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers for Ga Eul as she approached them.

Hearing how they both referred to the elderly woman, Ga Eul found herself surprised as well. "_Halmoni?_" Ga Eul repeated with a look of pure astonishment written on her beautiful face. "You both know Grandma Haejin?" She asked.

The elderly woman placed a concerned hand on Ga Eul's shoulder as she smiled warmly while handling Ga Eul the flowers she brought. "Ga Eul, did I forget to mention to you that Yi Jung was the Grandson I was telling you about?" She winked at Yi Jung and nodded at Jae Joong. "Jae Joong-ah, you never came to visit me… I'm starting to think you don't love your Grandmother anymore…" She turned to Jae Joong with a reprimanding look while Jae Joong only scratched the back of his head, looking like a child who was scolded.

Yi Jung gulped unsteadily as his eyes met Ga Eul's. He had clearly remembered how his Grandmother told him that she'd be the one to court Ga Eul in behalf on him. He didn't think she'd seriously do such a thing. What was making him more nervous was the fact that his Grandmother seemed to have developed a strong bond with Ga Eul. This fact could lead to serious complications later on. It even made the idea of being arranged to be married to Ga Eul possible.

"_Halmoni…_ Is… Yi Jung-_sunbae_ really your Grandson?" Ga Eul asked in uttered disbelief. "How come you never told me before?!" She pouted girlishly. She and Grandma Haejin familiarly squabbled in front of the two men, who could only look baffled. They both felt that they missed something utterly significant. And both also wondered why Ga Eul and Grandma Haejin seemed to be so close to each other.

"Both of them are my Grandsons…" Grandma clarified. "Well, since your performance is done, why don't we all go out and have some refreshments, shall we?" Grandma Haejin familiarly linked arms with Ga Eul as they exited the auditorium while Yi Jung and Jae Joong could only follow. "Jae Joong, you ride with me. Ga Eul, you accompany Yi Jung in his car. I wouldn't want to leave him alone. He might drive away and I want you to watch over him. And Yi Jung, be sure to follow my car. _Araso?_ I don't want you running out on me." Grandma instructed strictly. Looks like Yi Jung and Jae Joong both have no choice but to obey.

Yi Jung heaved out a deep breath before he opened the passenger's seat of his car and assisted Ga Eul. Deep inside his unconscious mind, he knew what his Grandmother was up to and he couldn't help but cringed. However, it was also good that she allowed Ga Eul to be in his car. That way, they could talk about more important things, most especially how Ga Eul had come to know his own Grandmother.

As their drive began, Yi Jung couldn't help but throw curious glances at Ga Eul who seemed to be chuckling all to herself. Finally, unable to hide his curiosity, he found the courage to speak. "What are you laughing at?" He asked, which only earned him a bigger and louder laugh from the girl beside him. She was laughing so hard that she clutched her stomach as she looked at him. "Yah… Are you making fun of me?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Hahahahaha! I can't believe it! Hahahahaha!" She was still laughing so hard. "You peed on your pants up until you were ten years old?! Hahahahahaha!" Ga Eul burst out laughing some more while Yi Jung's face turned a deep shade of crimson. That was one of the most embarrassing things from his childhood. His mind immediately wandered thinking of his Grandmother. It was no doubt that she was the one who told this little secret to Ga Eul. "Omo! Why aren't you saying anything? It's true then?! Hahahahaha!"

Still, no response from Yi Jung. He only looked annoyed as he concentrated on driving while his face was flushed red from deep embarrassment.

"Yah… _Sunbae_, I was just joking…" Ga Eul's laughter finally ceased as she sat by the passenger's seat. She looked at Yi Jung and couldn't help but feel something warm inside her heart. It was hard to believe that the sweet little boy that Halmoni was talking about, was actually Yi Jung when he was younger. Ga Eul thought that he must have been a real sweetheart to Grandma Haejin when he was young.

"So you had your self entertained at the expense of me?" Yi Jung asked sarcastically, not hiding his annoyance and aggravation.

"Well, I didn't know _Halmoni_ was talking about you… I just didn't realize you could be so…" What was the word? Ga Eul felt it at the tip of her tongue but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Playful? Silly? Troublesome? Hard-headed?" Yi Jung supplied the apt words which he thought would complete Ga Eul's statement.

"_Aniyo..._ I didn't realize you could be so… sweet…" She finally said. This suddenly silenced Yi Jung. "What I meant is, you could be sweet to your Grandmother, of course… In a non-romantic-sweetness kind of way… She really adored you, you know…" Ga Eul wishfully said realizing how much of Yi Jung's childhood has been revealed to her by Grandma Haejin. It made her perceptions of Yi Jung a little different than the one being a Phantom and a Casanova. Indeed… He was just a little boy…

"Jan Di's coming today…" Yi Jung decided to change the topic. Apparently, Ga Eul was beginning to solve the puzzles of his complex life. Yi Jung hated to admit it but Ga Eul was the closest one to unravel his long hidden flaws. She was becoming a little burdensome but one that he didn't say he didn't welcome. Ga Eul was a sweet burden he was willing to put up with. She was just as amusing as she was annoying, and so, he didn't mind.

"Did she and Jun Pyo meet?" Ga Eul eagerly asked.

"Yes…" Yi Jung replied with a sullen tone. "But it didn't turn out the way we expected it. Jun Pyo… He changed…" His voice sounded low, almost saddened, as he broke the news to Ga Eul. He hated to be the one to tell her this but it had to be done. "Right now, I think Jan Di would need your support… She has gone through a lot…"

Ga Eul was surprised to have heard concern clearly evident on Yi Jung's voice. Looks like Jan Di and her colorful personality was able to win not only Jun Pyo but also the other F4. However, Ga Eul was still saddened by the news that Yi Jung had told her. She could only cringed imagining how broken Jan Di felt at the moment. And she mentally decided that she would give Jan Di her support whenever she needed it.

"Don't worry… I'll be sure to assist her…" Ga Eul softly spoke.

"Also… I'll keep in touch with you…" Yi Jung softly stated.

"For Jan Di and Jun Pyo… I understand… Of course…" Ga Eul added as she looked sadly out the window.

Yi Jung opened his mouth to say something but chose to keep it to himself instead. He didn't mean it that way. The truth was, Ga Eul felt like a person he could count on. She has proven herself more than capable on several occasions. Though she looked sweet and innocent, she was a force to reckon with. She was charming, sensitive and a little childlike at times. She was naïve but Yi Jung thought that her naivety made her all the more special.

Yi Jung sighed. "Well, before we dampen our moods over Jan Di and Jun Pyo, I think it be best if we smile for _Halmoni's_ sake, wouldn't it?" He smiled. "By the way, how did you and _Halmoni_ knew each other?"

"Ehh? Uh… Well, she's a regular customer at the porridge shop and she would request for me to serve her whenever she came around. She would tell me lots of stories… And when I mean stories, I mean, stories about… hahahaha!" Ga Eul wasn't able to finish her sentence as her joyful laugh filled Yi Jung's car. She laughed so carelessly and with such a vibrant face that even though Yi Jung guessed that his Grandmother was telling stories about him, he couldn't find it in himself to get mad at the girl beside him.

Yi Jung, Jae Joong and Ga Eul were led by Grandma inside a lavish French Restaurant which she had been a valued customer over time, as proven by how the attendants came to assist and greet her warmly upon her entrance. She nodded and smiled at them as she passed by, followed by the three younger ones behind her. She was led by the attendants into what appeared as her usual table by the glass wall which allowed them a breathtaking view of the garden at the side of the restaurant.

"Will it be the usual order, Ma'am??" The plump head waitress asked familiarly as she waited for further orders.

"Ah, yes, Ae Hee, thank you… You remember my Grandsons? Yi Jung and Jae Joong?" Grandma Haejin asked as the head waitress led them to Grandma Haejin's usual table.

The head waitress threw a thorough glance at both the young men and smiled. "Of course… They've grown up into such fine young men." The head waitress replied politely.

Jae Joong was in the middle of taking a sip of hi glass of water when Grandma Haejin suddenly spoke once more. "Oh, and, I'd like you to meet Ga Eul-_sshi_… My future daughter-in-law…" Jae Joong suddenly coughed out the water he was drinking, his face full of shock, while Yi Jung's eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"_Halmoni…_" Jae Joong spoke. "You're serious?!" He asked bewilderedly with a triumphant feeling inside his chest. He was pretty sure that Grandma Haejin intended Ga Eul for Yi Jung. However, for Yi Jung, his surprise was soon replaced by unuttered confusion on whether she was reserving Ga Eul for him or for Jae Joong.

-oOo-

"Ga Eul…" The window of the screaming orange sports car slowly pulled down and revealed Yi Jung who was smiling as he looked expectantly at Ga Eul, who was walking bewilderedly on the side walk, minding her own business.

"Yi Jung… _sunbae_?" She asked. Surprise was clearly written on her face upon the sight of him. She was mentally wondering how Yi Jung could suddenly appear out of nowhere and be able to find her wherever she was. But then again, his superfluous reply came rather warmly to her. 'I have a Chu Ga Eul GPS tracker.' She recalled, remembering his words.

"Get in…" His invitation was soft as was his radiant smile, so Ga Eul opted to go.

He had brought her somewhere secluded but not enough to be dangerous. Just a place where there was some peace and quiet and where they could talk. Yi Jung wordlessly handed her a yellow-orange colored envelope as soon as the engine of his car stopped. She slowly opened it and inside, was in fact, an invitation for Goo Jun Pyo's birthday.

"Goo Jun Pyo's birthday party?" She asked, confirming the contents of the invitation.

"That's right." He replied nonchalantly.

"You want me to bring Jan Di here?" She asked, referring to the party stated on the invitation. Yi Jung only nodded in response. "Why? Why must I do that?" Her tone was appalled and mocking. "Jun Pyo- No… That person dumped Jan Di…" She stated, feeling anger rising up deep within her when she thought about how Jun Pyo had hurt her friend.

"There's just something that's bothering me. You may say that I want to make sure." Yi Jung explained.

"If something goes wrong, it's Jan Di who's gonna get hurt." Her tone was deeply displeased with Yi Jung's idea.

"Ga Eul-yang, listen carefully. If Jun Pyo dumping Jan Di was an act, then that's a relief. But if it's the truth, then, it's also necessary for Jan Di to have closure." He further explained.

"It's not killing her twice?"

"If it's someone you need to erase in your heart, then not leaving a little bit of that person inside your heart is the wisest thing to do. Didn't I teach you that before?" With that, Yi Jung suddenly got out of the car and went towards the back compartment. Ga Eul followed suit and what happened next, was something truly unexpected. Yi Jung began stacking three big boxes after another on Ga Eul's arms.

"What's all these?" She asked, her expression all too innocent and puzzled.

"If you want to go to a war, of course you'll need weapons." He said and added the fourth box to her load.

-oOo-

Ga Eul didn't want to go to the party. She didn't want to be surrounded by the filthy rich, let alone, be in the same room as the man who broke her best friend's heart. However, since Jan Di decided to go, she also decided to stand by her friend and support her all the way. When they arrived at the venue of the birthday party, it wasn't hard to spot where the F4 members were. They just had to see which place was crowded by squealing fan girls, and like the usual, the F4 members were there.

Ga Eul felt her heart skip a beat upon the sight of Yi Jung looking so dashingly handsome in his gray suit. Well, not that he wasn't handsome, in fact, he was always constantly charming. The F4 members, most especially Ji Hoo, turned to talk to Jan Di. All the other girls backed off and threw envious stares at her friend. She couldn't blame all the other women though. The F4 were all handsome and charming in their own way.

"You came…"Ji Hoo spoke out.

"I didn't want to run away so I swallowed my pride and decided to come…" So typical of courageous Jan Di. "But I was thinking…Maybe it was a mistake for me to have come here…" She added sluggishly.

"Jan Di, since you're here, you might as well eat dinner and go…" Woo Bin spoke.

"Besides, if you leave on your own like a coward, Ga Eul-yang will feel uneasy on her own for the whole night." Yi Jung added. "Without your courage, Jan Di would me like a mere corpse, right? Isn't that right, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul smiled uncomfortably at what Yi Jung said but spoke no more. Soon, the dinner began and Goo Jun Pyo stood rather sullenly up front. The witch, erm, Goo Jun Pyo's mother even requested Jan Di for a piano performance. Ga Eul felt both rage and worry mix together inside her chest. Given the chance, she would really have wanted to stand up to Jun Pyo's mother for her friend. On another, she was worried that Jan Di might embarrass herself. Her friend wasn't exactly the type to play the piano.

However, Ga Eul was deeply surprised when Jan Di began playing a sweet yet sad tune as she sang. Ga Eul suddenly felt her heart breaking for her friend. She couldn't help but tear up. Her friend was undoubtedly in a lot of pain right now. Somehow, Ga Eul felt so helpless and useless. She wanted to comfort her friend but couldn't think of anything that she could do. Surprisingly, she felt a warm object landing on top of her hands as she balled them into fists on her lap. She looked at her hand and was surprised to have seen Yi Jung's hand on top of hers. She wasn't looking at her but knew that Yi Jung was trying to support her as they watched Jan Di.

As if the witch hadn't been contented on attempting to humiliate Jan Di, she further added pain to Jan Di upon introducing Jun Pyo's fiancé. Later that evening, Jan Di was confronted by Goo Jun Pyo, his mother and even his fiancé. She was pulled aside by Goo Jun Pyo's mother for a 'talk', as she had put it, so Ga Eul was left on her own together with the F4. However, she was far too worried so she excused herself and went out to get some fresh air.

Ga Eul stood by the veranda, all alone and in deep thought. Jan Di had been pulled aside by Goo Jun Pyo's mother for a talk, and now, she was all alone. She would have wanted to accompany her friend but Jan Di insisted that she should face it alone. She was deeply worried about what sort of trick Jun Pyo's mother was up to this time. Ga Eul decided that she was in no mood to be mingling with other people while her friend was facing off a very hateful person. She decided to have some fresh air for herself to ease out whatever tension or worry that was building up inside her.

All too suddenly, her silent reverie was broken by a dearly familiar voice. "Stranger than you dream it… Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? His loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell… But secretly yearns for heaven…" The voice began to recite the very lines from the Phantom of the Opera which he had memorized by heart.

When Ga Eul turned to look at who it was, she was surprised to see Yi Jung wearing an intricately designer silver mask with gold glitters and feathers. He held it in front of his face, as if he really was the Phantom. Upon seeing him, Ga Eul's lips turned into a smile.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God, give me courage to show you, you are not alone…" She replied, taking a reference of Christine's lines from the famous play.

Yi Jung slowly approached Ga Eul with steady steps and stood beside her. He slowly shed off the mask and handed it to her. "A gift… A souvenir from Macau. I forgot to give it to you when I first arrived it…" He explained.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Nineteen: "A Date"

"I've seen all kinds of girls… But it's the first time I've seen anything like that." Yi Jung spoke with a terribly troubled expression on his face as he recalled how Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo's fiancé, had behaved when he and Woo Bin tried to woo her. She was… an extreme sadist!

"But what are we going to do now? We're unable to do anything with the girl too…" Ga Eul asked loudly. Although, she felt quite glad that Yi Jung had felt that way towards the woman, her worry over Jan Di still prevailed. Furthermore, what were they ought to do since such a complicated situation has risen?

"The it can't be helped…" Woo Bin seriously spoke. "All we can do is use our last emergency plan…"

"Emergency plan?" Ga Eul repeated.

-oOo-

a/n: Their 'DATE' scene on the next chapter! hehe I got you guys itching about what will happen next, didn't I? hehe I'll update again tomorrow... I promise!


	20. Chapter 20

a/n: Thanks so much for the 100+ reviews! XD

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Nineteen: "A Date"**

* * *

"Ga Eul, you seem to look a little pale. Are you sure you're okay?" Seung Hyun asked concernedly as he sat opposite Ga Eul inside Soeul Sweets. Ga Eul was looking a little too pale these past few days because of lack of rest and juggling two part time jobs. Apparently, she doesn't seem to care about her health.

Ga Eul smiled. "I'm okay… I'm just a little tired, that's all. But I can manage." She replied.

"You're not okay." Seung Hyun stated. "Yah… How about you quit one of your part time jobs? You've been exhausting yourself." He reprimanded with an angry tone. To be working while going to school was indeed something admirable about Ga Eul. But for her to simply take her health for granted, it was something Seung Hyun detested.

"Seung Hyun-ah… Thanks for the concern…But really, I'm fine…" Ga Eul attempted to stand up but as she did, a wave of unanticipated dizziness caught her off guard. She was about to fall forward and faint but luckily, Seung Hyun was fast enough to catch her by the waist.

"Ga Eul… Ga Eul! Are you okay?" Concern was evident on his face as he held her by the waist.

They were in the exact position when the bakery's door suddenly opened and in came two of the most unexpected persons: F4's Casanova, So Yi Jung and F4's Don Juan, Song Woo Bin. Both men were taken aback the moment they witnessed how Ga Eul was caught up in such an uncompromising position with a guy. Woo Bin was shell-shocked while Yi Jung was unexpectedly aggravated. It was the third time that he caught Ga Eul and Seung Hyun in a suspicious position and he was definitely not happy about it. However, Yi Jung recovered quickly and took the initiative to come forward and help Ga Eul.

"What happened?" He asked as soon as he helped Ga Eul up and settled her to sit down.

By then, Ga Eul was already half-conscious though still a little limp. She easily recognized Yi Jung's voice even in the midst of being dizzy and to her delight, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, was his handsome face with concern written all over his features. "Yi Jung… Sunbae…" She spoke softly.

"Yah... Ga Eul, this is what I was talking about. You need to rest." It was Seung Hyun's turn to speak.

She smiled faintly and shook her head. "I was just a little dizzy… Nothing serious, really." She insisted, however, none of two men who were both deeply concerned about her would heed her excuses. On the other hand, Song Woo Bin merely watched with deep interest. Yes, he was also concerned about Ga Eul, but he was musing about Yi Jung's sudden demeanor that he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Yi Jung sighed. "I'm taking her to rest. Will you be okay here?" The question was directed to Seung Hyun, which Seung Hyun only nodded. As much as he wanted to take care of Ga Eul by himself, apparently, he couldn't do much. And so, although letting So Yi Jung take care of Ga Eul hurt him, Seung Hyun had to agree. What he wanted, after all, was Ga Eul's welfare.

With a nod from Seung Hyun, Yi Jung suddenly lifted Ga Eul up in bridal style and carried her out of the shop. He specially buckled her on the passenger's seat of his car and made sure that she was comfortable before they drove off. Woo Bin merely watched with keen eyes as he got into his own car and followed Yi Jung. They ended up bringing Ga Eul at Yi Jung's house due to her fierce refusal to be brought to the hospital. She said she only needed a few minutes rest and she'll be fine.

Once inside Yi Jung's house, Ga Eul was made to sit by a soft cushion while Yi Jung and Woo Bin watched over her. After a while, they began narrating their experience about Jae Kyung's out-of-this-world antics. It was Yi Jung who began to describe his experience and Ga Eul couldn't help but listen intently.

"I've seen all kinds of girls… But it's the first time I've seen anything like that." Yi Jung spoke with a terribly troubled expression on his face as he recalled how Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo's fiancé, had behaved when he and Woo Bin tried to woo her. She was… an extreme sadist!

"But what are we going to do now? We're unable to do anything with the girl too…" Ga Eul asked loudly. Although, she felt quite glad that Yi Jung had felt that way towards the woman, her worry over Jan Di still prevailed. Furthermore, what were they ought to do since such a complicated situation has risen?

"Then it can't be helped…" Woo Bin seriously spoke. "All we can do is use our last emergency plan…"

"Emergency plan?" Ga Eul repeated.

"We're going to give up on 'Miss Monkey'." Woo Bin said, referring to Jae Kyung. "All we can do is put dumb and dumber together…" He added.

"Dumb and dumber?" Ga Eul repeated again.

Woo Bin suddenly sat beside Ga Eul. "So therefore…" He said and took her hand in his. "Ga Eul-yang, you have to help us a bit…" He added. His actions, however, elicited utmost protest from Yi Jung. Woo Bin smiled charmingly and decided to do some teasing a bit. "Ga Eul-yang… Will you go out on a date with me?" He asked.

"Ehh?!" Yi Jung and Ga Eul suddenly chorused in unison.

"Woo Bin-ah… You're kidding, right?" Yi Jung smiled uncomfortably as he looked at Woo Bin. He was still holding on to Ga Eul's hand with a cheerfully grin written all over his face. To Yi Jung's surprise, Woo Bin even placed an arm around Ga Eul while his other hand held hers.

"Sunbae… What are you talking about?" Ga Eul asked, her face was flushed brightly with crimson hue due to embarrassment.

"Well, the emergency plan is this: You and I are going on a date. Surely, Jan Di would be worried if you dated a playboy, right? So, she will be forced to seek the help of Jun Pyo because it's their friends who are actually dating. We act like we're really on a date, then, we end up in a hotel. Of course, both of them would have to follow and would have no choice but to be in the same room. We'll pretend that the room service we ordered would be delivered to the wrong room, which, by some unfortunate turn of events, end up in their room. By then, they'll have a chance to talk over dinner and sort things out for themselves." Woo Bin explained.

Ga Eul nodded as she apprehended about the emergency plan. However, Yi Jung was still unsettled. "Woo Bin-ah, wouldn't it be suspicious if you dated Ga Eul? You always date older women. It wouldn't be believable if you suddenly dated Ga Eul, right?" Yi Jung spoke. The truth was, he couldn't imagine Woo Bin dating Ga Eul. Added more was the fact that Yi Jung still hasn't forgotten when Woo Bin asked for Ga Eul's number from him over a match of billiards. He was having highly suspicious delusions about Woo Bin beginning to like Ga Eul.

Woo Bin pretended to contemplate for while, however, deep inside, he was having a blast teasing Yi Jung. "Now that you say it… You're right…" He finally saw Yi Jung heave out a sigh of relief. "So… Yi Jung-ah… Would you like to go on a date with Ga Eul then?"

By then, Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and smiled. "I wouldn't mind…" He replied.

With those things settled, Ga Eul suddenly picked up her phone and called Jan Di to inform her about her date with So Yi Jung. Jan Di was obviously against the idea as utmost protest was evident on her voice. However, the plan was clear so Ga Eul had no choice but to play along.

-oOo-

The next morning, Yi Jung arrived early in front of Ga Eul's doorsteps with his screaming orange sports car. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were already by the corner, watching their every move. Yi Jung and Ga Eul knew exactly where they were and couldn't help but discuss their friends' unuttered stupidity. Of all things, why would they think that they're being hidden? Jun Pyo's red car was more than a dead giveaway to their location. Added more with Jan Di's seemingly foolish espionage tactics.

When Yi Jung's orange car passed by them, Jan Di suddenly stuck to the wall like a dog who was taking a pee. This caused Yi Jung to chuckle loudly while Ga Eul tried to appease his musings. "She wasn't really good with these things…" She explained, trying to lighten her friend's embarrassment.

"Dumb and dumber, remember?" Yi Jung replied and continued to chuckle.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul proceeded to check out some shops. They really looked like a couple who were enjoying each other's company as they treaded amongst the bottles of perfumes and other accessories. Yi Jung even personally applied lipstick on Ga Eul, all the while, his eyes were glued to her oh-so-sinfully luscious lips. For a moment, he wondered how it would feel to capture those lips in his. He allowed himself a little liberty to think of her that way. They were after all, on a date. Though it was planned, it was still a date, wasn't it?

As they were walking among perfume bottles, Ga Eul suddenly looked at him with a playful demeanor on her face. Much to his surprise, she suddenly sprayed perfume on his face and smiled with child-like innocence. Upon the sight of her carefree and innocent nature, Yi Jung found himself genuinely smiling. She was adorable beyond description, and much to his surprise, he was readily enjoying her company. It wasn't him who was leading this date, it was her. And he became a follower to her lead.

The day swiftly came to pass between Yi Jung and Ga Eul. They had lunch inside a French restaurant, after which, spent the entire afternoon walking and enjoying their time together. For the duration of his time with her, Yi Jung somehow forgot that this was only a 'pretend' date. It completely slipped his mind that he was dating Ga Eul for the sake of their friends. For a considerable amount of time, Yi Jung finally saw Ga Eul as a woman who was his date for the entire day. She continued to enthrall him with her sweet nature and charming smiles.

When evening came, they came to an ice-skating rink and with both their hands clasped together, Yi Jung led Ga Eul around while she was on skates. She would squeal in mix fright and delight whenever he pulled her faster. Apparently, when he suddenly pulled her towards him, she was completely caught off guard and directly crashed into him, her face suddenly landing on the Casanova's chest. Unconsciously, his arms wrapped themselves around her as her sweet scent wafted through his nostrils, driving him into a euphoric nostalgia. Even Ga Eul was caught off-guard with his bold actions. She felt her heart hammering wildly inside her chest as she stood in close proximity to the man who became the object of her affections.

"Yi Jung-_sunbae_…" Ga Eul looked flustered as she finally steadied herself while Yi Jung continued to smile.

Yi Jung slowly took off his coat and placed it on her, then stood in front of her to speak. "Ga Eul-yang, do you know that I'm also known for my infamous five-second-kill?" He suddenly asked.

"Five second… kill?" She asked bewilderedly.

With that, Yi Jung carefully held Ga Eul's hand in his. "_Hana_ (One)…" Next, he suddenly forcefully pulled Ga Eul towards him. "_Dul_ (Two)…" He continued to count. After which, he grazed a soft touch on the bridge of Ga Eul's nose, increasing the red hue painting her cheeks. "_Set_ (Three)…" Next, he placed a hand on Ga Eul's waist and pulled her closer towards him. "_Net_ (Four)…" He whispered into her ears. Lastly, almost too suddenly, he carried Ga Eul's body forward as he supported her with his arm on her waist. "_Daseot_ (Five)…" (I learned how to count in Korean due to my TKD classes. Our teacher was a Korean 3rd dan blackbelt and he usually counted in Korean.)

His face slowly neared hers to finish off his signature move when a batch of fireworks suddenly erupted from the sky. Yi Jung disappointedly helped Ga Eul up and decided to watch the fireworks with her instead. "Then… shall we proceed to the final step?" He looked at Ga Eul sidewards with a charming smile.

Ga Eul merely nodded as he slowly led her to the nearby hotel. This was the final step of their date: ending up in a hotel. Of course, Jun Pyo and Jan Di followed along. Once inside the four corners of their hotel room, only then did Yi Jung sigh while Ga Eul sat by the window, looking at the night view of the city outside. "Looks like our plan was successful…" Yi Jung spoke.

Ga Eul turned to look at him and smiled faintly. "Do you think things will work out?" She asked.

"Who knows… Since that couple is an impossible pair to begin with… We've done all that we can. What we do now is sit back and watch. You've worked hard all day long, Ga Eul…" Yi Jung smiled as he met Ga Eul's eyes in a silent connection. However, as if by some stupid twist of fate, his phone suddenly rang. The call was apparently from one of his usual playmates. He openly answered the call and talked to the woman on the other line in front of Ga Eul.

He apparently, didn't witness how Ga Eul's expression turned into a sad one. However, as she took steps towards him, she chose to smile instead. She didn't have any right to feel bad about his affairs. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend or something right? As Ga Eul took another step forward, she suddenly felt dizzy again and this time, she fell unconscious. Luckily, Yi Jung was behind her and was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Twenty: "Learning his Craft"

Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to have seen unfamiliar surroundings. She rubbed her eyes before finally sitting up. When she looked to her side, she was surprised to see So Yi Jung sleeping serenely beside her. Furthermore, he was only clothed in white polo shirt with the few buttons opened. Her eyes widened in unuttered surprise. When she checked whether she was still fully clothed, she was surprised to have found that she was clothed in a white cotton dress!

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed loudly, waking up the sleeping Casanova. "_Sunbae_! What did you do to me?!"

-oOo-

a/n: Eun Jae may have to appear on the next chapter… And Yi Jung may start going emo… -.- But of course, I won't portray him being so much of an emo…That is as much as I can assure you guys… ^_^

On a lighter note, thank you for the reviews guys! I so love you! I swear! hehe I'll update again tomorrow! Don't worry! XD  
**villainvalkyrie** - My classes will resume on Monday too. Hopefully, I can get to update even though I'll be busy with class. As of the moment, since I'm free, I'll try to update often. :)  
**Forgot her password...** - Thank you! hehe Eun Jae's comeback will have a twist here. I tweaked some things in the drama and added my own touch. XP  
**AngeLicVanity - **School is indeed a bummer. -.- hehe but yeah, I love that line too! I wonder where I got that... hehe**  
lovesduet** - Yep, that's the one! They'll go on a date! hehe But of course, I will add my own twist to the date scene. XD  
**Smithy** - Ehh? Really? hehe At least you don't have to wait for a few days to get updates!  
**Sonata Ann** - Me?? Awesome?? Thank you! *blush* haha yeah, that's probably what they're talking about in the other car! haha  
**Imagined-Star** - Thank you for your reviews! haha I love Jae Joong here! He's so sly! :)  
**Bonds Of Hatred** - haha Here's a cure for your itch! I hope it doesn't make you itch some more! XP  
**bianca ehem** - As promised, it's here! XD  
**.xXxfangs. and. furxXx.** - Me? A professional? Unfortunately, no... I'm just a College student. hehe Thanks for the reviews!  
**lady rose** - Another pinay??? haha Thank you for taking time to read my fanfic! XD


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -C**hapter Twenty: "Learning His Craft"**

* * *

Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to have seen unfamiliar surroundings. She rubbed her eyes before finally sitting up. When she looked to her side, she was surprised to see So Yi Jung sleeping serenely beside her. Furthermore, he was only clothed in white polo shirt with the few buttons opened. Her eyes widened in unuttered surprise. When she checked whether she was still fully clothed, she was surprised to have found that she was clothed in a white cotton dress!

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed loudly, waking up the sleeping Casanova. "_Sunbae_! What did you do to me?!"

Hearing the loud and unprecedented shout from Ga Eul, Yi Jung suddenly scrambled atop the bed and soon fell in a semi-panicky state. "Wha… What happened?!" He asked, standing upright with uttered concern and worry written all over his face. When he finally saw Ga Eul looking at him with accusing eyes as she held the sheets close to her chest, only did he realize what made her panic. He soon gulped hard and looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"_Sunbae_… Don't tell me…" Ga Eul's voice was no more than a whisper with a somewhat dazed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered with a guilty tone and spoke no more.

"I'm sorry?! That's all you can say?! _Sunbae_! How could you?!" Ga Eul's voice rose high as she felt herself tearing up. She didn't want to believe that something actually happened between them, however, Yi Jung's guilty face somehow screamed otherwise.

"Yah! It wasn't my fault that there were no female chamber maids on duty last night! I asked for someone to come up here and help me but they sent a male attendant! What was I ought to do?! I couldn't just let any other man touch you…" He explained. His voice was defensive and loud at first but gradually came to soften upon saying the last sentence. He was still unable to meet her eyes as he found it uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Ga Eul asked. She was a little confused.

"I swear… My eyes were closed when I changed your clothes." Yi Jung finally confessed. It was only then that Ga Eul heaved out a sigh of relief. He only changed her clothes. Wait… What?! Changed her clothes?! Realizing that he was able to change her clothes, let alone undress her and… and… Ga Eul suddenly screamed again.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed loudly and hid under the blankets, her face blushing furiously. 'This wasn't happening… This wasn't happening…' She thought, mentally reciting a mantra which she hoped to be true. However, reality begged to be different. Yi Jung had come to change her clothes and only God knew what he had seen underneath.

"Ga Eul… I swear… My eyes were closed…" Yi Jung explained, however, he couldn't deny the fact that he had taken a few peeks. With these thoughts entering his mind, a reddish hue slowly crept on his cheeks as he again, tried to look away. He was a little agitated by the fact that he had tried his best to change her clothes out of pure concern for her, but she only thought of nonsensical things about him. God knew how much he had to control himself in order not to… do things to her. It never occurred to him that Ga Eul could be so tempting.

"But… But… Nooooo!!! My chastity! I can't believe you did that! You violated me!" Ga Eul continued her hysterics.

"Ga Eul-yang, I didn't violate you. I only changed your clothes since you were soaked in sweat the whole day. If I violated you, and I meant that hypothetically, then you wouldn't be screaming like that. I bet you'd even be smiling and asking for another round when you wake up." Yi Jung half-smirked as he looked at her. There was simply that unexplainable amusement whenever he teased Ga Eul and he liked doing it over and over again.

Ga Eul suddenly threw a pillow at him and stood atop the bed. "Hah! I am not that easy! I am so not like your girls!" Ga Eul retorted, playing an angry and offended expression on her face.

"Yes, indeed, I must agree. You are not like them… They're hotter…" He replied with a hint of mischief on his eyes.

Ga Eul looked at him sharply upon hearing his words. After which, she acted coolly and smugly crossed her arms across her chest. "It is okay, Yi Jung-sunbae… They're hotter huh? Well, I bet you liked what you saw last night. Too bad you can't touch it." She smirked triumphantly and walked towards the side table. She retrieved her clothes and went straight to the comfort room to change.

Yi Jung was left to ponder on her words. She then massaged his temple with discomfort written all over his face. He closed his eyes and all he saw was Ga Eul's sleeping image as he slowly undressed her. 'Damn…' He thought. He needed to release the heat. Ga Eul's memory was more than any other aphrodisiac combined. 'Damn it…' He cursed again.

-oOo-

Ga Eul was standing in front of a half-opened door, allowing her to see the pottery class that was occurring inside. She was mentally debating whether to come in or not. Jae Joong told her that it would be a wise move if she involved herself in pottery in order to better understand Yi Jung's passion for the craft. Also, she might ask him to teach her a thing or two as well, allowing them to have some time together.

She was turned her back and was about to leave when someone suddenly called approached her. It was the teacher for the pottery class. She was a pretty lady with very nice features and a refined tone of voice. She greeted Ga Eul warmly and cheerfully welcomed her to the world of pottery. It was then that Ga EUl was given no chance to back out so she proceeded to take the lessons instead.

Later that day, Ga Eul officially began a hands-on tutorial on how to mold clay. Apparently, she was the youngest one in class, and her classmates were mostly married woman who were trying out a new hobbie. The teacher named Cha Eun Jae was a patient woman. She was all smiles during class as she thoroughly explained the basics of pottery. Ga Eul also eagerly listened as she was genuinely interested to learn other than joining for the sake of Yi Jung.

By the end of the class, Ga Eul was kind enough to remain and help Eun Jae put away materials for the class. "Komaowoyo…" Ga Eul smiled and politely bowed in gratitude.

"I should be the one thankful for you…" Eun Jae spoke. Her face still radiated kindness and refinery with a smile.

"Eh?"

"Usually, elder ladies take this class. I'm just really happy to see someone my age, Ga Eul-sshi…" Eun Jae explained. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get interested in pottery?" She asked.

Ga Eul smiled. "Someone I know does pottery." She replied.

"You like that person, don't you?" Eun Jae guessed and she was right.

"Eh?" Ga Eul was a bit embarrassed but Eun Jae seemed oblivious to it.

"Because you want to know that person… The feeling of wanting to do what that person does and hopefully, you could do it together… I know it quite well." Eun Jae spoke still with a smile. Apparently, she was speaking from experience.

"By chance, are you…" Ga Eul asked, waiting for a confirmation but Eun Jae gave it to her quite eagerly.

"It's a childhood friend… When other kids fooled around, we learned to use the potter's wheel…" Eun Jae narrated.

"Did your boyfriend become a potter?"

"Hmm… Though he is a potter… He didn't become my boyfriend."

"Aah…" Ga Eul felt sorry for Eun Jae. She found herself embarrassed for being too nosy into other's business.

"You don't have to feel bad for me. Thanks to him, I've become quite stable." Eun Jae assured. Here was a woman who looked quite contented narrating the story of a love that never progressed but she was happy to share it nonetheless. This only showed that Eun Jae has long moved on. Eun Jae moved on to taking a cup from the nearby shelf and showed it to Ga Eul. "You see this tea cup? Though it looks weak, do you that it's very strong inside? Turned upside down and stepped on… And after it's endlessly cut, over and over again on the potter's wheel, and then…"

"One thousand three hundred degrees…" Ga Eul momentarily recalled and spoke out loud.

"That's right." Eun Jae seconded. It needs to withstand one thousand three hundred degrees of heat in the kiln. That's how this cup's table soul is created. But… how did you know that, Ga Eul-sshi?" There was a hint of curiousness on Eun Jae's voice as she asked. Usually, newbies at pot making don't know of this procedure.

"Aah… I listened to something like this in the past…" Ga Eul explained to which Eun Jae nodded apprehensively.

"To… That friend… was my kiln and potter's wheel…" Eun Jae further narrated as she looked away from Ga Eul as if she was lost deep in her thoughts. Clearly, she was recalling long buried memories from her past. After momentarily speaking though, she smiled once again.

"Were you able to forget that person?" Ga Eul further interviewed.

Eun Jae didn't answer the question but smiled and sigh instead. "You can bring your friend sometime, Ga Eul-sshi… I'm curious…" She said. Ga Eul merely smiled in response, mentally wondering if she could ever get So Yi Jung to come over and see her in her pottery class.

-oOo-

Yi Jung was walking steadily towards his Workshop after a night of drowning himself in lustful pleasure with his playmates. He was dissatisfied though. He kept searching for something from them however, he never knew what it was that he was looking for. Furthermore, his thoughts were almost always dominated by one naïve school girl whom he had spent a night inside a hotel room, surprisingly without anything happening between them.

The moment Yi Jung opened the lights inside his workshop, he was stunned to see two people in standing dangerously close. His eyes immediately turned into flaring slits the moment he saw his own Father in the hands of a woman who was no more than a few years older than him. Anger and aggravation instantly dominated Yi Jung's features as he faced his Father, who even took a liberty of taking a bottle of wine from his mini bar.

With a heavily controlled voice, Yi Jung restrained himself from lashing out unto the man who was his Father. It took every ounce of self control he has, not to spout profanities to the man who gave him life. Even his knuckles were tightly closed to restrain himself from attacking his own Father. "This is my work place." Yi Jung spoke. "Do you work elsewhere, Abeoji."

With a nonchalant smiled, his Father took a sip of wine and looked at Yi Jung. "Son…" He said. "You do your 'work' here too. Let's help out each other a bit, shall we?" Yi Jung knew that when his Father spoke of 'work', he meant another kind of work, a kind of work aside from pottery which they both undeniably excel at.

Though obviously very annoyed and aggravated, Yi Jung still chose to undermine his true feelings. "If you're going to be like this, I'm going to have to move my work place." He threatened.

"You couldn't possible do that." His Father replied, sounding so sure of himself. "It will be alright if I was the one to leave… But you can't. Did you forget? The potter who's also the head of the So household is not me… It's you…"

"I never said I wanted to do it." Yi Jung replied. Though at the back of his mind, he knew that a time will finally come that he will be forced to take the obligation and fulfill it. His Father was an unreliable philanderer. His mother was mentally and emotionally unstable. His Grandmother was getting old. His brother had run away and decided to live free of the So influence upon knowing that Yi Jung was the one chosen to head the clan. There was no one else who was bound to take the obligation, none but him.

"But you also never said that you didn't want to do it. Isn't that so?" There was truth in his Father's words and he perfectly why Yi Jung did not refuse. He was simply given no option to do so. And he knew that Yi Jung would never let the people around him suffer. He took it upon himself to suffer in place of others. Despite being a philanderer, Yi Jung was only a little boy who was unable to break free from the knots that bound him tightly. This was one of those tight knots.

"Why do you keep on living like this?" There was contempt on Yi Jung's voice as he asked.

His Father didn't answer but merely smiled. He took a final gulp of his wine before finally speaking. "Because I'm bored…" He finally replied. "Living is so boring…" Somehow, his answer wasn't one that Yi Jung expected. And this aggravated him even more.

"Living your life properly… Was there even a time when you did that?" Yi Jung asked. His voice was acrid and his face full of abhorrence and contempt for his Father. If it weren't for his Father's irresponsibility, Yi Jung wouldn't have to carry on the burden of the being the head of the So household.

Almost suddenly, his Father looked at the glass of wine that was on his hand with sadness in his eyes and a bittersweet smile creased on his lips. "The woman that made me want to live properly… There was only one in my entire life… After you lose a girl like that… All of the other girls will be the same… And everything will fall into an endless repetition…" His Father narrated almost sadly.

"And mother? Don't you think that's too cruel to mother?" Yi Jung asked, his eyes beginning to grow dense by the second. He thought, he would never do anything like what his Father did to any girl. He would let mo girl cry over him. As long as he didn't keep himself attached to a specific girl, then, no one would get hurt because of him.

"And that's why I wished life would just hurry up and go by… But that sure doesn't work out the way I wanted it to…" He slowly placed the wine glass on the mini bar with a soft thud and faced Yi Jung. "Do you know why you surpassed Il Hyun and became the head? It's because you resemble me the most… It's cruel, isn't it?" With that, Yi Jung's Father placed a hand on Yi Jung's shoulder with a carefree smile on his face. "Don't forget… Once in a lifetime… There's only one that's true… It's another cruel truth…" With that, he left the work shop, leaving Yi Jung with words h had familiarly heard from a certain girl.

Unable to suppress his anger and aggravation any longer, Yi Jung placed a hand on the wine bottle standing on the mini bar. Almost too suddenly, with a loud scream, he threw it on the floor with full force, shattering the wine bottle into hundreds of tiny crystal pieces which were no longer fit to be fixed together. Later that night, Yi Jung didn't do anything else, than simply drown himself in the comfort of alcohol. The appearance of his Father greatly reminded him of one girl from his past, whom he loved dearly.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - Preview of Chapter 21: "The Phantom's Anguish"

"Sunbae… Will you go out with me?" Ga Eul courageously asked.

Hearing that from Ga Eul, Yi Jung turned to face her with an expression of disbelief and surprise. He had never expected something so bold from sweet and demure Ga Eul. Furthermore, he was the complete opposite of her right? He was never her type… So why?

"A date?" He asked once they were safely inside his workshop. "Didn't we do that last time?" He asked. He maintained the stoic expression on his face, completely hiding his surprise and wonder as to why Ga Eul was acting this way.

"Not the fake one… A real date…" Ga Eul explained with a hopeful expression on her face.

-oOo-

A/N: I would like to invite everyone to sign up in a petition to have a Yi Jung and Ga Eul story. Please do check out the link on my Profile Page.


	22. Chapter 22

Warning: A depressing chapter ahead...

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Twenty One: "The Phantom's Anguish"**

* * *

Alcohol and women became the Yi Jung's refuge as he struggled with the inner demons inside him. His Father's words constantly reminded him of his cursed life as the heir of the So clan. His lonely heart silently screamed amidst the flirtatious crowd inside a bar, searching and hoping that someone could relieve him of his misery. Apparently, most people inside the bar only saw the Casanova, not the Phantom.

"After you lose a girl like that… All other girls will be the same… And everything will fall into an endless repetition…" His Father's voice rung repeatedly inside his mind like a rattled chord refusing to be silenced. 'Was… Eun Jae one of those other girls?' He couldn't help but ask. 'How could Eun Jae be treated as only one of those girls when I cherished her so much…?' Once again, he was reminded of the woman who was able to charm four men from the So clan.

Yi Jung was barely able to walk as he had more than his share of liquor. He was walking groggily until he stumbled inside a room full of women and a few men. His presence easily elicited admiring stares from the women. With a sluggish grin on his face, he suddenly planted a kiss on the lips of the woman nearest to him without even thinking of the consequences. Apparently his actions were soon condemned by the men who witnessed how he was able to charm off their women away.

So Yi Jung was soon ganged up by the men as he was so drunk and unable to defend himself. One man kicked him, another punched him. As they were in the process of beating him up, one man even stepped on his right arm and heavily injured it. Yi Jung screamed in pain but they wouldn't stop. Luckily, Woo Bin soon came to the rescue. "Yah!" He shouted fiercely upon seeing his friend being beaten up by some bastards. He immediately rushed to his friend's side. "Yi Jung, why did you drink so much?" He asked, wondering what had caused his friend to act as such. "Yi Jung… Are you alright?" He asked. However, Yi Jung still grunted in pain as he held his right hand.

"Young master, should we take care of this?" A burly man standing behind Woo Bin, who turned out to be his subordinates, asked.

"You guys don't butt in. I'll take care of the bastards who hurt my friends with my own hands." Woo Bin spoke dangerously as his eyes were filled with rage. Without another word, Woo Bin stood up and suddenly kicked one of the men who hurt Yi Jung with full force, and started a violent brawl inside the bar, one man against three. "Do you guys know how much his hands are worth?" Woo Bin asked as he held one guy by the neck. "His hands are worth more than you guys' lives! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" With that, he threw another violent punch that sent the guy flying down to the floor with a loud thump.

After taking care of the bastards who hurt his friend, Woo Bin personally helped Yi Jung up and brought him to the hospital to have his injured arm checked. It turned out that Yi Jung's hand was fractured and it may take a while for it to heal. It also meant that Yi Jung wouldn't be able to create pots for the time being. This became a heavy blow to Yi Jung and he didn't take it lightly. As Woo Bin looked at his friend, he couldn't' help but sigh.

Hearing that Yi Jung was injured, Goo Jun Pyo immediately came to see his friend. He found Yi Jung sitting on a bench inside his workshop. His expression was sullen as he stared blankly into space. He looked like he was drained of all the happiness in the world.

"How can a swimmer swim if her shoulders are unable to handle the pressure?" Yi Jung asked with a bittersweet smile on his face. Similarly, how can a potter be called a potter if his hands are injured, rendering him unable to mold pots?" Yi Jung replied. He began walking around his work shop, letting his uninjured hand graze along his pieces. Slowly, memories of his past came rushing back to him. Specifically, the log buried memory of the girl who shared his passion for pottery, the same girl he had deeply loved yet lost… Cha Eun Jae…

"Are you referring to Jan Di?" Goo Jun Pyo asked.

"Do we know any other swimmer other than Jan Di?" Yi Jung asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yah! Tell me clearly!" Jun Pyo insisted, even resorted to holding Yi Jung by his collar.

"Do you remember when Jan Di got hit by a chair in place of you?" Yi Jung smiled bitterly as his eyes became somewhat dense. "Do you know how much Jan Di cried when she learned that she couldn't swim again?" He further asked. "You and I… We have nothing to give to the women we love but pain…" This was the main reason why up until now, Yi Jung refused to tie himself to any women, not even Eun Jae. He was afraid that he might hurt the one he loved by loving that someone deeply. After all, he was deemed the same as his Father, a philanderer.

-oOo-

It was evening already, a little past six. Ga Eul stood outside Yi Jung's work shop, patiently waiting for the Casanova to arrive for she had something important to discuss with the man. Something which concerned her happiness and her heart. Suddenly, Ga Eul's phone rang. It was call coming from Jae Joong. "Yobosaeyo?" Ga Eul answered.

"Ga Eul-sshi, mianhae for not calling you back soon. I've been a little busy with lots of stuffs… I've… I've received your message… I guess it would also be a wise decision to confront him frankly." Jae Joong's voice sounded calm and encouraging.

"Komaowoyo… You didn't expect me to do this, did you?" Ga Eul asked.

"To be honest? Aniyo… But we both know that love cannot be achieved by mere patience. I was thinking of doing indirect tactics to win his heart, but I see that chose the direct one… This one takes a lot of courage… I must applaud you for your braveness." Jae Joong spoke.

Ga Eul smiled. "Komaowoyo… Truth is, I want to try and be honest with myself. I want to give my best. If that doesn't work on him, at least I tried, right?"

"I agree… Good luck to you then. I hope and pray that you capture the Casanova. Call me if anything happens, alright?"

"Araso…" With that, Ga Eul ended the call and continued to wait for Yi Jung to arrive. While waiting, Ga Eul briefly remembered how her teacher from Pottery Class encouraged her to confess to the man she grown to love. 'Hurry up and confess before it's too late, Ga Eul-sshi…' Eun Jae's words reverberated repeatedly inside Ga Eul's mind. Fear of rejection gripped her heart upon hearing Eun Jae's suggestion to confess, however, Ga Eul decided to be brave just as she always had been and try to onfess what she felt.

She remembered asking Eun Jae why she and the man she loved separated, and Eun Jae replied that it was out of selfishness. She wanted to stay by his side just as he wanted her to. However, she became selfish and wanted more. She wanted them to be more that just friends. Apparently, the man she loved couldn't give her that. She advised Ga Eul to gather up her courage and confess before it's too late. If she didn't, she might regret it in the future.

After a seemingly long while, Yi Jung finally arrived with a visible bandage on his right hand. He was surprised to have seen Ga Eul in front of his work shop, however, he didn't seem pleased of her presence. He was too occupied with his inner issues that this time, her presence wasn't welcomed. "What's the problem?" He asked. "I don't like people who come over without a reason." His tone was rude and unwelcoming. It was enough to tell Ga Eul that her presence was not welcomed, however, she chose to stand firm with her resolve.

Yi Jung walked past Ga Eul and was about to go inside his work shop when she suddenly spoke. "I have a reason."

It was then that Yi Jung turned his head sideways, waiting for her to say more and state the reason why she came. Ga Eul's features expressed anxiousness as she fiddled with the strap of her shoulder bag. She was tense and nervous about finally revealing what she had come to feel for the Casanova.

"Sunbae… Will you go out with me?" Ga Eul courageously asked.

Hearing that from Ga Eul, Yi Jung turned to face her with an expression of disbelief and surprise. He had never expected something so bold from sweet and demure Ga Eul. Furthermore, he was the complete opposite of her right? He was never her type… So why?

"A date?" He asked once they were safely inside his workshop. "Didn't we do that last time?" He asked. He maintained the stoic expression on his face, completely hiding his surprise and wonder as to why Ga Eul was acting this way.

"Not the fake one. A real date." Ga Eul explained.

"Ga Eul-yang, did something shocking happen to you?" Yi Jung asked, still pretty much in disbelief of what he was hearing from the country bumpkin, Chu Ga Eul. "Or maybe you were dumped by some guy?" He attempted to joke remembering their first make-believe date in revenge for the man who dumped Ga Eul.

"I'm not joking." Ga Eul seriously replied. Her expression was a mix of eagerness and determination. "I… I like you, Yi Jung…" She finally confessed.

Yi Jung stared in disbelief at the woman who stood a foot away from him upon hearing her words. She was Chu Ga Eul, the woman whose very existence was a contradiction to his own, the woman whose ideals were in complete contrast to his lifestyle. She was the woman to whom he dedicated a pot he made on Valentine's Day. The same woman he had called Jagiya and whom he found unexplainable amusement and awe. She was also the same woman with whom he spent a night in a hotel without doing anything but sleep. And here she was, confessing to him that she liked him. Almost too suddenly, Yi Jung found himself unable to react. It took him a few more minutes before he finally figured out what to say to her.

Finally, Yi Jung smiled in disbelief before speaking. "Komaowo…" He began. "Thanks but… I have a few rules when it comes to dating." He explained.

"Rules?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jung nodded. "One, I don't mess with good girls. Two, I don't mess with idiotic girls. Three, I never mess with girls related to my friends." With that, he looked at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul-yang, you fit all three criterias. You know that, right? So… My answer is No."

"Yi Jung…" Ga Eul was about to protest with complete hopelessness etched on her pretty face. But Yi Jung refused her to do so. He easily cut her off and coldly brushed her aside.

"You know where the exit is, right?"

Looking down-trodden and melancholic, Ga Eul had no choice but to simple go. 'So… This is how being rejected felt like…' She thought bitterly to herself as she walked away. At least she tried. Slowly, she picked up her phone and dialed Jae Joong's number. With a voice sounding no more than a croak, she spoke. "I got rejected…" A tear suddenly rolled down her eyes.

Jae Joong sighed. "Stupid bastard…" He whispered. "Give him time, Ga Eul… I'm sure he'll come around…" He simply spoke.

On the other hand, the moment Ga Eul exited his work shop, Yi Jung's features turned into a mixed expression of abhorrence and pain. God knew how much he had wanted to say yes. Knowing that Ga Eul liked him suddenly revved up his heart and made it beat rapidly. Her confession certainly came as a complete surprise to him. Her, above any other women, was someone who held a somewhat fixed position in his life. However, as much as he wanted to say yes, he had to turn her down. He didn't want to taint her innocence. He didn't want to hurt her. She was much too precious for a bastard like him.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter 22: "Truth or Dare"

A few days after her confession to Yi Jung, Ga Eul had been back to normal, although it has been a little obvious that she wasn't as cheerful as before. Yi Jung's refusal of her offer to date, made her think that she wasn't pretty enough for the Casanova's taste. Somehow, this disappointed her, but she chose to hide it and pretend nothing happened. Since Jan Di was experiencing financial crisis as well as emotional problems with Jun Pyo, Ga Eul decided that now wasn't the time to go wallowing about her heartbreak.

She was walking along the sidewalk on her way home from school when her silent thoughts were suddenly interrupted when her phone suddenly vibrated. The called turned out to be the most unexpected person who'd call her: So Yi Jung. She slowly picked up her phone and received the call. "S-Sunbae?" She asked.

She heard Yi Jung let out an exasperated sigh. "Yah, country bumpkin, are you busy? I need your help." He sounded quite normal.

"Eh? Uh… Well, I'm walking along the sidewalk right now…" She replied, unsure of what to say.

"I know that. Look across the street."

-oOo-


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** The scene where Yi Jung's going to be splashed with water will be coming up. :)

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Twenty-One: "Truth or Dare"**

* * *

"Ga Eul, you said you wanted to go on a date with me, right?" These were the exact words that came out of the Casanova's lips upon seeing Ga Eul walking out of the porridge shop. Yi Jung looked every inch a charmer in a dark blue suit as he smiled at Ga Eul. "Am I still eligible for the date?" He asked.

Hearing what the Casanova said, Ga Eul's lips slowly turned into a smile. What she didn't know was that, Yi Jung's good-natured smile easily disappeared when she wasn't looking. For the Casanova, he was giving Ga Eul a chance to escape. He was giving her a chance to witness the lifestyle he had come in terms with and hopefully, she may be scared enough to distance herself from the monster he has become.

Their date turned out to be one of Yi Jung's usual philandering affairs. Yi Jung waved at every other women who passed by and even smiled suggestively at some. Ga Eul found herself deeply disappointed and hurt when she was flung in a corner all by herself while Yi Jung was surrounded by two skanky women dressed in skimpy clothes. They were inside a dimly lighted bar with loud sounds, liquors and dancing. Finding Ga Eul in such a place was like seeing a sheep in a lion's den. She merely busied herself drinking her juice as she watched Yi Jung with hurtful stares.

Finally, unable to resist his act, Ga Eul stood up and excused herself. She didn't see how Yi Jung's flirtatious smile disappeared upon seeing her leave. He didn't want to appear to Ga Eul this way. However, he knew that if he wanted Ga Eul to forget about him, he must erase himself completely from her heart. What better way to do it than to show her how much of a player he was? It was better this way than to allow her to continue liking him when he knew that he didn't reciprocate her feelings.

On the other hand, Ga Eul went inside the comfort room and washed her hands. As she stared at the reflection on the mirror, she couldn't help but pity herself. How did it come to happen that she began to like such a philanderer? She sighed and decided to leave instead of staying to witness Yi Jung's act. What she didn't expect was that Yi Jung was already outside, waiting for her. "If you're going to after this then you shouldn't have asked for a date." He spoke and then came nearer to where Ga Eul was standing to whisper in her ears. "You haven't seen the highlight yet."

Wordlessly, he took Ga Eul's hand in his and led her into a pricey restaurant. Ga Eul expected to at least have a decent dinner with Yi Jung for their date. However, she was bound to be disappointed as she saw that Yi Jung's Father was joining them. She greeted the man politely and bowed. She didn't know what was happening but somehow, she didn't like the atmosphere around them.

"You said Ga Eul was your name, right?" Yi Jung's Father asked. "It's an honor to formally be introduced to my son's Jagiya…" He added with a smile. Although, he took appreciative glances at Ga Eul, he knew that his son wouldn't formally introduce the girl to him if he was simply playing around. He knew Yi Jung too well. He was definitely up to something. "Eat well. The food here is great."

Ga Eul smiled and nodded. "Kamsa Hamnida…" She replied.

Yi Jung didn't like how his Father looked at Ga Eul. He definitely didn't like it. Not even a bit. "It seems that you fancy Ga Eul." He commented.

"She's cute and innocent. What is there not to like?" His Father replied.

"I guess I really am similar to you, Abeoji. Even though mother is at the hospital, you have your son dating and you, yourself, having dinner with a cute girl. I guess we can't fool our blood." Yi Jung narrated with a hint of ascerbity evident on his voice. He hated his Father and he grew up hating his mother for loving his Father too much. This is one of the main reasons why he kept himself from having a woman love him deeply. For him, love equates insanity.

"Yi Jung-ah, let's keep our household stories for later…"

"What should we talk about then?" Yi Jung asked with a cruel smile on his face. He placed a hand on top of Ga Eul's as he continued to converse with his Father in a politely cruel manner. "I think this young lady is your type. Should I lend her to you?" He asked.

Hearing such a statement from Yi Jung, Ga Eul felt insulted nonetheless. "Yi Jung-sunbae…" She spoke sharply.

"Why so serious?" Yi Jung seemed unfazed as he continued with his stunt. "Her age is similar to that girl before. How about it, Ga Eul-sshi? My Father is alright, isn't he?"

That became the last straw. Ga Eul abruptly pushed Yi Jung's hand away as she stood up with a mixture of disappointment and hurt on her face. Without another word, she picked up the glass of water on the table and courageously splashed it on the face of the man who downgraded her. She wasn't just going to sit there and be insulted. Although, she was the one who asked to have a date with So Yi Jung, she wasn't going to allow herself to be trampled this way. She was nobody's toy, especially not So Yi Jung's.

"Excuse me…" With that, Ga Eul abruptly walked away with steady strides as she exited the fancy restaurant.

"Today, you crossed the line, son…" Yi Jung's Fathers stood up as well and turned to leave.

Unknown to Yi Jung, there was one other person who was aggravated by his actions to Ga Eul. It was a certain man who secretly cherished Ga Eul and couldn't just stand there without doing anything in revenge for the humiliation of the woman he highly respected. He wasn't going to let Yi Jung off the hook easily, especially now that he treated Ga Eul this way.

Yi Jung paid for the bill and with a tired sigh, he went on his way out of the restaurant. He was about to go inside his car, when somebody held the door open, not allowing it to be closed. When Yi Jung looked up, he was surprised to see no other than Choi Seung Hyun, wearing a waiter's uniform and with a dangerously scary expression on his face. Yi Jung exasperatedly got out of his car and decided to confront the man. "Oh, it's you… What is it that you want?" He asked.

"You're not worthy of Ga Eul's tears." He hissed in a dangerously low tone.

"Ah… I get it… You're in love with Ga Eul…" Yi Jung smiled smugly. "Too bad, she already told me she liked me. She even asked me out on a date." He added, even fueling Seung Hyun's aggravation. Apparently, he was successful, for in the blink of an eye, a fist came landing on the Casanova's jaw, sending him toppling off on the floor.

"I won't hold back next time." Seung Hyun warned and took off his tuxedo. He ruefully flung his bag to his side and ran after Ga Eul, leaving Yi Jung stunned and with an aching jaw.

Ga Eul could feel her chest tightening in pure despair as she trudged the streets with heavy footsteps. She could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she refused to allow them to simply fall. She felt… downsized and degraded. She bit her lip in unuttered despair as she stopped by a corner and finally frowned. Suddenly, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She expected it to be Yi Jung, however, she was surprised to have seen Seung Hyun, standing there with a tender expression on his face.

Wordlessly, Seung Hyun slowly pulled her into a comforting hug. "Ssh… It's okay…You can cry now… You don't have to hold it all back…" Seung Hyun whispered gently as he held Ga Eul. He could feel his own heart shattering into pieces at the sight of Ga Eul crying. He had come to realize that Ga Eul really liked Yi Jung. However, what he didn't understand was how Yi Jung could withstand hurting such a girl. If he was in Yi Jung's position, he would have chased Ga Eul the first time he met her. Apparently, life can be very cruel.

Ga Eul continued to sob and vent out her despair and frustration through her tears as she cried on Seung Hyun's shoulder. This was the first time she dared to courageously show what she really felt. She didn't realize how much of a jerk Yi Jung could be. How could he? Of all people, how could he treat her like that, knowing about her feelings for him? Was he really intentionally hurting her?!

Seung Hyun ended up treating Ga Eul to dinner in a small yet very homey restaurant. He continued to try his best to make her feel better after witnessing how Yi Jung became a big bastard and made her cry. "Seung Hyun-ah, komaowoyo… Thanks for making me feel better… I'm so sorry that you had to see that awful scene…" Ga Eul spoke in between sobs after finally calming down.

"Nah… It was nothing. Don't worry. I got you even…" He smiled.

"Got me… even? What do you mean?"

"Well, I… Erm… It's nothing." Top laughed nervously, trying to hide the fact that he literally got even with Yi Jung. "Let's just enjoy dinner, okay?" He said instead. "Oh, and if that guy does something rash again, you have to tell me… Araso?"

Again, Ga Eul's face suddenly turned lifeless upon remembering Yi Jung's behavior earlier. Questions keep popping inside her mind. She wanted to know what prompted Yi Jung to behave as he did… But of course, she knew that he wouldn't tell her anything. She just knew that Yi Jung's Father had a lot to do with Yi Jung's change in demeanor. Unable to keep her thoughts in secret, Ga Eul suddenly spoke out loud, letting Seung Hyun a glimpse inside her mind. "Why?" She asked. "Why would he act that way? Yi Jung-sunbae… Had always been cool and composed… Why?"

Seung Hyun sighed. "Well… Everything has a reason… But I don't think it was right to treat you like that, whatever reason it may be, I don't think it's justifiable…" Seung Hyun replied, trying his best to comfort Ga Eul. And he was successful, however, her reaction wasn't one he expected.

Suddenly, Ga Eul stood up. Her face was no longer sullen and dejected. Instead, her determination has sparked once again. What Seung Hyun just said gave her an inspiration to face Yi Jung once more. This time, she was out to get answers and she wasn't going to let him treat her like that again. "Seung Hyun, you've been a very big help. I can't thank you enough for making me realize some things. Thank you very much!" With that, Ga Eul suddenly ran away from the restaurant, leaving Seung Hyun in deep wonder as to what has gotten into her.

-oOo-

Yi Jung was drunk. Scratch that, he's very drunk, in fact, he couldn't even manage to properly put his key into the keyhole of his work shop. And he couldn't even manage to stand properly. He was so drunk that he just fell on his butt right on the floor, unable to enter his workshop. However, almost as if on cue, Ga Eul appeared and picked up his keys. She good-naturedly opened the door for him and helped him inside. Despite experiencing a very brutal, not to mention, very horrendous date from So Yi Jung, Chu Ga Eul wasn't that heartless. She knew that she still loved the man despite his foolish actions.

Ga Eul assisted Yi Jung to lie down on the nearby bench. She came to find him because she wanted to ask him why he acted the way he did. Why did he suddenly decide to offer her to his Father, when in the first place, he was the one who told her to get away from the man? His actions were all too puzzling. If he didn't want to date her, he could have just let her off. He already refused her in the first place? Why date her to only hurt her?

However, since Yi Jung was in no condition to answer serious questions, Ga Eul decided to simply walk away. She was about to turn her back to leave when a hand suddenly shot up and held hers, not allowing her to go. She slowly looked at her hand, only to find Yi Jung's hand holding hers. He was holding onto her tightly that she thought he was actually sane enough to talk to her. Apparently, she soon found out that Yi Jung was sleep talking.

"I was afraid… Because that child might cry… Just like my Father… Like my mother… Because that child might cry because of me…" Yi Jung talked coherently despite his drunken state. And his words were clear enough for Ga Eul to understand why he did what he did. He didn't want her to be hurt because of him. In a way, he was trying to make her despise him so that she won't get hurt by loving him.

-oOo-

A few days after her confession and very cruel date with Yi Jung, Ga Eul had been back to normal, although it has been a little obvious that she wasn't as cheerful as before. She was still curious as to why Yi Jung acted that way, however, she knew that it wasn't the time to go wallowing over her heartbreak. Jan Di was experiencing financial crisis as well as emotional problems with Goo Jun Pyo. The least she could do was not to add anymore burdens to her friend.

She was walking along the sidewalk on her way home from school when her silent thoughts were suddenly interrupted when her phone suddenly vibrated. The called turned out to be the most unexpected person who'd call her: So Yi Jung. She slowly picked up her phone and received the call. "S-Sunbae?" She asked.

She heard Yi Jung let out an exasperated sigh. "Yah, country bumpkin, are you busy? I need your help." He sounded quite normal.

"Eh? Uh… Well, I'm walking along the sidewalk right now…" She replied, unsure of what to say.

"I know that. Look across the street."

Ga Eul did as she was told and soon found herself staring into Yi Jung's all too charming face with that sinfully-charming smile. He looked like nothing untoward happened between them. Ga Eul felt a little aggravated by how he could act so normal despite the fact that he just humiliated her and even insulted her. "How did you…?" She was about to ask however, she was reminded by his oh-so-insane answer. "Ah… I know. It's your Chu Ga Eul GPS Tracker again, isn't it? What is it that you want?"

"You're learning, Jagiya… I like that…" He replied before he dropped his celphone and ended the call. He slowly took steady steps across the road to finally meet Ga Eul. "Well, I heard Jan Di moved into a new place so I thought we should give her a house-warming gift." Yi Jung explained.

"A house warming gift?" She repeated.

"Yes, and since you know Jan Di best, I thought you'd be able to tell which colors would she prefer for her new home. Now, that's the help I was talking about." With those words said, Yi Jung suddenly grabbed Ga Eul's hand and led her to the nearest hardware store.

-oOo-

The F4, excluding Jun Pyo, together with Ga Eul personally repainted and re-arranged Jan Di's new home. For paint, it was Ga Eul's idea to use baby pink in order to add some feminine touch to the home. As for the wallpaper, she chose a floral design which was again, colored pink. Together with Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Yi Jung, the four of them spent an entire afternoon waving paints and paintbrushes. However, all of them seemed to be enjoying the work so they didn't think of it as much of a hassle.

By evening, everyone was contented and happy as they sat around the table for dinner. Ga Eul and Jan Di personally worked on the dishes themselves in order to satisfy the appetites of the three gorgeous men who took time to give Jan Di a very nice house-warming gift. After dinner, since everyone was bored, Ga Eul suddenly had the idea to play a game. "Since it's a little boring…" Ga Eul began, however, she was soon cut off by Woo Bin's teasing.

"Since it's a little boring…" He repeated. "You don't mean… we start kissing or anything, right?" He cheerfully added, making everyone burst out laughing. However, this earned him a somewhat violent shove from Yi Jung who seemed to have gained a little conservatism despite the fact that was used to kissing women listlessly.

On the other hand, Ga Eul found herself blushing and uncomfortable because of Woo Bin's statement. "Do you want to play a game?" She said instead, trying to divert the topic from Woo Bin's not-so-conservative remark.

"Game?" Yi Jung repeated. "What game?"

"Truth or dare game." Ga Eul replied.

Suddenly, Jae Kyung budges through the door and cheerfully spoke. "Me too! Me too!" Unexpectedly, following her shortly was Goo Jun Pyo who looked a bit surprised upon seeing his childhood friends cozily sitting in a table with his ex.

The truth or dare game became an exciting twist for the evening. Although there were awkward moments between certain people, the game became an enjoyable one. Ji Hoo ended up kissing Yi Jung for choosing not to answer Yi Jung's question. And Woo Bin ended up being ganged up by the other F4 for saying that Goo Jun Pyo was obnoxious, Ji Hoo was strange and Yi Jung was a cold-blooded Casanova.

By the end of the evening, everyone finally decided to let Jan Di rest and go home. Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung went on their way. Ji Hoo went home riding his bike. Woo Bin was escorted home by his comrades. So, Ga Eul was left alone with Yi Jung. As always, being the gentleman that he was, Yi Jung offered to drop off Ga Eul home instead.

The drive home was uncomfortably quiet until Yi Jung finally broke the silence when he spoke one much unexpected line. "Mianhaeyo…" He apologized.

Ga Eul felt like she heard something wrongly. The fact that the Casanova was apologizing to a girl, more so, was the fact that she was the girl in question, astounded her. However, when she looked at her side and saw Yi Jung's serious demeanor, she knew that the Casanova was lowering himself enough to apologize to her. And this, she greatly appreciated, so she smiled. "Araso… Apology accepted… However, I have one condition…" She replied.

Yi Jung finally smiled. "Alright… What is it?"

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

He shook his head and continued to smile. "Aren't you tired of this game? We've been playing this game all evening." He asked.

"Well, the game ended just before my turn… And I want it to be my turn now… so truth or dare?" She asked again.

"Truth…" He replied.

"Hmm… Why are you… Why do you keep on playing with girls?" She unexpectedly asked.

Yi Jung ordered the driver to stop by the curb and turned to Ga Eul. "If my memory serves me right, this is the curb where you get off and start walking to your home because it'll be hard for my driver to make a U-turn if we drove further." Yi Jung smiled and evaded to answer her question.

"Yah… That's unfair… We're still playing…" Ga Eul pouted and sulked like a child.

Yi Jung got off on the opposite side of the car and opened the door for Ga Eul as she stepped down. "I think I'll walk you up until your door steps. It's safer that way, right?" Yi Jung continued to ignore Ga Eul's protest about their truth or dare game.

"Yah… Sunbae, answer my question now…" She vigilantly pestered but Yi Jung remained quiet and simply smiled as they walked along. "Come on, Sunbae… I'm really curious!" She kept on pressing him for the answer but Yi Jung kept on ignoring her.

When they finally stood in front of Ga Eul's doorstep, only then did Yi Jung spoke again. "Well, this is the part when I big you good night and allow you to enter your house. Good night, Chu Ga Eul…" Yi Jung greeted with a warm smile.

Ga Eul pouted and sulked. "Good night…" She greeted and turned her back on him. Apparently, before she could take a step away, Yi Jung suddenly grabbed her by the arm and planted a soft kiss on her cheeks. Ga Eul's eyes widened in shock at the Casanova's sudden bold move. She suddenly felt her heart hammering wildly inside her chest as her mind slowly processed what just happened. So Yi Jing

"I think you forgot the consequence for choosing not to answer the question." Yi Jung spoke after the quick kiss. "Good night again, Jagiya…" He greeted and walked off, leaving Ga Eul stunned rooted to the ground. However, before Yi Jung could go any further, he turned to look at her again and smiled. "I don't really mind answering your question. I just thought it was much better to give you a kiss instead. Consider this my peace-offering for my foolish actions. As for the answer to your question… Well, I am F4's Casanova… It's my nature to play with women…"

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Twenty-Three: "Hide and Seek"

"Yi Jung-ah… Why are you here?" Surprise was clearly written on Eun Jae's face upon seeing the person who captured her heart years ago. His face was the same, even the way he looked at her. But somehow, there was something strangely different from the man that was in front of her now.

"I always had to do the hiding and never had to do the seeking. Turned out, it was a little difficult. Cha Eun Jae, didn't you hide a little too well? I almost gave up playing hide and seek."

What they both didn't know as that, Ga Eul was listening to their conversation by the door. And a mixture of horror and despair was deeply imprinted on her beautiful features as she realized that the guy Eun Hae referred to as her childhood friend whom she loved dearly… was in fact, So Yi Jung.

-oOo-

A/n: I wrote an extra-long chapter for Chapter 22 to minimize the heartbreaking part… and I added a little kiss as a consolation for the emo parts… There will still be emo parts for the next chapter because it is quite inevitable but there might be a twist… *winks*


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Twenty-Three: "Hide and Seek"**

* * *

"Yi Jung… Let's meet. I need to talk to you about something." Jae Joong's voice sounded stern and rigid as Yi Jung listened on his celphone. It wasn't likely for Jae Joong to be serious, thus, his sudden actions greatly puzzled the Casanova. However, Yi Jung decided that whatever it was that made Jae Joong sound so serious might have been very important, so he decided to meet him at a nearby café in thirty minutes.

When Yi Jung entered the café where they decided to meet, he found Jae Joong already seated on a table by the window. His expression was grim and his lips was set firm into a thin line. He was undoubtedly discussing something very serious with Yi Jung.

"What is that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yi Jung casually slid unto the seat opposite Jae Joong and faced the man with his practiced carefree expression.

Jae Joong shifted his sitting position and leaned unto the table as he faced Yi Jung seriously. "So… You'd gladly hand over Ga Eul to your Father, huh?" His tone was revolting and his eyes burned into Yi Jung's with pure anger.

The carefree expression on Yi Jung's face soon vanished. He knew that he was bound to get another beating for introducing Ga Eul to his Father. He perfectly knew that it was an action he should truly be sorry for. And he was. Truthfully, he was.

"Jae Joong, I believe this is none of your business. It's between Ga Eul and me." Yi Jung didn't want Jae Joong involved. He didn't want occurrences from the past to repeat themselves. However, this time, Yi Jung seemed to be helpless.

"No, Yi Jung. This is my business. I've openly declared that I like Ga Eul right from the start, though I knew that she liked you. If there was one person you could give Ga Eul to, why not me? Why did you have to insult her by bringing her to your Father?" Jae Joong's features hinted great anger. He felt all the more aggravated thinking about how many chances he gave Yi Jung to admit what he really felt. He pulled strings and thought of various ways to bring them together. He gave Yi Jung every chance to realize that it was Ga Eul whom he now loved. Who, in their right mind, wouldn't be mad?

"I admit I made a mistake…" Yi Jung spoke softly, his tone was apologetic and his expression was somber. He breathed in deeply before continuing to speak. "It was a very big mistake… And I've already talked to Ga Eul about it." Yi Jung confessed.

It was then that Jae Joong finally leaned back on his seat and exasperatedly massaged his temple before turning back to Yi Jung with a more relaxed expression. "Ga Eul is trying to learn pottery now… She took classes in order to learn the craft you've been famous at. As much as I don't want to admit, it's you that she likes." Then, Jae Joong took out a small sheet of paper from his pocket. He placed it on the table and slid it towards Yi Jung. "This is the address of the place where she takes pottery classes… I thought you might want to visit her."

Yi Jung got the paper on the table and stared at it. He didn't know that Ga Eul liked him that much to even learn pottery. But for some reason, the knowledge that she was trying to understand him through his craft was something that greatly warmed Yi Jung's heart. None of the other women did that for him. Some of them would ask him to personally teach them, but in fact, they were merely out to get him. However, for Ga Eul, it was different. She secretly took classes without letting him know.

On the other hand, Jae Joong thought it was time for Yi Jung to confront the past. He perfectly knew that Eun Jae was Ga Eul's teacher but he deliberately did not tell this small detail to Yi Jung. He personally wanted Yi Jung to discover for himself. If his suspicion proved to be correct, there was only one woman whom Yi Jung truly loved, although secretly. And it was no other than Cha Eun Jae. However, what was between him and Eun Jae was something of the past. Ga Eul was Yi Jung's present and this, Yi Jung's must see for himself. "I'm leaving…" Jae Joong said before standing up to take his leave.

-oOo-

Due the memory of Yi Jung's fleeting kiss on her cheek, Ga Eul had renewed energy as she worked on molding a pot made of clay inside Eun Jae's small studio where pottery classes were held. The others students as well as Eun Jae had already left, but Ga Eul opted to stay and work a little more. After all, she was feeling a lot better than usual. She was concentrating too much on her work that she wasn't able to notice a person enter the room.

"There's too much strength on your wrists…" A voice which undoubtedly belonged to Yi Jung suddenly spoke.

For a moment, surprise invaded Ga Eul's pretty features. "Yi Jung… Sunbae…" She softly gushed upon the sight of the handsome Casanova. Her lips shortly curved into a smile for a well-welcomed distraction from her work.

Yi Jung took steady steps towards where Ga Eul was working. He took an appreciative glance towards what Ga Eul was working on. He even went as far as touching her hand to properly position it as she continued to mold. However, something utterly distracting suddenly took away the cheerful expression on Yi Jung's features. It was a small puzzle piece on top of the table. "This…" Yi Jung spoke as he held the puzzle on his hand.

"Ah… Isn't that pretty? It looked unique and not complicated so I thought I'd make one just like it." Ga Eul replied. An all-too innocent expression still painted on her pretty face. She sat unaware of the emotionally-disturbing thoughts running inside Yi Jung's mind as he held the puzzle piece.

"Where did you get this?" His tone evidently changed as his expression became rather grim.

"Why?"

"Tell me! Where did you get this?!" It was then that his voice raised a notch higher which ultimately frightened Ga Eul.

"The teacher here… lent it to me…" She spoke softly.

Without another word, Yi Jung retraced him steps towards the door, leaving behind a greatly puzzled and deeply stunned Ga Eul. She didn't have any idea why that puzzle piece seemed significant to Yi Jung. However, a memory suddenly replayed itself inside her mind. She remembered her teacher, Eun Jae, mention about her childhood friend and love with whom she shared her passion for pottery. And then, she remembered Yi Jung mentioning something about a child crying in his sleep while he was drunk. Ga Eul began to put the pieces together and suddenly paled in realization. So Yi Jung was Cha Eun Jae's first love.

Once outside the studio, Yi Jung abruptly picked up his phone and immediately dialed Jae Joong's number. He could feel his heart thumping wildly inside his chest upon remembering Cha Eun Jae. He didn't realize that after all these years, Eun Jae could still affect him like no other.

"Yobosaeyo?" Jae Joong responded on the other line.

"Jae Joong… You knew, didn't you?" Yi Jung directly asked. His voice was gruff as he tried to calm down his rampaging chest.

"Yeah… I think it's time you faced things from your past Yi Jung… It's the only way to lift whatever it is that has long been kept inside your chest." Jae Joong uttered. He knew that sooner or later, Yi Jung had to confront the issue concerning Eun Jae. He didn't want to break it to Yi Jung this way, however, he couldn't think of any nicer way to present it to Yi Jung. He had personally settled things with Eun Jae and he was glad that he had settled everything.

"How long have you known?" Yi Jung asked. "Why did you tell me sooner?!" His voice raised higher as he gripped his celphone tightly. Without waiting for Jae Joong to answer, Yi Jung clicked the phone off and got inside his car. Once inside, it was then that he slumped his head on the steering wheel and allowed the long-restrained tears to come out of his eyes.

-oOo-

A few days after knowing where Eun Jae now worked, Yi Jung finally gathered up enough courage to show himself to her. He heave out a deep breath before finally taking the necessary steps to enter the small studio where she taught pottery.

"Yi Jung-ah… Why are you here?" Surprise was clearly written on Eun Jae's face upon seeing the person who captured her heart years ago. His face was the same, even the way he looked at her. But somehow, there was something strangely different from the man that was in front of her now.

"I always had to do the hiding and never had to do the seeking. Turned out, it was a little difficult. Cha Eun Jae, didn't you hide a little too well? I almost gave up playing hide and seek."

What they both didn't know as that, Ga Eul was listening to their conversation by the door. And a mixture of horror and despair was deeply imprinted on her beautiful features as she realized that the guy Eun Hae referred to as her childhood friend whom she loved dearly… was in fact, So Yi Jung.

-oOo-

Yi Jung was lying on the bench inside his work shop. His hand held the puzzle piece on his chest as he closed his eyes in a nap. He had been crying listlessly and had fallen asleep thinking of his past with Cha Eun Jae. He was deeply in slumber that he didn't notice someone entered his work shop.

"Why are you being like this?" A voice suddenly woke him up from his sleep. He sat up and adjusted his eye sight before finally recognizing Ga Eul in her signature red coat. She was standing before him with a serious expression on her pretty face.

"Oh… It's you, Ga Eul… I still want to sleep so… Can you just get back later?" Yi Jung sounded a bit groggy and he seemed so tired.

"Sunbae… Is this all you've endured? Is this all you've experienced and yet you acted so strong and mature in front of me?" Ga Eul's expression was a mixture of pity and sadness. She looked at Yi Jung intently and waited for some sort of reaction. She realized that she had been right about him all along. She was right that he had been hiding a mask… And she was right that he was just like a little boy…

"Can you just cut the lecture and leave?" He spoke rudely. His tone was annoyed and harsh.

"Aniyo… I'm sorry I can't do that, Sunbae… If I shut up now, I'll have to see you live in such a stupid state for the rest my life… I just can't stand that." She took a brief pause before continuing to speak as she looked intently at Yi Jung, "Sunbae, you're a liar… An absolute coward." Her voice sounded heavy as she accused him with what she believed as the truth.

"Mworagu?" His eyes widened as she met her determined eyes.

"You acted like you didn't know that she loved you because you were afraid to hurt her… Aniyo… Actually, it was you, Sunbae… You were afraid of getting hurt. Because you're too scared for her to realize that you are pathetic…" Ga Eul courageously spoke.

This was what Yi Jung had been dreading for. He had always been scared that Ga Eul, though innocent and naïve, would be able to see through his long worn mask and figure out his long hidden flaws. Now that he knew where Eun Jae was, he was being torn between two women. He was wondering whether he should finally pursue Eun Jae like he always wanted. But then again, there was sweet and gentle Ga Eul, the only woman who seemed to find the right things to say and figure out things which he hid the most…

"Chu Ga Eul…" He warned in a serious tone. He didn't like being scolded like this.

"I know So Yi Jung's cool and composed self is just a mask… I've always suspected it right from the start. You were hiding yourself all along. But the truth is, So Yi Jung is simply like a little boy who's afraid to lose love. He didn't want people he loved to be hurt so he would do things to make them hate him…" Ga Eul handed Yi Jung a puzzle piece much like the one he hid behind his back, only it had a different character written on it. After which, she turned her back on him to leave. However, before she could completely exit out if his work shop, she turned back to look at him again and left behind meaningful words for him to ponder. "Children never hesitate to go after what they want… It's because they know that if they lost it, they would be sad and they would cry…"

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Twenty-Four: "I found you"

"Ga Eul… It's Yi Jung…" Woo Bin and Ji Hoo suddenly came to the porridge shop with serious expression on their faces.

"What happened?" Ga Eul asked.

"We've been trying to reach him all night… Up until now. He's not answering his phone and we learned that he hasn't come home since last night." Worry was clearly etched on Woo Bin's features as he recounted the puzzling events that occured. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin wanted to contact Yi Jung to inform him that Goo Jun Pyo's mother had arranged Jun Pyo's wedding to be held as soon as possible at Jeju Island, however, when they tried calling him, he never answered. "We were wondering if you had any idea where he might be…"

-oOo-

A/n: I love Jae Joong in this Chapter. The twist will be on the next chapter…


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Twenty-Four: "I Found You"**

* * *

_'Children never hesitate to go after what they want… It's because they know that if they lost it, they would be sad and they would cry…'_ Ga Eul's voice reverberated inside Yi Jung's mind as he thought. But what exactly did he want? He couldn't help but wonder. Finally, after some deep thinking, Yi Jung stood up and decided to meet Eun Jae. This time, he'd bravely confront her and not hide anything.

It only took a few minutes for Yi Jung to drive to the studio where Eun Jae taught pottery. He decided to wait for her outside in order to surprise her. But when she was finally out of the studio, it was Yi Jung's turned to be surprised. He overheard Eun Jae talking to someone over the phone. She looked quite happy and cheerful… So unlike how she looked when he first came to meet her. Somehow, Yi Jung could not help but feel jealous of the person she talked with over the phone.

Finally, unable to stifle his curiosity, Yi Jung decided to follow Eun Jae. He ended up driving to his brother's coffee shop. What was even more heartbreaking was the fact that Eun Jae and Il Hyun seemed to have gotten together. It was then that Yi Jung felt tears fall down his cheeks in pure agony. Unlike him, Il Hyun didn't hesitate to go after what he wanted. Il Hyun didn't hesitate to go after Eun Jae… He didn't hesitate though he perfectly knew that he was up against Yi Jung, Jae Joong and even their Father… He didn't hesitate even though he knew of the untold secret between his Father and Eun Jae… Il Hyun was brave enough to chase his love… And he wasn't…

'Ga Eul was right…' Yi Jung thought. 'I am a big coward…' More tears fell down his eyes as he cried inside his orange car. Although he had almost every female at his disposal, Cha Eun Jae remained far from his grasp. With an aching heart and a tear-stricken face, Yi Jung revved up the engine of his car and drove off to only God knows where. He opened his phone as he was driving and dialed Eun Jae's number.

"Chae Eun Jae… I'm hiding… Find me." He spoke with an empty voice and ended the call.

-oOo-

"Ga Eul… It's Yi Jung…" Woo Bin and Ji Hoo suddenly came to the porridge shop with serious expression on their faces.

"What happened?" Ga Eul asked.

"We've been trying to reach him all night… Up until now. He's not answering his phone and we learned that he hasn't come home since last night." Worry was clearly etched on Woo Bin's features as he recounted the puzzling events that occured. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin wanted to contact Yi Jung to inform him that Goo Jun Pyo's mother had arranged Jun Pyo's wedding to be held as soon as possible at Jeju Island, however, when they tried calling him, he never answered. "We were wondering if you had any idea where he might be…"

"Aniyo… I mean… I don't know his whereabouts right now… I haven't seen him since a few days ago…" Ga Eul replied.

"This is bad…" Woo Bin bit his lower lip. "That guy… He's not in his right mind right now… I'm getting worried." He said. After which, he flicked his celphone open and called his assistant. "Yobosaeyo? Prepare the men. Yi Jung is missing. I need everyone to help find him. Search all clubs, bars, pubs, hotels, motels and every place he's likely to go. I want every men dispatched as soon as possible. Search all of Seoul if you have to." Woo Bin ordered in a strict and authoritative tone, one that Ga Eul wasn't used to hear from him.

"I'll help find him…" Ga Eul volunteered.

"Me too…" Jan Di volunteered.

"Araso… Jan Di, you and Ji Hoo go together. Ga Eul and I will pair up and drive around. Hmm… How about you guys check out Shinhwa and look for him there? Ga Eul and I will go look for him at other places…" Woo Bin instructed and the others soon nodded in agreement.

Jan Di rode with Ji Hoo on his white motorcycle while Ga Eul rode on Woo Bin's yellow sports car. While Jan Di and Ji Hoo went to look for him at Shinhwa College, Woo Bin unexpectedly drove towards the café in front of Soeul Sweets Bakeshop. This unutterly puzzled Ga Eul.

"Sunbae… Why did we drive here?" She asked.

"Well, that's because…" Woo Bin was about to say that he had his men follow Yi Jung for a few days and they found him watching Ga Eul from this particular café, however, he caught himself in time and stopped in mid-sentence. "Uhm… I decided to buy some coffee first… I haven't had a wink since last night because I've been looking all over for him." He lied. But it sounded valid so Ga Eul nodded.

After Woo Bin bought his coffee and pretended to drink it, he and Ga Eul both sat inside his car and thought of possible places where Yi Jung could be. "Hmm… Sunbae, do you think clubs are open by this time? It's still afternoon… Clubs don't open until later." Ga Eul asked as worry creased on her beautiful face.

"We don't have to go looking for him in clubs. My subordinates will cover those areas." Woo Bin nonchalantly replied.

"Subordinates?" Ga Eul repeated sounding a bit puzzled.

"Ah… I mean, my workers… My men, of course. I've asked all of them to help look for Yi Jung." Woo Bin smiled uncomfortably. "Uhm… Ga Eul, don't you know any place where Yi Jung could be? I mean, hasn't he brought you to places he liked? Like maybe… to a park or to a… motel? Well, what I meant was… any place he told you that he frequented…" He asked, trying to squeeze out any clue regarding Yi Jung's whereabouts.

Suddenly, an idea lit up inside Ga Eul's mind as he remembered where Yi Jung had brought her after their unpleasant encounter his Yi Jung's Father by his work shop. "The theater house…" Ga Eul said softly. "Sunbae, can you drive me to the theater house?" She asked with a sense of urgency evident on her voice.

"Ehh? Why?"

"I want to try looking for him there…" She said.

"Well… Okay…"

And so, Woo Bin drove towards the theater house which Ga Eul told him. Once they were in front of the theater house, Ga Eul immediately rushed out of the car and into the theater house. Once inside, she saw a lot of people rehearsing on the stage. Most of them paid no attention on her, thinking that she might be just one of gofers for the production. Ga Eul freely walked around the theater house. Of course, she was followed shortly by Woo Bin who began to look for Yi Jung as well.

After what seemed like a long time of searching, Ga Eul finally saw a familiar figure sitting on the best seat inside the theater house. She slowly approached him with clandestine steps. Her heart thumping with so much gladness inside her chest as a smile finally painted itself on her lips. She saw Yi Jung asleep, his eyes closed and his chest, rising steadily in the rhythmic cycle of breathing. Slowly, she reached out to him and grazed a tender hand on his handsome face which was currently evaded by serenity as he slept.

Almost automatically, upon the contact of her warm hand on his cheek, his eyes fluttered open. The first thing Yi Jung saw Ga Eul's beautiful face smiling down on him with relief written all over her features. For a moment, Yi Jung found himself mesmerized by her kind and sweet smile. He was positive that his thoughts were running freely and that he was dreaming, but realized that he wasn't, when she suddenly spoke.

"I found you…" She said and Yi Jung found his heart momentarily stopping.

Woo Bin saw Ga Eul approach the sleeping Yi Jung. He saw how she tenderly placed a hand on his friend's face and how she smiled warmly upon seeing her. He was about to take another step forward when he stopped dead in his tracks and smiled instead. With a sigh of relief, he turned back from where he came from and decided to let the two of them alone for a while. 'Tsk… Tsk…' He thought. 'And here I thought I knew Yi Jung well enough…'

Yi Jung straightened up when he saw Ga Eul. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Ga Eul slowly sat beside Yi Jung. Both of them didn't know how to start speaking. Yi Jung was mostly taken aback because he didn't expect Ga Eul to be the person to find him.

"Ga Eul…"

"Yi Jung…"

Both of them spoke in unison and they both turned away awkwardly.

"You speak first…" Yi Jung spoke.

Drawing a very deep breath first, Ga Eul readied herself to speak, only to start with an angry tone. "Yah! So Yi Jung! Do you really enjoy making the people around you worry?! Do you know how long Woo Bin-Sunbae has been looking for you?! Even Ji Hoo-Sunbae and Jan Di are out looking for you! You don't even answer calls and just disappeared without warning! Do you know how worried we were?!" She began scolding him.

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul, I didn't ask you to look for me!" Yi Jung replied with an equal intensity as he looked at her.

"Well, unfortunately, I, too, have a So Yi Jung GPS tracker!" She reasoned out.

Yi Jung found himself smiling at her answer. His smile gradually became a chuckle until he was laughing uncontrollably on his seat. Ga Eul looked pissed as he was laughing. They were all worried for his whereabouts and now that she has found him, he was laughing his head off. How utterly irritating.

Yi Jung's laugh finally died down. He looked at Ga Eul and genuinely smiled. "You found me…" He said and leaned back on his seat. "Yah… Ga Eul, will you be surprised if I told you that I once loved truly?" He began with a bittersweet smile on his face.

Ga Eul found herself arbitrarily looking at him. She knew the story between them, between him and Eun Jae. Eun Jae had been honest enough to tell her everything that had transpired between her and her first love. It was how Ga Eul came to understand everything. She just didn't think that Yi Jung would be open enough to tell her about it. He had always been a person who chose to hide things than to reveal them.

"I guess it's possible that you have…" She replied.

"I have… She was my childhood friend. We both enjoyed pottery. I grew up admiring her because she was honest and beautiful… And whenever I hid and secretly cried, she would always find me." Yi Jung took a pause and smiled bitterly. "I guess Eun Jae couldn't find me anymore…" He took another pause and sighed. "I knew that she liked me too… And I was glad that she did… But I kept on taking her for granted. People always compared me to my philandering Father. When I was young, I always saw my mother crying because of my Father… I was afraid that I might make Eun Jae cry too… So I kept everything I felt and ignored her… Another reason was because Jae Joong and Il Hyun came to like her too… What made matters worse was that, even my Father seemed to have taken a liking to her… My mother found out about my Father's fascination with one of his charming students. She came charging at Eun Jae and drove her away… Ever since then, I've regretted everything I've done to her…" Yi Jung narrated with a melancholic tone.

Ga Eul was about to ask a question when Yi Jung suddenly took her hand on her lap and stood up. He smiled at her and pulled her up. "I think we should get back… I don't want to worry the others further…" He said and began leading out of the theater house with his hands securely holding hers.

Ga Eul came to smile as she stared at their entwined hands. She felt pure bliss evading her chest as she realized that finally, the little boy that was So Yi Jung, came to open up himself to her. For her, it was a significantly big achievement to get Yi Jung to talk about his family and even his past.

"Komaowoyo…" She said as they were walking out of the theater house.

"Ehh?"

"Komaowo for telling me a lot about yourself…" She said.

Yi Jung smiled. "I have to thank you too… For finding me and bringing me back…"

To Be Continued…

-oOo-

- - - - - - - - - - -Preview for Chapter Twenty-Five: "Between Men"

"Ga Eul… I have a confession to make." Seung Hyun's voice sounded grave as he sat across Ga Eul inside Soeul Sweet Bakery. He had been debating whether to tell her everything about himself since he wasn't so sure if she'd be able to handle everything that was involved in his life. He fidgeted with his hands as he nervously looked at her. Ga Eul continued to look at him, waiting for him to proceed. "You remember when you asked me why a lot of people called me TOP?" He looked into her eyes and bit his lips before proceeding. "Well, it was true that I was called TOP because I was the top fighter… I was the top fighter in underground fist fights…"

"Fist… fights?" Ga Eul repeated, sounding a lot confused.

"Yeah… Underground fist fights… I'm involved with kkangpaes, Ga Eul… The truth is, I used to fight in underground matches hosted by shadowy kkangpae groups…" Seung Hyun finally confessed. He looked at Ga Eul, searching her face for any hint of rejection and despise, but was surprised to have found none.

-oOo-


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Twenty-Five: "Between Men"**

* * *

"Ga Eul… I have a confession to make." Seung Hyun's voice sounded grave as he sat across Ga Eul inside Soeul Sweet Bakery. He had been debating whether to tell her everything about himself since he wasn't so sure if she'd be able to handle everything that was involved in his life. He fidgeted with his hands as he nervously looked at her. Ga Eul continued to look at him, waiting for him to proceed. "You remember when you asked me why a lot of people called me TOP?" He looked into her eyes and bit his lips before proceeding. "Well, it was true that I was called TOP because I was the top fighter… I was the top fighter in underground fist fights…"

"Fist… fights?" Ga Eul repeated, sounding a lot confused.

"Yeah… Underground fist fights… I'm involved with kkangpaes, Ga Eul… The truth is, I used to fight in underground matches hosted by shadowy kkangpae groups…" Seung Hyun finally confessed. He looked at Ga Eul, searching her face for any hint of rejection and despise, but was surprised to have found none.

"Why? And why are you telling me all of this now?" Ga Eul asked, her expression was full of sympathy for the man who had been a true friend to her. They've been working hard for their futures these past few months. And Seung Hyun even walked her home from her part time job to make sure she was safe. Ga Eul never imagined that he had such a life. Surely, Seung Hyun deserved something much better. He was a wonderful man, after all.

Seung Hyun breathed deeply. "I've made an agreement with the kkangpaes… You see, I've been the reigning top fighter for five years already. I made an agreement to them that if someone beats my record, I'd fight that someone… to death…" It was then that Seung Hyun saw Ga Eul stiffen as she stifled a gasp.

"How… Why… Why did you make such an agreement?!" Panic found its way across Ga Eul's face. "Has… Has someone beaten your record then?" She proceeded to ask with a cautious tone. She was beginning to feel deep protest against Seung Hyun's dilemma.

"That's why I'm telling you everything now, Ga Eul…" Seung Hyun looked away, unable to meet Ga Eul's eyes. "I… I'm scheduled to fight to the death tomorrow night…" He confessed with a gravely sounding voice. "I'm not sure if the kkangpaes would allow me to live even if I don't die in the match… I've already saved up enough money to support my sister and my Aunt… I've prepared everything just in case…"

"Yah… Seung Hyun-ah, there must be some other way to settle this… Are you going to give your life up for such a stupid fist fight?! Yah… Tell me this isn't true… You're joking, right?" By then, Ga Eul's face had already scrunched up into a frown as she looked at Seung Hyun. She couldn't believe what she just heard. How could TOP made such an agreement?! It wasn't fair!

"Ga Eul, honestly, I didn't want to tell you this… I know that you like that man… That So Yi Jung…" Seung Hyun began. "And I know that I have no match for him either…" He chuckled bitterly. "But would it be weird if I said that I had long wanted to trade places with him?" He smiled sadly as he reached across the table and took Ga Eul's hand in his. "Ga Eul-ah… Joahaeyo… I've liked you for a long time… I just wanted you to know this before it's too late…"

Ga Eul sat dumbfounded at what she just heard…

Seung Hyun… liked her?

"If it's not too much… I'd like to ask a favor before I do this…" Seung Hyun continued. His gaze seriously fixated on her as he held her hand tightly. "Tomorrow, please go on a date with me. This is all I'll ever ask of you…"

-oOo-

"A farewell party?" Woo Bin repeated as he sat across Yi Jung inside a bar.

Yi Jung nodded with a smile. That night, Yi Jung mysteriously called Woo Bin and invited him to party with him all night. All he said was that it would be his farewell party, but of course, he didn't specify the reason why. Of course, Woo Bin found his friend's mysteriousness to be utterly puzzling, however, since Yi Jung seemed to be in a good mood, Woo Bin decided to play along.

After an hour or so, Woo Bin discovered that Yi Jung had also invited Jae Joong. Everything seemed to be all the more puzzling. As far as Woo Bin knew, Yi Jung had long been steering clear of his cousin's business. He just couldn't understand why Yi Jung invited him there that night.

Aside from Jae Joong, surprisingly, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo also made some time to be with Yi Jung that night. "Yah, Yi Jung, what is this all about?" Finally unable to resist his curiosity, Woo Bin decided to finally ask.

"Like I said, a farewell party… To Jun Pyo's bachelor life. If you don't like calling it a farewell party, call it a stag party then…" Yi Jung explained, looking cheerful than his usual self as he took a small sip of his drink.

Jun Pyo clearly did not like that Yi Jung had called him out there for nothing but a silly stag party. After all, why should he be partying? It's not like he's looking forward to his marriage with Jae Kyung, right? For him, that woman was nothing but trouble. "If this is nothing but one of your womanizing ideas again, I'm going…" Jun Pyo was about to stand up when Yi Jung suddenly grabbed him by the hand.

"Yah… Goo Jun Pyo, don't be such a kill joy. There's also one other thing I'd like to announce." He said. This time, Yi Jung caught the attention of his fellow F4 and of course, Jae Joong, who only sat by the corner and silently observed. When Jun Pyo sat back down, it was only then that Yi Jung spoke again. "The truth is, I'm leaving… I'm not sure when's the exact date of my departure but I'm leaving for Sweden in a month or so…"

"Sweden?" Ji Hoo repeated. "Why so sudden?"

"Actually, I've been thinking of this for a while… I'm going there for further study. It's also a conducive place for learning since I won't be so famous over there. I'd probably be gone a few weeks after Jun Pyo's wedding so I decided to formally tell everyone."

"What about Ga Eul?" It was Jae Joong who spoke. Surprisingly, all the other F4 didn't look surprised, except for Goo Jun Pyo who looked very puzzled as to why Ga Eul's name suddenly came up. Of course, even though he was curious, he decided to wait for Yi Jung's answer.

"Ga Eul had been one of the main reasons why I finally decided to leave…" Yi Jung explained with a content smile etched on his face.

"Yah. So Yi Jung, what are you talking about?" Goo Jun Pyo asked, looking tense and worried over his friend.

"I'd like to carve a path of my own. After all, I can't be a philanderer all my life. I'd like to pursue a career other than pottery. Perhaps, I may find another craft I can excel in. Not just pottery." Yi Jung explained as everyone listened. He took a small sip from his drink and grinned at each and everyone. "Yah… I promise to be back in a few years time, of course…"

"So…" Ji Hoo finally spoke. "It was Ga Eul who made you change…" He said with a knowing smile. "She must have had a hard time on you…"

Yi Jung only smiled.

Suddenly, Jae Joong stood up looking tense and serious. "Yi Jung, I need to talk to you in private." He said and exited the VIP room where they all stayed. Of course, Yi Jung had to stand up as well and follow Jae Joong out, so he excused himself and followed Yi Jung out of the bar.

"So…" Jae Joong began. "You'll just leave Ga Eul alone?" He was looking utterly serious and his expression was grim.

"I'm doing this for her…" Yi Jung replied as he buried both his hands inside his pocket.

There was an eerie silence between the two men as they stood in the darkness outside the bar. Yi Jung had mainly been too occupied with thoughts of how he was going to break to Ga Eul of his plans. While Jae Joong had been shaking his head with an insanely bittersweet smile on his face. It seemed as if his job was done and there was no more reason for him to intervene.

"Yi Jung-ah, can I ask for one favor?" Jae Joong looked into Yi Jung's eyes. "I'd like to punch you just once…"

"What?" For a moment, Yi Jung found himself puzzled because of such a bogus request. "What for?"

Without another word, an unexpected punched landed squarely on Yi Jung's jaw as he staggered backwards due to the impact. Jae Joong laughed crazily after the somewhat playful yet very painful punch. "That was your punishment…" Jae Joong explained with a doting smile on his face. He heaved a deep breath before continuing to speak. "You're on your own now, Casanova… My job is done…" With that, Jae Joong turned his back on Yi Jung and walked away with a smile on his lips.

As he walked away from the bar towards his car, he began humming a soft tune that only he, knew how to sing. It was the song that he was able to create by bringing the Casanova and the Country Bumpkin together. He just didn't realize that the song would eventually depict his own heart for the Country Bumpkin whom he worked so hard to help with the Casanova.

" kimi wo suki ni natte shimatan darou…" Jae Joong whispered. He flicked his phone open and dialed Ga Eul's number. "Ga Eul-sshi…" He began. "Listen, I'm sorry if I had to tell you this way… I'm going to Japan for a job… Looks like you're on your own with the Casanova now… Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine…" With that, Jae Joong ended the call and heaved out a deep breath. 'Man…' He thought. 'It's hard being a nice guy…'

On the other hand, Yi Jung was about to return towards their table inside the club when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He thought it was Jae Joong but he was surprised to have seen Seung Hyun instead. His expression was dead serious as he faced Yi Jung. Without much choice, Yi Jung turned to face the other man.

"What is it that you want?" Yi Jung asked. It was obvious that he wasn't much pleased by Seung Hyun's sudden appearance. For some reason, he could not bring himself to get along well with the guy, especially since he knew that Seung Hyun was Ga Eul's first love. "If it's about Ga Eul, I don't intend to easily give her to you…" Yi Jung added sternly.

"I knew you wouldn't. That's why I'm here…" Seung Hyun replied. "I'm here for a challenge." He announced.

"Challenge?" Yi Jung repeated.

"Yeah… I want to see you try to take Ga Eul away from me…" Seung Hyun's tone was challenging as he looked intently at Yi Jung. "In fact, Ga Eul and I are going on a date tomorrow… What are you going to do about it?" A triumphant smirk found its way across Seung Hyun's face. With that, he turned his back on the Casanova and left.

The truth was Seung Hyun knew that he had no chance at Ga Eul. Yi Jung held the girl's heart, much to his dismay. And he wasn't even sure if he would be able to get out of his match alive. He did what he did tonight for the sole reason that he wanted to see whether Yi Jung would be willing to chase Ga Eul and give her everything in his power to get her back.

After all, a man could only give his everything to the woman he loved if he was threatened.

And this was what Seung Hyun was doing.

He was being the threat to Yi Jung.

-oOo-

"Let's go?" Seung Hyun lifted his hand and held it to Ga Eul.

"Seung Hyun… I still don't like the fact that you're going to a fist fight tonight." Worry was creased on Ga Eul's face as she looked into Seung Hyun's eyes.

For a moment, Seung Hyun's eyes saddened in despair. He didn't want to date Ga Eul this way. He didn't want to worry her but he had no choice. He was driven into a corner and was left without options. If he was to die in the hands of his opponent tonight, the last memory he would want to cherish would be the one being with Ga Eul. It was bitterly painful but he had to make do with the life he had. He couldn't simply go wallowing in depression and despair.

"Seung Hyun, I have one condition…" Ga Eul spoke, her eyes full of determination. "I'm going to agree to go on a date with you today but you have to promise me two things. One, you make a deal with those kkangpaes. If you win in tonight's match, they would have to let you go and quit illegal fist-fights. Two, you should promise me that you'd win tonight's fight…"

Seung Hyun smiled. "I'll do my best…" With that, he offered his hand to her again, and this time, she took it without much hesitation.

Hand in hand, the first thing they did on their date was head towards the park where Seung Hyun prepared something special for Ga Eul. The special surprise turned out to be a picnic blanket complete with a picnic basket filled with food and flowers. Aside from that, waiting for Seung Hyun and Ga Eul, were a team of little soccer players wanting to have a match with them.

"The little ones wanted to see you again so I thought I'd allow them to join us for a little while." Seung Hyun whispered to Ga Eul before proceeding to their picnic blanket. He held her hand as he led her to their picnic blanket and even pulled her up for a friendly soccer match with the kids.

Soon after, Ga Eul found herself playing competitively against their little opponents in a game of soccer. She was all smiles as she chased the ball and ran amongst the children. Ga Eul's cheerful laugh sounded like a beautiful melody as Seung Hyun listened. He found himself standing rooted to the ground, looking at her as she ran and laughed carelessly. He was soon brought out of his trance when the ball suddenly bounced towards his direction and flew directly to his head.

"Seung Hyun! Are you okay?" Ga Eul ran to his side with worry etched on her face. She was surprised, however, to have seen Seung Hyun smiling. "Yah!" Ga Eul playfully hit Seung Hyun on the shoulder as she saw that he was merely messing with her.

Seung Hyun suddenly reached his arms towards Ga Eul and pulled her down with him. She struggled for a moment but was soon unable to do so as the children came pushing her down as well. In the end, all of them were caught up in a massive wrestling game and nobody was left standing. Laughter and smiles filled the park as Seung Hyun and Ga Eul spent some time with the children.

What they didn't know was that, right from the moment Seung Hyun fetched Ga Eul from her home, they were being followed by one set of prying eyes belonging to the Casanova. He resisted the urge to confront Seung Hyun as he hid behind the trunk of a tree by the park. He ultimately found himself clutching the velvet box inside his pocket as he looked at Ga Eul's smiling face…

It seemed that he had made a mistake…

Yes, it was true that Ga Eul had helped him get through the haunting memories of his past.

But that didn't mean that she truly wanted to be with him…

Maybe he was looking into things too much…

'Perhaps Ga Eul had a change of heart?' He thought bitterly.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Twenty-Six: "Pinch of the Past"

"Strolling through a field of flowers, Isn't the situation too urgent for that?"

Yi Jung saw Ga Eul walking through a thick bush of yellow flowers as soon as they arrived at Jeju Island for Jun Pyo's wedding. He readily followed her, curious as to what she was up to in such a place. For most part, Yi Jung found himself wanting to know the kinds of thoughts running inside Ga Eul's mind now that Jan Di was facing the brink of heartbreak due to Jun Pyo's impending wedding.

On the other hand, Ga Eul gushed upon the sight of the Casanova walking behind her. However, she didn't let him see her surprise. Instead, she looked away and sighed in deep contemplation. "At this day and age… To suddenly have an arranged marriage… It doesn't seem like reality." She spoke.

-oOo-

a/n: I won't be elaborating Seung Hyun and Ga Eul's date on the next chapter… As much as I'm beginning to lean towards the TOPxGE pairing, I have to shake myself awake and remember that this is a soeul fanfic! LOL.


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter Twenty-Six: "Pinch of the Past"**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Yi Jung's voice sounded relentless and unforgiving.

As soon as Seung Hyun dropped Ga Eul by the porridge shop and left, he immediately grabbed her wrist and wordlessly dragged her to his car and drove away. All of this, done in less than a minute. Ga Eul was stupendously wide-eyed and shocked at Yi Jung's unexpected demeanor. Silent and looking deeply aggravated, Yi Jung drove towards his work shop and dragged Ga Eul inside. Once inside, only then did he allow his composure to crumble and began prancing back and forth.

"Sunbae…" She spoke in pure wonder. She stood by the door as she eyed him.

"Tell me, what is this that you're doing with that Seung Hyun?" Yi Jung cornered Ga Eul by the door, both his arms leaning on the door and Ga Eul in between. You could tell that Yi Jung's mood was purely in rage. He was obviously mad… Well, other than being jealous, of course.

"Huh?" Ga Eul blinked twice. Then suddenly, her face suddenly brightened, completely ignoring the fact that Yi Jung looked like he was about to strangle someone out of jealousy. "Sunbae! I need a favor!" Her eyes looked round and cheerful that for a moment, Yi Jung found himself confused.

Ga Eul began itinerating Seung Hyun's situation and the reason behind their date while Yi Jung simply listened and occasionally nodded. As he listened to her explanation, his anger was somehow miraculously eased out. He began to understand why Ga Eul had agreed to go on a date with Seung Hyun. This fact somehow toned down his aggravation and diverted his attention unto helping Seung Hyun instead… Well, Ga Eul wanted it that way…

Yi Jung immediately called up Woo Bin and bean devising a plan to help Choi Seung Hyun from his sticky situation with a small-time kkangpae group who undoubtedly had no match for Woo Bin's extensive connections throughout South Korea. After the call, Yi Jung turned to Ga Eul and smile with ease and assurance.

"Consider it taken cared of. By the way, do you still have that mask I gave you? The one I brought from Macau?" He asked.

On the other hand, Seung Hyun was sitting on a long bench inside a medium-sized room as he placed on a bandage on his fist in preparation for his death match. Ga Eul's laughter rung inside his ears as her smile lay imprinted inside his mind. He knew that tonight's match would be a difficult one. But at least, he was able to spend some time making Ga Eul smile. At least, if he were to die, he'd die happy remembering Ga Eul's smiling face.

Suddenly, a stout and burly man with a bushy beard entered the room and approached Seung Hyun. He was the promoter of the match and was also connected to the kkangpae group that got Seung Hyun cornered. He tapped Seung Hyun by the shoulder and looked at the younger man with sympathetic eyes. "Look here, kid… You're a great fighter, aight? There's no doubt about that… But tonight's match… It ain't anything you've experienced… I heard them big bosses comin' down to watch'ya… Them big shots run tricks and treats around… Bigger than me and you… And when big shots come down here, they gotta be entertained… You gotta put up your best fight, ya hear me?" The man's tone was thuggish as he spoke in a gangster-ish manner.

"Aight… I hear 'ya loud and clear…" Seung Hyun replied in the same manner as the man spoke.

"Aight… That's cool… Now, we need you out there…" The other man replied and went out ahead of Seung Hyun.

A nervous sigh escaped Seung Hyun's lips. Somehow, he had some gut feel telling him that something big was about to happen. He just couldn't figure out what it was that was bugging him. Without another word, Seung Hyun tightened the bandages on his knuckled and began bending his neck from left to right. He had been stretching for the past half-hour and he was no doubt, in top condition for the match. After a few more minutes, Seung Hyun walked out of the room to redeem his title as the 'TOP Fighter'.

The small underground warehouse was unusually crowded that night. Usual patrons were there as well as big shot underground lords. Seung Hyun proceeded to enter the ring, where his opponent, a Thai national who was an expert in Muai Thai was already waiting. Whistles, shouts and cheers erupted from the crowd as the announcer announced TOP's entrance. Some were cheering for TOP, other's were cheering for his opponent.

Suddenly, the announced asked for a minute of silence as a special guest arrived. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Tonight, we have a very special guest coming. May I present to you the third generation leader of the Song household, Song Woo Bin-hyungnim!"

Three persons entered the warehouse. Specifically, two men and a woman in between them. All three of them were wearing masks so it was hard to tell which one of the two men was the real Song Woo Bin. As soon as they started walking towards the side of the ring, the crowed parted and gave way. The other man, the one dressed in leather jacket and denim pants stepped forwards and addressed everyone.

"Uh… Pardon the masks… We just got off from a masquerade party… Please carry on with the match…" He said and waved everyone to continue what it is that they were doing. After his signal, the match officially began.

Underneath the mask, Yi Jung, Ga Eul and Woo Bin were given the best seats inside the warehouse overlooking the ring as the match officially began. Ga Eul held unto Yi Jung' arm as they took their seat and watched the match. To be honest, the match looked one-sided as Seung Hyun was obviously smaller in build compared to his bulky opponent. But as soon as the exchange of punches began, everyone's doubt towards Seung Hyun's capabilities as the TOP Fighter vanished. He proved himself worthy of his title. He was agile, swift and strong. His moves were quick and calculated.

"He's pretty good…" Yi Jung commented beside Ga Eul.

She looked at him with a disgusted face beneath the mask. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this?" She asked in mocking tone.

"Well, it's entertaining…" Woo Bin turned to answer.

"Ugh… When are we gonna stop the match?" She asked instead. Obviously, the two men on either of her sides were too preoccupied watching the interesting match that they seemed to have forgotten the reason why they were here in the first place. "Yah! Yi Jung-sunbae… Woo Bin-sunbae… Aren't we going to stop them yet?" Ga Eul's voice expressed deep worry.

Woo Bin sighed. "At this point in the match, Ga Eul… We can't interrupt… You see your guy doing his best to win, right? You said so yourself, you made him promise to win this match. At least let him do what he can…" He replied coolly.

"At least let him prove to us that he's worth saving… With the way he's fighting, I'd say he's pretty good. Woo Bin might even hire him as bodyguard... Or maybe a sparring partner perhaps?" Yi Jung seconded. "And for the record, he's not Ga Eul's guy…" He turned to Woo Bin and added, then focused his attention back to the match.

This made Woo Bin's eyebrows perk up in pure interest. "Oh, really? So who's Ga Eul's guy then?" He asked with a teasing tone.

Yi Jung was about to reply but Ga Eul beat him in speaking. "Would you two please stop talking as if I'm not here?! Please!" She let out an exasperated tone to shut both guys up. It was obvious that she was the only one worried about Seung Hyun. Both guys on either side of her were either highly insensitive of her worry or simply utterly stupid.

The fight continued on for a few more minutes and both fighters were beginning to show signs of wearing out. Seung Hyun was beginning to move slower than when the match began. The opponent was also able to land a few solid punches on him. Every time a punch landed on Seung Hyun, Ga Eul turned her head sideways and buried her face on Yi Jung's shoulder instead. She never liked bloody fights. Especially if it was happening in front of her.

"Sunbae… Can we stop it already?" She whimpered as she hid on Yi Jung's shoulder.

"Yah… Don't look away… At least watch how Seung Hyun is trying his best for you." Yi Jung whispered and Ga Eul looked up to him. He only smiled at her beneath the mask. "What can I say? I'm a fair-fighter…" He shrugged. While it was true that he considered Seung Hyun his opponent when it came to Ga Eul, Yi Jung also knew that Seung Hyun was fighting for Ga Eul in the way he knew how. Of course, Yi Jung's way was a lot different than Seung Hyun… But he would have to show that to Ga Eul some other time. Tonight was Seung Hyun's turn.

"Yah, yah! Look! Seung Hyun's about to win!" Woo Bin pointed unto the ring and surely, Seung Hyun was beating his opponent's face into a pulp. His opponent was already looking groggy and half-conscious so it looked like the result of the match has been set.

All too suddenly, Ga Eul found herself unable to contain her happiness. She suddenly stood up from where they sat and shouted out loud. "SEUNG HYUN!!!" She shouted as she took off the mask that was covering her face.

Seung Hyun momentarily froze as he stared at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul-sshi…?" He muttered in confusion. By then, his opponent was already struggling to get up and lunged at Seung Hyun. The opponent was able to take down Seung Hyun and straddle him while he threw consecutive punches. This situation got Ga Eul worried even more.

Wordlessly, Woo Bin left his seat and approached the ring. As if by some coincidence, someone from the audience had handed Seung Hyun's opponent with a knife. He was about to stab Seung Hyun by the chest when Woo Bin intervened in time and held the knife from stabbing Seung Hyun.

"Enough." Woo Bin's voice was rigid and dangerously low that it frightened even those who were below the ring. Sensing that no one was about to oppose him, Woo Bin lifted the knife off the fighter's hand and smiled at everyone. "So… Shall we declare who the winner is?" He asked. There was a murmur of discontent among the audience but was soon hushed up when almost a band of fifty to one hundred men stood up by the audience and held the protesters by the collar. All of those men wore black suits and were obviously working for Song Woo Bin. "Aight, chill, people, chill! There ain't no need to be so bloody! So… Who's opposing my proposition to declare the winner now?" He asked. Of course, nobody dared to speak against him.

Suddenly, Seung Hyun's opponent got up and was about to tackle Woo Bin. But Woo Bin, being a swift fighter himself, gave the guy a wicked turning long side kick on the side of his head which rendered him unconscious. "So… Any more objections?" Obviously, none came.

As a conclusion, Woo Bin declared Seung Hyun the winner. As a prize, he was able to pocket enough money to support him for his education and Woo Bin even personally hired him as his personal bodyguard and sparring partner. Although Seung Hyun looked embarrassed that Ga Eul was able to see him in such a condition, he still promised her that he would do his best to become a better man.

"Yah, So Yi Jung, remember my challenge… It's still on." Seung Hyun remarked as he stared intently at Yi Jung.

Yi Jung smirked. He leaned in closer towards Seung Hyun and whispered his reply. "You want me to take Ga Eul from you, you say? I doubt that. Ga Eul was mine to begin with." He smugly spoke and tapped Seung Hyun's shoulder, as if to console the latter for his defeat.

-oOo-

A few days after settling Seung Hyun's business, another conflict came up. This time, in the form of Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's rushed wedding. Jun Pyo was obviously displeased with the news, however, he still seemed like he could do anything about it. On the other hand, Jan Di was another business. Ga Eul could swear that her friend was in deep pain. It was hard enough the Jun Pyo was getting married. What made it harder the fact that the person whom Jun Pyo was getting married to was Jan Di's friend. And what was worse? Jae Kyung even requested Jan Di to be her maid of honor. Talk about being such an insensitive friend. Ga Eul wanted to personally talk about it with Jae Kyung but apparently, Jan Di withheld her from doing so.

As soon as they arrived at Jeju Island, while the others were unpacking, Ga Eul decided to take a walk by herself. She ended up taking a walk on a vast garden surrounded by yellow flowers. The scene was much like in a fairytale. Only this time, Ga Eul wasn't in the mood to be imagining such silly fantasies. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to even bother about the flowers.

What she didn't know was that, someone actually followed her.

"Strolling through a field of flowers, Isn't the situation too urgent for that?"

Yi Jung saw Ga Eul walking through a thick bush of yellow flowers as soon as they arrived at Jeju Island for Jun Pyo's wedding. He readily followed her, curious as to what she was up to in such a place. For most part, Yi Jung found himself wanting to know the kinds of thoughts running inside Ga Eul's mind now that Jan Di was facing the brink of heartbreak due to Jun Pyo's impending wedding.

On the other hand, Ga Eul gushed upon the sight of the Casanova walking behind her. However, she didn't let him see her surprise. Instead, she looked away and sighed in deep contemplation. "At this day and age… To suddenly have an arranged marriage… It doesn't seem like reality." She spoke.

"Well, in our world, it's nothing to be surprised about…" Yi Jung coolly replied, still following shortly behind her.

"Sunbae, are you just going to accept this kind of future as it is?" She couldn't help but ask whether Yi Jung would also willingly allow himself to be bound in such a situation. He didn't seem like the type to settle for something as foolish as an arrange marriage but Ga Eul still wanted to know.

"I don't know… Whatever the future is, it still doesn't make any difference to me." He replied and this greatly infuriated Ga Eul.

"You only have one life to live, how can you be so irresponsible?" Ga Eul responded with passion and conviction in her voice. "You know what Sunbae? It's because of this attitude that's why one can stay with you…" She bravely spoke.

With her words, Yi Jung's eyes widened in anger. "Now that you know a little about my life, my family, my weaknesses, you think you know everything?" He asked with a hint of heavy disbelief and acerbity on his voice. His expression also hinted aggravation. Without another word, Yi Jung turned his back on Ga Eul and was about to leave when she suddenly spoke.

"Why didn't you meet her?" Ga Eul asked. "On Valentine's Day… Three years ago… Why didn't you meet her?"

"That… Well…" Yi Jung sighed. It would be a long story to tell but Yi Jung simply began with the words. "Because I was stupid…" After which, he began narrating the story of the one and only favor that Eun Jae asked of him. One small favor that he took for granted…

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Twenty-Seven: "Opening His Eyes"

Ga Eul slowly lifted her hands which covered Yi Jung's eyes. It was time for him to know what Eun Jae had wanted to show him on Valentine's Day three years ago. Although it's three years late, Ga Eul didn't Yi Jung to stop and wonder what could have happened if he came to Eun Jae's invitation. This is the last step for Yi Jung to finally move on. And Ga Eul wanted him to face it bravely.

As the sun slowly rose up the horizon, its light somehow blinded Yi Jung. However, this wasn't what caught his attention. It was the adjacent billboards in front of them. As soon as the sun rose up, its light somehow managed to hide a portion of the billboard and for a few minutes, those two billboards stood together in a simple message of love.

I love you Yi Jung.

-oOo-

a/n: Will update again later! XD


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** I was born to pawn silent readers. BEWARE. Muhahahahaha! Sooner or later, I know I'll make you guys comment on my story. XD

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Twenty-Seven: "Opening His Eyes"**

* * *

"That day… You asked me why I didn't go, right? Well… I don't really believe in happy endings." He and Ga Eul were sitting side by side outside Yi Jung's car after he and Ga Eul drove off from Jun Pyo's curtailed wedding. They drove off somewhere remote, somewhere near the same garden of yellow flowers where they had their talk. Yi Jung's expression was grim as looked at the view of the ocean in front of them.

At first, Ga Eul had been crying out of admiration for Jae Kyung's bold move to personally stop her wedding with Jun Pyo. Ga Eul realized that Jae Kyung was in fact a true friend to Jan Di. And this really touched Ga Eul's heart to the point where she shed tears of happiness and admiration. After a while, she began to relax and

Ga Eul nodded. "I want to know why you turned her away when she was ready to tell you about her feelings… You turned her away even though you loved her…" She replied in a soft and calm voice. Although Ga Eul knew that what she was about to hear would break her heart, she decided to listen to Yi Jung anyway. If this is one way of being able to understand and share Yi Jung's inner torments, she'd be willing to endure it.

"I was… doing the usual thing that night. I came home with two girls from the bar. I found Eun Jae waiting for me by my work shop. She told me she wanted to ask a favor from me. She handed me a letter and left… That same night, I nonchalantly placed that letter by the mini bar and chose to entertain my guests. I remember suddenly receiving a call from my Mother…" Yi Jung's face darkened. "My family had always been a source of resentment for me… I lost control of myself and spilled the drinks… I guess I forgot about Eun Jae's letter then… I never knew what favor she wanted from me…" He narrated.

"Sunbae… Even though it's years too late… Aren't you curious about what favor did she want from you?" Ga Eul asked.

"I try not to think about it anymore… It's already a thing of the past. Eun Jae seems happy now and that's what's important, isn't it?" He replied, looking at a distance as if lost in his own trail of thoughts. It was true. He saw it with his own two eyes. Eun Jae was smiling in his brother's company. She seemed to have found the person who could make her happy.

Ga Eul huffed with a disappointed expression on her face. Truly, she was disappointed with Yi Jung's reason for taking Eun Jae for granted. No wonder he wasn't able to find a decent girl to settle with all these years. "Well, I think there's a lesson you need to learn here." She said with an unperturbed expression of determination.

"Mworagu? What lesson?" He asked.

"Regret. Taking something for granted and regretting it years later." Ga Eul smiled. "Some things… Well, some of them happen only once in a life time… And if you take them for granted, you'll forever regret it… You have to learn this lesson, Sunbae…" She said mysteriously. Truth be told, Ga Eul already knew what Eun Jae was about to show Yi Jung that day. She simply decided to listen to his own version of the story. And she was really disappointed in him.

Yi Jung smiled. "That was deep. Where did you get it?" He asked jokingly, trying to lighten their conversation.

"Yah… That was all original you know!" She conceded and smiled. "I'm just glad that Jan Di and Jun Pyo are settled for now… I wonder what they're doing…" She thought out loud. Originally, she had been worried over Jan Di's situation as the Bride's maid at the wedding but now that Jae Kyung has backed out of the wedding, she somehow felt relieved.

Yi Jung sighed. "Well, I already gave Jun Pyo some advice about these sorts of things. Jae Kyung seemed to have had her bodyguard prepare something as well. If everything goes according to plan, Jun Pyo's mother may have to get ready for a grandchild soon…" Yi Jung smiled as if he just said something really, really clever. But this only earned him Ga Eul's scowl.

"Grandchild?! Yah! Sunbae, what did you tell Jun Pyo this time?" Ga Eul sounded alarmed and flustered at the same time. How could Yi Jung urge his friend to do something like THAT. Jan Di was only in high school as well!

"Nothing much…" Yi Jung stood up and went towards the driver's seat. "Just tricks involving ropes and bed posts… Jan Di isn't exactly an easy girl to deal with. I told Jun Pyo to make sure." He chuckled and entered his car. He just loved seeing Ga Eul's flustered expression as he teased. It was simply priceless.

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul bellowed both flustered and surprised.

-oOo-

The next few days have been extremely pleasant although Jan Di had to find another place to live in. She ended up living with Ji Hoo as she was easily dragged away by Ji Hoo's Grandfather to live with him. Since she could not refuse and Ji Hoo's Grandfather would not accept a 'Np', Jan Di had no choice but to live with them. Ga Eul would have wanted Jan Di to live with them since Kang San was no longer with Jan Di, but it seemed that Jan Di was hesitant because she was worried that Ga Eul's family might also be affected with her fight against Jun Pyo's mom. After all, that woman would stop at nothing to get rid of Jan Di.

On the other hand, after getting back from Jeju Island, Yi Jung realized that his hand was no longer capable of creating beautiful pieces like it used to. It was no longer the same flawless hand he had. It had been broken and rendered useless. He realized that he could no longer be the same master potter that he had been months ago.

Sitting alone inside his work shop with the lights all turned off, he could not help but remember how Ga Eul forcefully insisted that she would not let him stop his craft. Yi Jung smiled at the thought. Ga Eul was indeed naïve and headstrong. What would a potter do if his hand was already useless? Of course, he's stop being a potter, right? But Ga Eul… She refused to let him give up.

"In order to make your heart strong so that it won't easily be broken… You said it had to be turned upside down, be trampled and it must withstand the heat inside the kiln… It's not over yet… You haven't done everything yet… You still can't say it's over… This hand… I will make it work again…"

Her words lay etched inside his memory forever. The way she spoke, the way her eyes sparked with determination, the way she held his hand, even her touch. They were all forever in his memory. The one woman who did not give up on him… Chu Ga Eul… But somehow, having her… Would her determination be enough?

It had been a few days since Ga Eul talked to Yi Jung. She had told him at Jeju Island that she was out to teach him a lesson about regret. She also told him that's she would do everything in her power to make his hands move again. And she wasn't bluffing. At first she didn't know what ought to be done… But she realized that if she wanted Yi Jung to experience regret, she would have to show him how he took the only woman he loved for granted. It was the best example…

And so, Ga Eul began her quest to find that which Eun Jae had wanted to show Yi Jung on Valentine's Day, three years ago. Every night, Ga Eul would check out one building at a time and stay at the rooftop until sunrise. With a small notebook at hand and a bottle of water, Ga Eul did her best. Apparently, this took a toll on her health as she grew paler and weaker each day. She had been lacking rest but since she vowed to make teach the Casanova a lesson, she wasn't going to easily give up.

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul was sweating heavily and even panting when she went to see Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul…" Concerned and deeply worried over her seemingly weak physical condition, Yi Jung immediately assisted her as she entered. Ga Eul honestly looked like she was going to collapse anytime sooner so Yi Jung had to support her.

"Yi Jung-sunbae… I finally found it…" She breathlessly said.

"What?"

"I said I finally found it…"

Hand in hand and although Ga Eul was tired, she bravely took Yi Jung's hand in hers and brought her to one of the tallest buildings in Seoul. Of course, her sudden arrival and somehow suspicious demeanor made Yi Jung wonder what she was up to but he decided that he would watch. They stayed by the building's rooftop until the wee hours of the morning. Ga Eul told him to wait as she was about to show him something that will only happen briefly.

After a few hours of wait, Ga Eul finally stood up with a smile on her face. She took his hand in his and led her to watch the direction where the sun rose. Although a bit doubtful, Yi Jung silently conceded with her. She looked at her watch and stood a step behind him, only to cover his eyes with both her hands.

Ga Eul slowly lifted her hands which covered Yi Jung's eyes. It was time for him to know what Eun Jae had wanted to show him on Valentine's Day three years ago. Although it's three years late, Ga Eul didn't Yi Jung to stop and wonder what could have happened if he came to Eun Jae's invitation. This is the last step for Yi Jung to finally move on. And Ga Eul wanted him to face it bravely.

As the sun slowly rose up the horizon, its light somehow blinded Yi Jung. However, this wasn't what caught his attention. It was the adjacent billboards in front of them. As soon as the sun rose up, its light somehow managed to hide a portion of the billboard and for a few minutes, those two billboards stood together in a simple message of love.

"I love you Yi Jung."

It took Yi Jung a few seconds to recognize what Ga Eul had done. He slowly felt his chest tightening as he continued to stare by the billboards. A swarm of emotions suddenly overwhelmed his chest with such precision that he did not know what to expect or what to feel. Yi Jung was dumbfounded.

"That day… The sunrise was at 7 AM…" Ga Eul narrated. "This message… was only visible at sunrise for a few seconds…"

Yi Jung's hand slowly crept up to his chest as he felt searing pain. His eyes were slowly filled with tears. His expression was in deep pain and much sadness. The Casanova, So Yi Jung… was in fact crying. He was cryingin agony for a woman. And the very feeling that was evading his chest other than sadness… was deep remorse… Regret. Just like what Ga Eul had told him.

Tears slowly fell down one after another as Yi Jung was lost in an uncontrollable swarm of emotions. "Stupid…" He whispered. He had been very stupid. "Even if you best knew how stupid I could get… You still… gave me this difficult situation… What was I ought to do?!" Yi Jung shouted as if he was back in time, talking to Eun Jae. But in truth, he knew that he made one of the biggest mistakes in his life.

Regret. He knew it perfectly now. He knew it by heart.

Standing beside him, Ga Eul could feel her own heart breaking. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to reach out her hand to him and comfort him. She wanted to give him her shoulder to cry on. But she knew that Yi Jung was only experiencing the heat inside the kiln. To become a better person, he must endure this on his own. And although she has shown him what regret it, he still has to surpass it by himself.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Twenty-Eight:

'Ga Eul… You've come this far… Are you backing out now?' She thought to herself before proceeding to enter through the door of Yi Jung's work shop. Once inside, she was surprised to have seen a bare-footed Casanova as he tried to mould clay with his foot on the floor. With a puzzled expression on her face, Ga Eul stared at the Casanova.

Yi Jung, seeing that Ga Eul had made no action to say anything, decided to speak first instead. "I have both good news and a bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" He asked, still thumping his feet on the semi-wet clay laid out on the floor.

Ga Eul still didn't say anything. She was too surprised to see Yi Jung working with clay again to even bother asking him.

-oOo-

a/n: Thank you so much for the overwhelming support. This fic will probably end soon... :)


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - -**Chapter Twenty-Eight: "Correcting the Misconception"**

* * *

A few days after showing Yi Jung the message that Eun Jae had wanted to show him three years ago during Valentine's Day, Ga Eul was hesitant whether she should still see the renowned Casanova. She was thinking that maybe Yi Jung was mad at her for letting him see something very painful from his past. She didn't have any ill-intention in doing so but she was afraid that maybe Yi Jung had taken it otherwise.

'Ga Eul… You've come this far… Are you backing out now?' She thought to herself before proceeding to enter through the door of Yi Jung's work shop. Once inside, she was surprised to have seen a bare-footed Casanova as he tried to mould clay with his foot on the floor. With a puzzled expression on her face, Ga Eul stared at the Casanova.

Yi Jung, seeing that Ga Eul had made no action to say anything, decided to speak first instead. "I have both good news and a bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" He asked, still thumping his feet on the semi-wet clay laid out on the floor.

Ga Eul still didn't say anything. She was too surprised to see Yi Jung working with clay again to even bother asking him.

"Ah… I know Ga Eul's style… The bad one first?" Yi Jung momentarily stopped at thumping the wet clay on the floor and faced Ga Eul. "The bad news is… I might not be as good as I was before. This hand…" He lifted up his formerly injured right hand and held it in front of Ga Eul. "I don't know if the God of pottery will favor it once again…"

"Aniyo… That won't happen!" Ga Eul bellowed. "It doesn't work like that…" She reacted. "Anyway… What is the good news?" She finally asked.

Yi Jung smiled. "The good news is… Even though this is the case, I'm still going to keep doing pottery… I'm not going to give up anymore. Now that I've experienced how it is to regret such foolish actions. Regret… I've come to know it now… Thanks to someone, I've learned a very valuable lesson." He looked at Ga Eul and held out his hand.

"Sunbae…" Ga Eul gushed with happiness written all over her face.

"Do you want to try doing this?" He asked and held out his hand towards her, inviting her to join him. Without much persuasion needed, Ga Eul conceded and pretty soon, both of there were standing side by side barefooted. They were both thumping on semi-wet clay in order to soften it and at the same time, make sure that the clay did not have solid rocky parts.

"Sunbae, how did you know that I would want to know the bad news first?" Ga Eul asked out of the blue. She looked up at Yi Jung expectantly, waiting for an answer from the sly Casanova.

Without much thought, Yi Jung smiled and replied. "Because all nice girls want happy endings…"

Suddenly, without warning, Ga Eul took a wrong step and lost her balance. She briefly closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of her fall. She ended up lying on her back on the floor. However, even before she can open her eyes, she felt a soft and warm thing at the back of her head and an additional weight falling on top of her. When she opened her sight, her eyes suddenly widened as she realized that Yi Jung was actually on top of her.

Apparently, in an attempt to save her, Yi Jung lost his balance as well and ended up lying on top of Ga Eul. His right hand was under Ga Eul's head, preventing her from injuring her head on the floor and his other hand was leaning against the floor, trying to somehow support his weight so that he wouldn't be a heavy burden for Ga Eul. However, a small fact remained true: Yi Jung was lying on top of Ga Eul, their faces merely centimeters apart.

Yi Jung, on the other hand, realizing that he and Ga Eul was caught up in such a complicated position, gulped hard, trying to steady his own heart as it went on a surprising rampage inside his chest. Up until now, he still could not understand how Ga Eul could make his feel so vulnerable.

"Ga Eul, I may definitely be a cool guy… But I'm not a nice guy…" He said breathlessly, still trying to maintain whatever normal conversation they had before they fell into a very compromising position. However, although he tried his best to act nonchalant about their situation, Yi Jung seemed to have lost the will to move himself up and step away from Ga Eul.

Still wide eyed and shocked, Ga Eul still stared dumbfounded at Yi Jung's face which was so close to hers. Her heart was thumping wildly inside her chest as she continued to gape at the Casanova. She was too caught up with the fact that So Yi Jung was actually lying so close to her that she did not notice her cheek burning with a deep crimson hue. It was only then we spoke that she finally broke out of her trance.

"What made you think that nice girls always want nice guys? Honestly, it's a big misconception…" She replied, this time with a smile.

Yi Jung smiled as well, both of them seem to be unaware of the position they're in. As Yi Jung continued to stare at Ga Eul's smiling face in such close proximity, it was only then that he was able to appreciate her beautiful features. True, she might not have the beauty to rival Kim Tae Hee's, but she was charming. Her eyes seemed to be shining as she smiled, added more with her cursive lashes which all the more enhanced her sparkling orbs. Her nose was well-defined. And her lips… This time, when Yi Jung's gaze on Ga Eul's smiling lips, he suddenly felt the urge to taste those luscious looking lips of hers.

Slowly, as if in slow motion in a movie, Yi Jung dipped his head in order to lay claim of Ga Eul's lips. Ga Eul, at the same time, began closing her eyes in anticipation for the Casanova's impending capture of her lips. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, Yi Jung's lips neared hers until…

"Yo! Yi Ju-…"

Yi Jung and Ga Eul immediately scrambled to stand up from where they were both suspiciously lying as soon as the door opened and the intruder going by the name of Song Woo Bin entered. Ga Eul couldn't help blushing madly, easily giving away what they had been up to. Yi Jung, on the other hand, looked at Woo Bin with an annoyed expression on his face. Clearly, the intrusion of F4's Don Juan was not appreciated by the Casanova.

[shattered: *smacks her head in disappointment*]

Woo Bin merely looked at Ga Eul's blushing face then shifted his eyes back to Yi Jung and scratched the back of his head. "Mianhae… I seem to have disturbed your… activity…" There was a glint of malice and amusement written on Woo Bin's face as he stared at Yi Jung. "Well, I guess I could come back later… Carry on with whatever it is that you're doing… Don't forget to lock the door…" He winked at Yi Jung before turning his back on them.

"Woo Bin…" Yi Jung spoke in a low tone. "Yah! Song Woo Bin!" He called out, preventing his friend from leaving. He massaged the bridge of his nose before lifting his head up to look at Woo Bin. "It's not what you think…" He desperately tried to explain. He wasn't explaining for himself. It was more of the fact that he didn't want Woo Bin to think of Ga Eul as 'that' kind of girl.

"Hey… Your business with her is none of my concern… You don't need to explain. If you want me to say that I didn't see anything, then I didn't see anything…" Woo Bin shrugged, still with a smile on his face. Truth is, after the conflict between Jun Pyo, Jan Di and Jae Kyung, he didn't expect that Yi Jung and little Miss Ga Eul would even have time to develop something between them. Woo Bin had been expecting something like this coming along, he just didn't expect that he'd discover it at such a situation.

"Woo Bin-sunbae… Really, it's not what you think it is…" Ga Eul tried to explain as well but Yi Jung cut her off. He knew that it was useless to persuade Woo Bin if he saw something otherwise.

"What brings you here anyway?" Yi Jung asked.

"Oh… Yeah, before I forget... I have bad news…" Woo Bin announced. Gone was the playful expression on his face, instead, it was replaced by sheer seriousness as he looked at both Yi Jung and Ga Eul. This time, he seemed like something was up again. Ga Eul personally didn't like whatever news it was that Woo Bin was about to break.

"It's the witch…" Woo Bin began. "I'm here to warn you guys… She seemed to be targeting those who help Jan Di… I think it's serious this time… She's really going to use any means to make sure that Jan Di stays away from Jun Pyo…"

Almost as if on cue, Ga Eul's phone suddenly rang. She momentarily took it out of her pocket and answered the call. It was from her mother, telling her that her Father had been laid off from work. Utmost horror filled her face as the sudden fact that the bread winner of their family and the only person who's supporting her education had lost his job. This would no doubt, put their family in a deep financial crisis.

"Ga Eul? What's wrong?" Yi Jung immediately asked as soon as he saw Ga Eul's face turn deathly pale. She looked like she was about to cry, as if all of life had been drained off of her. Something must have happened for her to act so hopelessly all of a sudden.

"It's my Father…" She gushed. "He got terminated from work…" She explained in a small and pitiful voice.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin could only look at each other in pure disbelief. The witch had done it again. She was manipulating her connections to bring Jan Di down. And Ga Eul had been one of the important pawns to force Jan Di. It's one of the witch's dirty tricks once again.

"It's Jun Pyo's mother at work… No doubt…" Woo Bin declared with a serious expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Ga Eul… We'll figure out something…" Yi Jung spoke as he placed an assuring hand on Ga Eul's shoulder.

He knew that this battle wasn't his to fight. Nobody even knew what could happen to his own family if the witch dared something as drastic such as withdrawing her shares on their major companies. However, Yi Jung also knew that this matter was ultimately getting out of hand. Even Ga Eul who was only a minority in this whole situation became involved. He simply couldn't stand and watch without doing anything. For one, he could contact his Grandmother to settle a few things. It's the best action as of the moment. And he was pretty sure that his Grandmother would be more than willing to help. It was Ga Eul, after all.

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Twenty-Nine: "Namsan Heartbreak"

The Casanova, although she has figured out much from his past, was still a big mystery. She couldn't even tell what he was thinking. And after that almost-kiss, Ga Eul was even more confused. Did he intend to kiss her because he finally felt something for her? Or was it merely the Casanova at play again? Ga Eul couldn't tell.

"Ga Eul…"

When Ga Eul looked up to see who it was, she expected it to be Yi Jung. However, she was wrong. It was no other than Choi Seung Hyun. He was looking at her with a faint smile on his face and a boquet of flowers on his hand. After everything that has happened, Ga Eul suddenly felt a tinge of guilt. She nearly kissed Yi Jung and was actually meeting Seung Hyun now…

-oOo-


	30. Chapter 30

- - - - - - - - - - -Chapter Twenty-Nine: "Namsan Heartbreak"

a/n:  
1.) The brackets in the previous chapter was actually ME fooling around.  
2.) I made Yi Jung fall on Ga Eul instead of the actual scene in the drama just because I wanted Woo Bin to tease them. Muhahaha Evil me.

Ga Eul sighed. 'A mere phone call?' She thought with a pout as she sat inside the porridge shop looking sad, confused and bored all at the same time. Being the sole worker inside the porridge shop seemed to weigh her down now that Jan Di was gone. Even the manager looked so down. The atmosphere definitely felt a lot different when Jan Di was around.

Jan Di gave her a mere phone call telling her that she'd be going somewhere far. She tried to call Jan Di but it she seemed to have turned off her phone. Jan Di left Jun Pyo with a memory of a happy day. She left Ji Hoo with a simple note. Couldn't she have been crueler? And Ga Eul, her friend since kindergarten, she only gave her a phone call without much detail where she was going. She could have at least told Ga Eul where she was heading.

It had already been a few days since Jan Di had gone but for Ga Eul, it already felt like months. If she, as Jan Di's friend, was already this miserable… What more if it was Goo Jun Pyo? What about the other F4? Ga Eul thought briefly and found herself thinking of Yi Jung. It was also a few days after their almost-kiss incident inside his work shop. Thinking back, Ga Eul didn't know what to feel. Yi Jung's actions were… utterly confusing.

The Casanova, although she has figured out much from his past, was still a big mystery. She couldn't even tell what he was thinking. And after that almost-kiss, Ga Eul was even more confused. Did he intend to kiss her because he finally felt something for her? Or was it merely the Casanova at play again? Ga Eul couldn't tell.

"Ga Eul…"

When Ga Eul looked up to see who it was, she expected it to be Yi Jung. However, she was wrong. It was no other than Choi Seung Hyun. He was looking at her with a faint smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers on his hand. After everything that has happened, Ga Eul suddenly felt a tinge of guilt. She nearly kissed Yi Jung and was actually meeting Seung Hyun now…

"Seung Hyun…" Ga Eul acknowledged.

"For you…" He smiled and handed her the bouquet of flowers.

Truth was, the flowers were beautiful. It's just that they're the least of her concern right now so she immediately set them aside after taking a smell of their fragrance. She turned to Seung Hyun who looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak. "Seung Hyun… I called you here today to give you my answer…" She spoke with a grim expression on her face.

Seung Hyun couldn't help but notice how sullen her expression looked like. He knew that there was nothing but rejection that was waiting for him. "Ga Eul…" He began. "I haven't thanked you properly yet for helping me during my match. I hope the flowers are enough as a thank you gift." He coughed up a little to hide the awkwardness that hung between them and smiled bitterly. He missed how they talked so casually with each other. "You know what… I've decided to take it back… My confession to you… I'd like to take it back…" He said instead.

"Huh? You're taking it back?" Ga Eul asked bewilderedly.

Seung Hyun nodded. "Being here right now… Listening to you talking so grimly with a very serious expression on your face, I realized that I missed seeing your carefree smile instead. I know that my confession to you only gave you burdens… So I'll just take it back…" He replied. "Don't get me wrong… It's not that I don't mean it…" He smiled bitterly. "It's just that I don't want to hear rejection from your lips… The least thing I want is to see Ga Eul acting awkward around me…"

"Seung Hyun, are you… going to be okay with this?" Ga Eul asked. Her eyes were round and questioning.

Seung Hyun smiled. "We're still friends, right? That's enough for me… Just tell me if that Yi Jung treats you badly, araso? I'll make sure to thrash him hard and make him regret it." He threatened jokingly as he smiled at Ga Eul. Deep inside, in reality, Seung Hyun was breaking apart. He wasjust trying to put up a brave front so that Ga Eul won't be sad.

"Komaowo, Seung Hyun-ah…" Ga Eul finally smiled.

Seung Hyun sighed. "I think I need a hug…"

With a smile, Ga Eul stood up from where she sat. She extended her arms on both sides and gave Seung Hyun a big hug. For Seung Hyun, a hug from Ga Eul was enough. He'd forever cherish the memory of having Ga Eul in his arms. He would have to content himself with this memory than hear rejection from Ga Eul's lips. He was afraid that if he heard Ga Eul reject him, he'd die out of pure heartbreak.

As if fate had everything planned, So Yi Jung suddenly entered through the door of the porridge shop and found Ga Eul and Seung Hyun in the middle of an embrace. His pleasant expression instantly dropped as his clutch tightened around the small velvet box he was holding. For some reason, he had developed a habit of walking into Seung Hyun and Ga Eul whenever they're caught up in an easily misinterpreted situation.

However, this time, instead of sulking and showing that he was stunned and somehow hurt, Yi Jung decided to take Seung Hyun head on. In a single heartbeat, the pleasant demeanor slid back on throughout the Casanova's features. He casually pocketed the small velvet box he was holding and looked straightly towards Ga Eul, not even sparing a glance at Seung Hyun. He decided that if he were to pursue Ga Eul, he should not be intimidated by his adversary's advances.

"Ga Eul, I need to talk to you…" He began.

Ga Eul was stunned to see the Casanova, of course. Of all time to come, he had to walk in on her and Seung Hyun at that exact time. Ga Eul mentally cringed thinking about what sort of misconception could arise out of the situation. Yi Jung would surely misunderstand. No doubt about it. However, when she looked at him, Yi Jung seemed to be unperturbed… which was even more scary because she couldn't tell what was running inside his head.

Meanwhile, amongst the awkward crowd of three inside the porridge shop, Seung Hyun had a small smile on his lips as he released Ga Eul from the embrace. He knew that he was able to pull a fast one on Yi Jung and somehow, this was his little way of revenge on the Casanova. "I think it's time for me to leave, Ga Eul… See 'ya around…" He winked at Ga Eul and casually strode out of the porridge shop, leaving the two to talk. He knew that after today, the issues that they both had to sort through only increased.

Yi Jung took Ga Eul in a small café where they had waffles. Yi Jung was pleasant all throughout and this somehow made Ga Eul agitated. After almost kissing, she had been disturbed and deeply troubled about what to make of the situation, however, seeing Yi Jung, he seemed to be living carelessly once again. In the back of Ga Eul's mind, she mentally scolded herself for even thinking that the Casanova could take her seriously.

"You still haven't heard news from Jan Di?" Yi Jung began. They seem to start their every conversation with topics regarding their friends.

"Yeah…" Ga Eul nodded with a hint of sadness and worry on her face. "And I really don't know where she might be. She only told me that she was going somewhere. After that, she turned off her phone. She didn't even tell me which direction she's heading." She narrated quite sullenly.

"She's probably fine… She's Geum Jan Di after all." Yi Jung responded, trying to make her feel better. Somehow, it worked and Ga Eul finally showed a faint smile.

"It seems that you know my friend more than I do…" She replied.

"I told you, I know a bit about women…" Yi Jung explained. 'I wish I knew the same about you…' He thought however, he held himself back from speaking his thoughts aloud. He only saw Ga Eul smiling awkwardly at his comment.

"Ah. How is Jun Pyo-sunbae doing?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation going with a topic that was once again, about their friends.

"He's a mess. What else can we expect?" Yi Jung replied almost casually.

After talking about the situation of their friends, then came awkward silence between them. Both of them didn't know how to proceed. It was more due to the fact that they could no longer talk about their friends. They both also knew that it was high time for them to seriously talk… about themselves… and not their friends this time.

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jung began with a hesitant voice. "Don't you think it's time that we talk about us?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes with a serious expression on his face. Yi Jung knew that his time left in Seoul was limited. He was going to Sweden and whatever little time he had left, he wanted to make things right before he left. He wanted to make sure that Jan Di and Jun Pyo were well. He wanted to see Woo Bin and Ji Hoo holding up with their lives.

Most of all, he wanted to settle whatever it is that he shared with Ga Eul… because he knew that whatever it is that he shared with her, he knew that it was something special. And this time, he wouldn't just allow the opportunity to pass. Regret was by far, a very tormenting consequence.

They were walking along side each other down a long flight of stairs. Both had been awkwardly silent as they didn't know how to begin speaking to each other about the things that had long been obvious between them but somehow, had been hidden. Both also knew that right from the start, it had been there… The attraction, the connection… the unexplainable fondness for each other. It had always been there. Right from when Yi Jung fetched Ga Eul from the porridge shop to New Caledonia. For some reason unknown to him, he had been on the lookout for her ever since then. And not just because Jun Pyo had bribed him with fine and expensive tea cups... It was due to something more…

Yi Jung, unable to take it anymore, turned to Ga Eul with a distraught and heavily serious expression on his face. He had never talked so seriously with a female in all his life regarding matters of inter-personal relationships. This was actually his first time in confronting a woman about his true feelings and surprisingly, he didn't seem like a Casanova at all. For one, he looked like a typical man who was nervously preparing to confess his love to someone.

"Ga Eul… I…" He began, but was soon cut off by Ga Eul's brave-sounding voice.

"I'll start first…" She announced. Her expression was brave an undaunted as she tried to choke out the words she'd like to tell Yi Jung as of that very moment. "You don't have to feel burdened by my presence anymore…" She explained. To be honest, all along, she knew that she had been treading into his business for far too long. But she was glad that she did... for she was able to do her best to show him how much she liked him.

"I've come to understand everything that you feel, Sunbae… I mean, you've been honest with me right from the start… So I've decided that I won't come looking for you anymore…" Her eyes were downcast as she was unable to meet his own. She refused to look straight unto him for fear that upon seeing his eyes, she would take back everything she said.

"Aniyo…" Yi Jung replied. His expression was sullen and dejected and his subconscious mind was screaming in protest to the words she spoke to him. "Ga Eul… Was this because of Seung Hyun?" He asked. If it was indeed because of Seung Hyun, he would back out like a gentleman… but if it isn't, all the more reason why he must pursue her.

"Aniyo… Seung Hyun and I… We chose to remain friends…" Ga Eul explained, and hearing this, Yi Jung somehow breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Then… Why?" He asked.

"My teacher – No, I mean, Eun Jae told me that she did everything her heart could withstand therefore she had no regrets." She narrated with a somehow acrid smile playing across her lips. "Thank you for giving me a chance to do everything I can…" She looked away and smiled, mustering enough courage to put up a brave front for him. "If Jan Di contacts me, I'll let you know…" She said and gave him a final nod before walking off, leaving the Casanova stunned rooted to the ground.

Yi Jung's heart was thumping wildly inside his chest as pain tore through his heart. Seeing Ga Eul's back as she walked away from him was an image that haunted him. Her words were truthful but he could not help but mourn in agony upon her decision. Was this… really the end for both of them?

"Ga Eul!" He called out with pain and agony written all over his features. "The truth is… I haven't been honest with you…" He began and looked into Ga Eul's face which was filled with unuttered bewilderment as he spoke to her. He took a deep breath before proceeding to speak to her. "I grew up keeping my emotions inside, hiding every bit of it, masking every detail… But I wasn't a perfect pretender… I had to let out those emotions or else I would break…" He narrated.

"You…" He smiled almost shyly. "The truth is… I've told you what I really felt all along… I was only waiting for you to find it…" He said mysteriously. "Remember Ga Eul… You are my Jagiya… And you will always be… Remember the night of my exhibit? I've told a lot of people that I have been keeping a secret…"

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - -Preview of Chapter Thirty: "Yi Jung's Secret"

"Two weeks… That is how long I can wait before I leave… I will be waiting for your answer to my secret Ga Eul. Find me." Yi Jung's words echoed inside Ga Eul's mind. Biting her lips in frustration, she had been replaying the events on Yi Jung's exhibit inside her head. Up until now, she could not decipher what he meant.

At the start of the night, Yi Jung told her to smile. He introduced her five most favorite pieces. They were… Primadonna, Gillian, Ruby and what was the other one? It was the name of a constellation. After that, his most favorite piece among the five was the piece he called Jagiya. Then… he introduced her as the inspiration behind the piece named Jagiya… Then…

Wait!

Ga Eul suddenly scrambled from where she sat inside her room and immediately took out the box which contained Yi Jung's pot named Jagiya which he gave her. 'He was right!' She thought. 'He really did mention about a secret that night!' If she remembered it correctly, Yi Jung mentioned that Jagiya had a secret.

-oOo-


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - -**CHAPTER THIRTY: Secrets and Velvet Boxes**

* * *

Although Ga Eul's father had been laid off from work, they soon received good news that he was hired as an employee of Woosung Museum, which was directly connected to Yi Jung… and of course, his Grandmother. For this, Ga Eul was extremely thankful.

"Halmoni, komaowoyo… I don't know if I could ever repay you…" Ga Eul gushed as she held the elder woman's hand in hers.

They were inside the porridge shop where Halmoni and Yi Jung came to announce that they were giving Ga Eul's father a job at the Museum. Of course, Ga Eul was extremely happy and thankful at the same time. Grandma Haejin was happy to help and Yi Jung was contented in seeing a smile on Ga Eul's face. He knew that his Grandmother wouldn't leave Ga Eul out. The old lady had a great weakness for Ga Eul… Just as Yi Jung had…

"Nonsense! All you have to do is marry Yi Jung and I won't have any more problems!" She teased.

Ga Eul couldn't help but blush and chuckle at the elder lady's blunt reply. The moment Ga Eul knew that Yi Jung was Grandma Haejin's Grandson, she knew that the elder woman had been planning to set them up together. She found it amusing at first but she was uncomfortable at first, knowing that Yi Jung didn't feel at all inclined to be with her. Gradually, she got used to it as Yi Jung slowly warmed up.

Before Yi Jung and Grandma Haejin left, Yi Jung took her hand in his and lifted it up. He grazed his thumb across his fingers and planted a soft kiss as he directly looked at her. Yi Jung made sure that Grandma Haejin wouldn't witness what he did because he made sure that she was currently getting inside the car as he took Ga Eul's hand.

"Two weeks… That is how long I can wait before I leave… I will be waiting for your answer to my secret Ga Eul. Find me." He said.

Yi Jung's words echoed inside Ga Eul's mind. Biting her lips in frustration, she had been replaying the events on Yi Jung's exhibit inside her head. Up until now, she could not decipher what he meant.

At the start of the night, Yi Jung told her to smile. He introduced her five most favorite pieces. They were… Primadonna, Gillian, Ruby and what was the other one? It was the name of a constellation. After that, his most favorite piece among the five was the piece he called Jagiya. Then… he introduced her as the inspiration behind the piece named Jagiya… Then… Wait!

Ga Eul suddenly scrambled from where she sat inside her room and immediately took out the box which contained Yi Jung's pot named Jagiya which he gave her. 'He was right!' She thought. 'He really did mention about a secret that night!' If she remembered it correctly, Yi Jung mentioned that Jagiya had a secret.

'But what?'

In her frustration and puzzlement, Ga Eul decided to open the box where she had kept Yi Jung's piece named Jagiya for so long. She did not dare open it ever since she received for fear that just by looking at such a beautiful piece, she'd be tempted to believe that she indeed was the inspiration for it. Up until now, Ga Eul could not make herself believe that she had inspired Yi Jung to create a wonderful masterpiece.

She placed the pot on her study table and stared at it, trying to find out what secret it was keeping. She looked inside and found nothing. She looked at the bottom of its base and there was also nothing. Not even a hint of a note or a message. Personally, although Ga Eul wanted to give up on Yi Jung, she still could not find it in herself to simply give up chasing after him without first knowing what he hid from her for so long.

Ga Eul continued to stare at the beautiful pot, partly attracted by its beautiful contour and appearance, and partly caught in wonder and pure puzzle as to the secret it hid. Carefully, almost like a tender graze, she began to trace the intricate carvings adorning its body. With a pout on her lips as she concentrated, she began turning the pot around as she grazed her hand upon its delicate and intricately carved surface.

Then, as if a light bulb suddenly lit up, Ga Eul's eyes widened in awe and sat straight on her seat. She lifted the pot up and grazed her hand on its surface once more. That's it! She had been so busy admiring its intricate carvings that she failed to notice that other than the fact that the carvings looked like small cryptographs, some parts actually made sense.

She grazed her hands on the pot's surface as she brought it nearer her face in order to stare at its intricate carvings. Her determination to find out whatever secret message Yi Jung had given her was stronger now more than ever. This time, she would definitely find it out and answer Yi Jung.

-oOo-

Jan Di was back in Seoul. But this was news that no one would be happy about. Although Jan Di was back, Goo Jun Pyo was in the hospital for being intentionally hit by a car. When he awoke, he seemed fine and even started bickering with the other F4. The only thing that was different was that he couldn't seem to remember Jan Di.

It was almost a week after Jan Di had gone back to Seoul. Jun Pyo was still at the hospital and there were no new developments with the other F4. However, Jan Di and Ga Eul was surprised to have received a sudden visit from Yi Jung and Woo Bin. They didn't even tell them why they came. They simply ordered porridges and began eating heartily. Both Jan Di and Ga Eul couldn't shake off the feeling that something was definitely up.

For Ga Eul, although she badly wanted to talk to Yi Jung in private, once again, she chose to set aside her business for the sake of her friend. She knew that whatever it was that was between her and Yi Jung, it would come out in due time. For now, she would have to content herself with the fact that she was able to uncover the Casanova's cryptic message.

Woo Bin smiled at them and made a thumb sign saying that the porridges were good. As proof, he and Yi Jung were able to finish off everything clean. "Ah… I'm so full…" Yi Jung announced and leaned back on his seat.

"It was good." Woo Bin seconded.

"Now, tell us, what brought you two here?" Ga Eul finally asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

It was Woo Bin who answered. "We have some good news for Jan Di who can't even take care of her boyfriend because of her part time job…" He began with a smile on his face.

"Ehh?" Jan Di was filled with puzzle.

"Jun Pyo… was discharged from the hospital." Yi Jung confirmed.

"Really?" Jan Di replied, almost in disbelief but was obviously glad to have heard such news.

"Aish… How could you have told us something that important after you finished your porridges?" Ga Eul complained.

"Hurry and go…" Woo Bin told Jan Di who immediately smiled awkwardly and got off of her apron.

Jan Di hurriedly took her bag and bid Ga Eul good-bye in order to see Jun Pyo. As soon as Jan Di was out of the porridge shop, she was immediately followed by Woo Bin who opted to drive her knowing full well that Yi Jung had some personal business that he needed to take care of. And those personal businesses can be summed up in one name: Chu Ga Eul.

Ga Eul smiled warmly as she bid her friend good-bye. She was about to turn back and clean the table when she realized that Yi Jung was still there, still sitting on the table, with a charming smile on her face. "Sunbae… aren't you leaving?" She asked.

The smile on Yi Jung's face didn't disappear. "The truth is, I came because I have something to say to you…" He began.

And so, Yi Jung brought Ga Eul to the kiln, where most of the pots experience extreme heat to harden. As they were sitting side by side in front of a burning kiln, Yi Jung could not help but stare at Ga Eu's face. He wanted to tell her so many things but he didn't know where to start. Instead, he picked up a blanket and placed it on Ga Eul's shoulder.

What followed soon, was a minute-full of awkward silence. Yi Jung didn't know what to say. It was Ga Eul who took courage to break the deafening silence. "They look happy… The pots inside the kiln, I mean…" She said. "For some reason, rather than seeing them in pain as they are burned, I see them happy."

"Why?" Yi Jung asked.

"Because they know that if they endured the heat, they could eventually come out and be loved…" She replied as she stared dreamily unto the burning kiln.

Yi Jung smiled. "This is definitely something that only Ga Eul would say…"

Ga Eul smiled and looked sideways towards Yi Jung. "I also know something that only Yi Jung-sunbae would say…"

This time, her remark caught Yi Jung's attention. He turned to face her and intently looked at her face. 'Was she able to find out the secret behind Jagiya?' He asked himself. Pretty soon, Yi Jung found himself falling pawn to his curiosity. "And what would that be?" He asked.

"I want someone to notice me… I want someone to love me passionately… Although I'm a Casanova, in fact, I'm a gentle person… I'm a jealous type of lover…" Ga Eul enumerated. "And lastly… Jagiya… Joahaeyo… but only in secret…"

As far as Yi Jung was concerned the only message he encrypted in Jagiya was the last one, the one saying 'I like you… but only in secret…'. The other messages… He couldn't understand how Ga Eul came up with them. "So… You found out Jagiya's secret…" He said with a faint smile. "I knew you'd find it…" He added.

"Yeah… I found it. But not only that… There are also other things I've found out…" She said. "I realized that the traits of people that you personify in your pots… are actually your own." She intently looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Primadonna… because although you're always showered with attention, you still want more… You want people to notice the 'you' that has been overshadowed by the Casanova's deceitful image. Ruby, fiery red and passion… You want someone to love you that way… Gillian, tall and gentle… In fact, although you're deemed as a heartless playboy, the truth is, you're a very gentle person… And Cassiopeia, you said that she's a possessive kind of girl… Aren't you like that, Sunbae? You've labeled me early on as your Jagiya… Isn't that possessiveness already?"

Yi Jung smiled. Ga Eul had once again proven to him that she was a force to reckon with. He took her hand in his and held it with both his hands. With everything he had heard from Ga Eul, he was too dumbstruck to speak. He didn't know where to start. His smile eventually faded into a frown.

"I'm ready, Sunbae… You have something to tell me, don't you?" Ga Eul encouraged.

"Should I start with the bad news this time as well?" Yi Jung asked. His face hinted uttered seriousness. "I'm… leaving…" He finally broke the news he long withheld from her. The only clue he gave her was the two weeks time he gave her to find out Jagiya's secret. Hearing his news, Ga Eul's eyes widened. Her expression suddenly dropped as she turned to look at him with an unfathomable demeanor on his face.

"But then again, for you, I don't think this news would be too bad…" Yi Jung continued.

"Where are you going?" Ga Eul asked without reacting to his comment.

"Sweden…" He merely replied.

"When… I mean… How long?" She asked again.

"Soon… Maybe 4 to 5 years…"

Although it was obvious that Ga Eul was devastated by the news he broke to her, she still decided to look on the bright side and not burden Yi Jung by holding him to stay. "That's great…" She said almost lifelessly. Although she wanted to cheer him on, her voice and facial expression betrayed her. She didn't want Yi Jung to go. "You'll become an even more amazing potter when you return…" She added, trying to sound a bit cheerful. "Now that I think about it… It does sound like good news as well… So, what's the other news?"

"When I return…" Yi Jung began and squeezed Ga Eul's hand tightly. "You'll be the first person I'll come looking for…" He turned to face her and stared directly into her eyes. This caught Ga Eul in sheer surprise.

"Sunbae…" She said in pure awe.

A bit embarrassed by what he said, Yi Jung momentarily looked away. "I'm just saying… That if you still haven't found your soul mate by that time… Well, it's going to be too bad for him because I'm going to take that space beside you… And… And… I'm not going to give it up. Ever." He said with a soft hue invading his face.

Ga Eul couldn't help but smile. Although it wasn't a confession of love, she was happy. It was the reformed Casanova's version of telling her that he was going to be faithful from now on and that in the four years that would follow, he would only think of Ga Eul. It was also his way of telling not to go looking for her soul mate because he would be coming back for her after four years.

"Also… I have… Um… From now on, don't call me Sunbae…" Yi Jung spoke.

"Ehh?"

"Call me Yi Jung… You have four years to practice calling me Yi Jung. It would be awkward to be calling your future boyfriend as Sunbae, right? Aniyo… No, that's not right… What I meant is, it would be awkward to call your future husband– Wait. Forget I said that." Yi Jung rambled on quite awkwardly.

"Mworagu?" Ga Eul asked in pure disbelief. "How can you be so sure that I wouldn't find my soul mate within the next four years? And how can you be so sure that you would me by future boyfriend?" She asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well… Because you're already engaged." Yi Jung replied seriously.

"Engaged? Since when?" Ga Eul asked.

"Since now." Yi Jung took out a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and got the silver diamond ring inside. Without another word, he placed the ring on Ga Eul's left ring finger and wordlessly walked away, leaving Ga Eul with a stunned expression on her face as she stared at the ring on her finger in pure shock. Yi Jung remembered that Ga Eul pulled that trick on him before Jan Di left for Macau. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how she got a dose of her own medicine.

When Ga Eul finally recovered from the shock of getting an engagement ring from Yi Jung, she ultimately found herself infuriated. "Yah! You haven't even courted me yet! And you haven't even told me you loved me yet! You haven't even kissed me or proposed to me! How can we be engaged?!"

To Ga Eul's surprise, Yi Jung suddenly took abrupt steps back and stood in front of her. "Right… I forgot about this…" He said and without another word, he placed both his hands on either sides of her face and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, one that definitely took away Ga Eul's breath. He wasn't a Casanova for nothing. (keke)

* * *

a/n: Thanks a bunch for supporting my story and for the very awesome love and reviews! I really appreciate everyone's comments! XD

1.) I will be releasing a PDF file of the complete story available for download so you guys can have a copy. Just check the link on my profile.  
2.) Epilogue will be on the next chapter.  
3.) Thank you so much for reading!

4.) **To heehe** - Thank you so much for taking time to write a review detailing which parts of my writing style you like. I really appreciate it. As much as I would like to personally send you a PM, I can't because you're not registered in this site and I don't even know your email. I decided to thank you here instead. Thank you so much. It has been a fun journey to be writing this story and posting it here for the readers to read. After you click the next button, it's going to be the last one so I'm going to say my thanks now... Again, thank you so much for the support and the reviews. XD You rock!


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -**EPILOGUE: Casanova Successfully Captured**

* * *

Yi Jung had just arrived from Sweden to Seoul. As promised, the moment he got off from his plane, the first place he went to was Ga Eul's work place, a small prep school where she worked as an art teacher. The truth was, although Yi Jung and Ga Eul kept in close contact through calls, emails and even letters, Yi Jung kept a secret connection with Woo Bin. He asked the help of his kkangpae friends to make sure that Ga Eul would remain single.

Of course, it involved a few broken bones and some scaring tactics here and there to keep off a couple of men from pursuing Ga Eul. Like Jae Joong said, Destiny needs a little push sometimes. And in this case, Yi Jung wanted to make sure that Destiny would always be on his side. He didn't want to lose Ga Eul to some other guy. Not after everything they've been through.

Yi Jung silently made his way towards the classroom where Ga Eul was in. Silently, Yi Jung watched Ga Eul from afar as she sat among the children with a bright smile on her face. After all these years, she was still very beautiful. Unconsciously, a smile crept up Yi Jung lips as he watched Ga Eul.

"You're still putting too much strength on your wrist…" Yi Jung said aloud, loud enough so that he may catch Ga Eul's attention.

At the sight of Yi Jung, Ga Eul suddenly stood up with a surprised expression evident on her face. "Yi Jung-sunbae…" She gushed as she stared at him. Her features exuded both surprise and gladness as she felt overwhelming bliss just by seeing Yi Jung. She could not believe that she was looking at So Yi Jung in the flesh. Oh, and how she missed seeing that oh-so-sinful smile on his lips.

"Hi…" He greeted. "Didn't I tell you not to call me Sunbae anymore?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

Suddenly, Yi Jung and Ga Eul's reunion was momentarily interrupted when a little boy suddenly spoke up. He was looking at Yi Jung with a curious expression on his face. "Who are you?" The little boy piqued. "Are you teacher's boyfriend?" He asked again.

Another child stood up. This time, it was a little girl who stood up to speak. "Mister, did you, by any chance, come from overseas?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Yi Jung asked.

"Then… Did you come from Sweden?" The same little girl asked again with a cute smile on her face as she looked at Yi Jung.

"Whoah… You're one amazing little girl…" Yi Jung praised with a smile.

The little girl clapped her hands in delight and squealed. "Then you're him!" She spoke in delight. "Our teacher said that her boyfriend was there-" Apparently, the little girl's words were cut off short when Ga Eul suddenly clamped her hands on her pupil's mouth and smiled awkwardly at Yi Jung, who merely grinned.

-oOo-

"How did you know the address of my work place?" Ga Eul asked as she and Yi Jung were walking along the corridors of the prep school. Inside her chest were mixed emotions upon the astounding fact that Yi Jung was finally back in Korea. Up until that very moment, Ga Eul was still in a state of confusion and disbelief.

"Did you forget?" He asked.

"Forget what?" She asked.

"I have a Chu Ga Eul GPS tracker." He grinned. This made Ga Eul smile as well. Although she heard this joke for several times already, she still found it quite amusing. It was nice to know that Yi Jung is the only person with a Chu Ga Eul GPS tracker. Somehow, this fact warmed her heart. Yi Jung didn't seem to find difficulty in finding her. He just always winds up where she was.

"So… Are you back for good?" She asked again.

Yi Jung carelessly snatched her hand and held it in his without warning. "Why? You want to me to return to Sweden?" He asked.

"Aniyo!" Ga Eul replied almost automatically which earned her Yi Jung's chuckle. "I mean… did the other F4 know that you're back already?" She asked instead, trying to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Aniyo… I haven't told anyone I'm back yet…" Yi Jung replied. "So… How have you been?" He asked. The real question he wanted to ask was whether she had found her soul mate of not. Although, of course, he knew what her reply would be. Why wouldn't he? He made sure of everything.

"I've been good… I'm enjoying my work. How about you?"

"Fine… I'm actually back in Korea for a reason." He confessed.

"Reason? What might that be?" She asked bewilderedly.

Yi Jung grinned. "I'm getting married." He replied confidently. He lifted up his hand which was entwined with Ga Eul's hand and showed her the engagement ring he placed on her fingers four years ago. "And you happen to be the bride." He said.

**-FIN-**

a/n: Again, I'd like to thank everyone for their support and very warm reviews! :) **YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK!!! **


	33. Substory01Chaining the Country Bumpkin

**"Chaining the Country Bumpkin"  
**A one-shot sub-story by Shattered Teardrops

* * *

With a sense of madness playing along the lines of his eyes and expressed by the mischievous contours of his lips, Yi Jung took my hand and without words, he began leading me to walk down the familiar stairs of Namsan, the exact same set of stairs I walked down alone without him chasing me four years ago.

Although I'm quite flattered that he returned to Korea without a girl in his arms this time, I'm still in doubt as to whether he really changed his ways and whether he really gave up his playboy ways. Reforming a playboy isn't that easy, you know… Especially if he was by the name So Yi Jung and he belonged to the infamous F4.

He took a few and unhurried steps down the stairs, with me shortly following behind him as he held my hand much to my delight and at the same time embarrassment. He just came back from Sweden three days ago and already jokingly invited me to his wedding where he said, I happen to be the bride.

Of course, I didn't take his joke seriously. I mean, come on, why would I? Well, it would be really nice if he meant it, but then again, it's So Yi Jung we're talking about here, the renowned and infamous Casanova of the F4.

"Sunbae- Um… I mean, Yi Jung-ah… Why are we here?" I asked for I, myself am unsure why we were here in the first place.

With my hand still in his, he stopped walking and turned to look at me with a small smile playing on his lips. "Ga Eul-yang, do you remember the last time we were here?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

Of course. How could I forget? That was the time when I gave up chasing him for I've already tried my best. I smiled in response and spoke. "Hmm… I think it was when I told you that I've already done my best to make you like me…"

"That's right…" His smile momentarily waned as he looked at me but he spoke again. "You walked away from me that time, right?"

"And might I add that you didn't chase me." I teased but of course, I could not deny the fact that I was really hurt at that time.

"So, at that time, you wanted me to chase you?" He asked, conceding to my own teasing.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we not talk about that?" Honestly, it was more of the fact that I was embarrassed to admit that I wanted him to chase me when I walked away from him. Yes, I really, really wanted him to chase me… But he didn't, right? I'm still thankful that after four years, we've remained in contact though.

I tried to walk past ahead of him and walk ahead in order to avoid touching on the subject of our conversation but he easily tugged my hand back and pulled me towards him. His sudden tug at my hand surprised me and caused me to spring forth backward and trip on the stairs. The result? Of all places, my face landed unto his chest.

Embarrassed and all, I tried my best to quickly regain my composure and pry myself away from him because honestly, I could feel my heart hammering wildly inside my chest. "Um… Mianhaeyo…" I softly said and tried to step away, but I realized that I couldn't because I was trapped in between his arms.

"But remember, I gave you a hint about my secret right? My secret about my Jagiya… Do you remember?" He asked.

I could feel my cheeks flushing as I noticed how close we were standing against each other. "I-I… Uh… Yes, of course I remember… How could I forget?" I tried to smile but I knew that it all came out awkwardly. Dammit So Yi Jung, what are you doing to me?

Slowly, he released me from his firm hold and stood straight in front of me. "This time it's my turn, Ga Eul…" He began with a serious expression painted on his charming face. 'What could it be this time? How come he's so serious?' I could not help but mentally ask myself.

"I feel that in the four years of being in Sweden and away from you, I've done my best to remain faithful and think only of you, and no one else…" He said.

Confusion clouded my thoughts. 'What is he saying?' I asked myself. He… He only thought of me while he was in Sweden? Does that mean that he never dated anyone while he was there? He remained faithful only to me? Albeit unbelievable, this was what his words conveyed to me… And I caught myself in disbelief. Was So Yi Jung telling me that I made him change his ways as a philanderer? Did he really change for me? Does that mean… that he loves me?

"Ga Eul, thank you for letting me do my best… I've really learned a lot and I've also thought of the things I've done in the past that now, I deeply regret… Right now, I think that I've done my best and I think it's time to move on…"

"Sun… bae? What do you mean?" I asked, pleading for clarification of his words. Was he telling me that he grew tired of being faithful to me for four years? Was he giving me up now just like I gave up chasing him four years ago? Aniyo… Yi Jung-sunbae, are you really leaving me now?

He momentarily smiled and I was all the more confused. "I've told you to stop calling me Sunbae, didn't I? We're no longer students now. You should really learn to call me by my first name because it'll be weird if you kept calling me Sunbae even though we're not co-leagues at work or anything anymore, right?" He said with a fond expression on his face.

"Mianhae… I guess I got used to calling you Sunbae… Well then, let me repeat my question. What do you mean, Yi Jung?" I asked again. This time, I was hoping he'd out rightly answer my question and not speak in riddles. I waited for four years just to be with you, not for you to tell me that you grew tired of being faithful to me.

His smile vanished again. "Like I said, I've done my best and I think it's time to move on, Ga Eul…" He looked into my eyes and I saw nothing but unuttered seriousness behind charming face. Still, with the answer he gave me, I didn't know what to think of. I didn't have a clue as to what he really meant. Can't he just tell me honestly what he wanted to happen? Because all this suspense is literally ratting my nerves out. God forbid that he break up with me… Oh please… Please don't let him be tired of me…

"I still don't understand…" I honestly spoke out.

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "I guess, this time it's my turn to tell you that I've already done my best… Just like how you told me that you've done your best four years ago, Ga Eul…" He said meaningfully. "I really don't know how to openly say this because…" He momentarily paused and smiled slightly. "With those other girls before, I never had to do this… because you know, they knew where they stand… They knew that they were just my girls… but not anything serious…" He stuttered hesitantly.

Oh, my God… Was he really going to leave me? With those other girls, he never had to break up with them because they knew from the beginning that they were nothing serious. But now… since it's been four years and far too long, he had to cleanly leave me, is that it? I could feel my heart being pierced little by little as I tried to foresee what he was about to say next. I waited for him for four years and now that he's back, I can't afford him to just leave me… I really can't…

"What I'm saying is… Marry me, Ga Eul…"

He was asking me to marry him… Oh… Wait. WHAT?!

My eyes widened in surprise in awe as I looked at him. "M-Mworagu?!" I asked, my head and heart still in unuttered disarray. "You're not planning to leave me?" I blurted out in my confusion and this earned me nothing but a light chuckle from Yi Jung who was already smiling charmingly at me.

"Why would you think that I'm planning to leave you?" He asked.

My cheeks flushing and all, I tried to grope for words to properly express my thoughts and found myself stuttering. "W-Well… Four years ago, I gave up on you because I feel that I've done my best… And now, you're telling me that you've done your best… And that you need to move on…" I paused to look at him and found him laughing at me instead. "And you said… You said that you didn't know how to do this because you never had to do this with the other girls in the past because they knew that they were nothing serious… So I assumed that you're talking about a break up because…"

I never finished what I wanted to say because Yi Jung suddenly took my hand in his with one hand and hushed me by putting his other hand on my lips. He looked at me with a deeply amused smile and spoke. "What I meant about moving on is moving into the next stage in our relationship… And what I meant about not knowing how to do this is… Not knowing how to propose... because I've never done this with the other girls from my past because they were all nothing serious… I was never planning to leave you… I only thought of you for four years and wish that we could be together… Now that we're already together, do you think I would want to leave you?"

"So you're not planning to leave me?" I asked.

"No, I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon and I doubt that I would ever think of such a thing…" He cupped my chin with his free hand and forced me to look into his eyes. "So… Chu Ga Eul, my ring has been given to you four years in advance. You've also worn it for four years already… But it's only now that I'm asking you this question…" He took a brief pause and held both m hands with both of his, then stared lovingly into my eyes.

"Chu Ga Eul, will you marry me?" He asked.

I bet you could already guess what my answer is. =D

**-FIN-**


	34. Substory02 SoYiJung versus George

* * *

**Substory02 - "So Yi Jung vs. George"**

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** A Capturing the Casanova **SEQUEL** is in the works so please watch out for it! I will be posting it when I'm ready~ =)

* * *

"**MWORAGU?!**" So Yi Jung's voice reverberated loudly inside his spacious room as he stood up in rage while being caught up in a conversation by his celphone.

A week has passed since Yi Jung arrived in Sweden. He had given himself ample time to examine his new surroundings for the next four years to come. He was able to go sight-seeing, check out nearby cafes and even the nightlife. Of course, being the charming devil that he was, it wasn't very long before girls came prancing in front of him, wanting to catch a bit of his attention. However, he was too busy being homesick to care.

"Aish… Yah! Why are you shouting at me?!" Goo Jun Pyo complained back with an equally loud, if not louder voice.

"Jun Pyo , can you send your private plane here as soon as possible?" Yi Jung seriously spoke through his celphone as he was gritting his teeth in disgust.

"Don't tell me –"

"I'm going home…" Yi Jung cut off Jun Pyo's question without blinking or even thinking twice. Yi Jung was too caught up with the predicament in front of him that he was not even thinking clearly. He didn't even think of the possibility that maybe, if he went home right that very instant, he wouldn't want to come back to Sweden.

"You're going home?!" Jun Pyo's surprised voice sounded exaggerated on the other line.

Before Yi Jung could confirm his answer, he heard another voice by the background. He couldn't be mistaken as to whom the voice belonged to. It was Geum Jan Di's. Yi Jung thought that Jun Pyo was scheduled to leave South Korea around the same time as his flight to Sweden. Apparently, the Shinhwa heir managed to delay his departure to spend more time with Jan Di.

Yi Jung heard a lot of violent shouting, banging and then, everything went silent after a last loud thump. Yi Jung thought it was over but the noise continued as violent shouts and curses were heard on the other line. Seriously, what was going on, on the other line? Was Goo Jun Pyo in a fight with Jan Di? He never thought Jun Pyo and Jan Di could be so violent with each other. And to think that they were actually a couple… The thought was very disturbing. Yi Jung could only shudder.

"Yah… Gwenchana? Is everything okay in there?" There was no answer.

There was only noise on the other line before Yi Jung finally heard someone speaking on the other line.

"Yobosaeyo?" It was the calm voice of Ji Hoo who answered Jun Pyo's phone. "Yi Jung-ah? Is this you?" Ji Hoo's voice and tone remained calm contrary to the ruckus caused by Jun Pyo.

"Yeah, it's me… I called Jun Pyo to have a private plane sent here to fetch me. I'm going home as soon as possible." Yi Jung narrated.

"It's only been a week… Home sick much?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Aniyo… It's just that… Well…" Yi Jung was about to explain but Ji Hoo cut him off.

"Last time I remembered, you promised to improve your craft that's why you went to Sweden. Yi Jung-ah, don't be so irrational about suddenly going home…"

Ji Hoo calmly gave unsolicited advice to the Casanova who seemed to be dying to come home due to restlessness and anger at that very moment. If it weren't for the fact that Ji Hoo was talking to Yi Jung, Ji Hoo would have thought that Yi Jung had been infected by Goo Jun Pyo's impulsiveness. And for Yi Jung to suddenly want to come home all of a sudden, there must have been some very important reason for it.

"Yi Ju –" Ji Hoo was about to speak some more when a hand suddenly snatched the phone away from his grasp. It was Goo Jun Pyo.

"Yah! So Yi Jung, if you really want to me to send a private plane to fetch you, call me again later to confirm–" Before he could finish what he said, for the second time around, Yi Jung and Jun Pyo's conversation was again, suddenly cut off by an intrusion, only this time, it came in the form or the charming Don Juan of the F4, Prince Song, who snatched the phone away from Jun Pyo without any warning.

"Hey, hey, hey, bro! Wassup? What is this I heard about private planes and going home all of a sudden?"

Yi Jung sighed upon hearing Woo Bin's interrogation. He hated repeating himself.

"Can you please put the phone on speaker mode." Yi Jung pleaded.

"Araso…"

"Is it on speaker phone now?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yeah… So what is this all about?" It was Woo Bin who asked.

"I've asked Jun Pyo to send me a private plane. I'm going home as soon as possible." Yi Jung announced without a tinge of doubt or hesitation on his voice. He even sounded determined and very serious. Everyone wondered why he had been so keen on coming home after only a week in Sweden, well, everyone except Goo Jun Pyo that is. It was unlikely of the Casanova to act so impulsively all of a sudden. It was so unbecoming of him…

"Yi Jung-ah, don't you think you're being a little bit impulsive. I mean, of course, we want you home… But what about your dreams? What about improving your craft and your further study? Are you going to throw all of it?" It was Woo Bin who voiced out into words Ji Hoo's exact same sentiments.

For a moment, Yi Jung was silent. Everyone held their breaths for the Casanova's answer. Of course he wanted to fulfill his dreams and push himself forward… But there was a very urgent matter he must attend , being a Casanova, this matter was a relatively small issue but being simply So Yi Jung, he needed to take care of this matter personally. He couldn't just stand there in Sweden not knowing the truth about the matter… He couldn't bear that. That's why he wanted to come home.

"But I have something important to confirm for myself…" Yi Jung replied with uttered seriousness.

"Can't the other F4 help you confirm it for themselves? Going home might not be a practical idea, Sunbae… If you come home, you might not want to go back there…" It was Jan Di who intervened. Even though she wasn't a very close friend to So Yi Jung, she became an important part of the lives of the F4. After all, she was Geum Jan Di, the woman who changed the arrogant Goo Jun Pyo.

"But Jun Pyo told me…" Yi Jung was about to explain but again, he was cut off.

"So… Jun Pyo told you something which made you want to come home as soon as possible." Woo Bin raised an eyebrow as he stared accusingly at the F4 leader. "Come on, tell us what did the almighty Shinhwa heir told you to make you want to come scurrying home in a hurry…"

"I-It's something personal…" Yi Jung said instead. Of course, he couldn't simple tell them the reason why he wanted to suddenly come home. He was a Casanova for heaven's sake! Going home for the reason Jun Pyo told him would definitely tarnish his reputation, not only to the women but also to his friends!

"I see… It's about Ga Eul-sshi, isn't it?" It was Ji Hoo who spoke with a small smile on his face.

"Aniyo!!" Yi Jung was quick to deny. That just confirmed everyone's suspicion.

As soon as Yi Jung denied it all too quickly, Ji Hoo looked at Woo Bin with a knowing smile. Yep, it was definitely about Chu Ga Eul, alright. The Casanova seemed to have been struck deep by the Country Bumpkin's charm. By then, Prince Song, being a clever gang leader that he was, knew that they couldn't squeeze out of anything from a person who was talking to them through the celphone. And since the person who was responsible for Yi Jung's seemingly impulsive action was present with them, it was only logical to turn to that person for answers.

"Jan Di… It seems we can't make Yi Jung tell us what Jun Pyo told him… But since Jun Pyo's here…" Woo Bin eyes Jun Pyo and grinned.

Jan Di seemed to have gotten Woo Bin's secret message across so without another word, she flung her arms around Jun Pyo's neck and threatened to choke him if he didn't answer Prince Song's question. Well, of course, although Jun Pyo was the Shinhwa heir, being interrogated by a kkangpae and held up by Jan Di, his position was deemed utterly and completely useless. Ji Hoo merely watched by the sides as he shook his head in disbelief. After all these years, the immaturity among all of them still hasn't disappeared.

"Y-Yah! YAH! Geum Jan Di! Let go of me!" Jun Pyo struggled but everything fell in vain. When you have Geum Jan Di and Prince Song against you, struggling was definitely futile.

Of course, all the while, Yi Jung had been listening through Jun Pyo's phone. Woo Bin didn't bother to end the call to make sure that Yi Jung knows what they were doing to Jun Pyo in order to make him talk. Yi Jung could only cringe on the other side of the line, in an entirely different continent than his friends.

"Yah… Goo Jun Pyo, if you're not going to tell us what you told Yi Jung about Ga Eul, I'm not going to talk to you over again!" Jan Di threatened.

"So… Jun Pyo, you're still not willing to talk?" Woo Bin asked.

"Araso, araso! Let me go!" He struggled against Jan Di's hold however, it was only when Prince Song told Jan Di to let him go that Jun Pyo was finally able to free himself. With an irked expression on his face, Jun Pyo arranged his clothes first before finally standing straight to speak. "I can't believe you guys are doing this to me just for a little information…" He rolled his eyes in disbelief, sounding so full of himself.

"Spill." Jan Di demanded.

"Araso… I-I told Yi Jung that Ga Eul was… going out with a guy…" Jun Pyo confessed and surprisingly, everyone around him had a look of pure disbelief written all over their faces. "I mean… Yi Jung is my friend and since he's far away, I thought I should inform him of the news around here. That's my only intention… I didn't know he would suddenly want to go home. I don't even understand why he wants to come home as soon as possible myself…" Jun Pyo explained. Clearly, he was the only one who was every inch clueless about the blooming something between the Casanova and the Country Bumpkin. Hm. Typical Jun Pyo.

"And where exactly did you get the idea that Ga Eul-sshi was going out with a guy?" It was Ji Hoo's turn to ask the question that everyone had wanted to ask.

"Well, I think Jan Di knows about it…" Jun Pyo now turned everyone's attention to Geum Jan Di.

"Mwo? I don't even know what you're talking about. Ga Eul's not going out with anyone at all. What made you think that?!" She replied quite defensively.

"I heard you two talking on the phone! You mentioned something about how Ga Eul was taking a walk with someone named George and that they were to go get something to eat. Doesn't that sound like a date? You even told her to bring George over because he was so cute!" Jun Pyo defended his side with a hint of jealousy etched on his voice.

As soon as his explanation came out, a roar of laughter filled the room. Jan Di was laughing her heart out as she collapsed on the sofa while giggling madly. Ji Hoo chuckled and shook his head in disbelief as he patted Jun Pyo by the shoulder. Woo Bin laughed as well and pointed at Jun Pyo with an accusing finger while also shaking his head in pure disbelief. Ladies and gentlemen, Goo Jun Pyo has done it again!

"W-What?!" Jun Pyo asked.

Suddenly, in the middle of the crazy laughs and rigorous chuckles, the lady of the hour, Chu Ga Eul, arrived. Of course, Yi Jung immediately stiffened upon hearing her voice speak among the roster of voices within the room on the other side of the line. He couldn't believe that everyone was there and he was the only one missing!

"You guys seem so happy…" Ga Eul remarked with a smile on her pretty face.

"It's nothing…" Woo Bin coughed up to somehow contain his laughter as he talked to Ga Eul. He perfectly knew that Yi Jung was still listening on the other line. "By the way, Ga Eul-sshi… Did you bring George along?"

"Yes… He's here…" Ga Eul replied.

Yi Jung felt himself stiffen in pure jealousy and rage as soon as he heard that Ga Eul even brought that George to introduce to the other F4 members minus him! It was appalling! He could feel anger rising within his chest as he imagined Ga Eul with another guy. Yi Jung was about to end the call to put an end to the anger that he was feeling when suddenly…

"Arrff!"

George was a dog, specifically, George was a puppy.

Apparently, a puppy made the Casanova feel so threatened that he almost wanted to fly back to South Korea from Sweden.

Yes, the Casanova got jealous over a puppy.

-FIN-

* * *

a/n: Tomorrow, Monday, will be the start of the formal classes for our second semester. I wrote this on the last day of my break just for fun. I really had fun writing this crazy oneshot. Hope you guys like it!


	35. Author's Note: SEQUEL UP!

Hello!

I would like to inform you that the **sequel **of **"Capturing the Casanova"** has **already** been **posted**.  
It's entitled **"Keeping the Casanova"**.  
You can find the link to the story on my profile page.

Have a nice day!

Regards,

shatteredteardrops


End file.
